You Shook Me
by gooniegrl
Summary: What if Jackie went out with Kelso and found him...lacking? What if she met Hyde at a party later and they hooked up? My version on how the show would be different if she'd been with Hyde insteadSeason One
1. The Beginning

So ever since i watched the episode when Hyde and Jackie go to the prom i've been in love with them...i was watching the show a few weeks ago, and looking for Hyde/Jackie scenes in the first season...so i decided to create them! This is the show...but what it'd be like if Jackie and Kelso hadnt gotten together, she'd been with Hyde instead. They might be a little OOC but...i tried! The first chapter is how they would have gotten together...tell me what you think and if i should keep going!

He should have never gone to that party. It was obviously the biggest mistake he had ever made. He'd only been inside for an hour or so when the freshman cheerleader ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"What the hell man? Get off me." Hyde ordered, trying to pry the girl from him.

She shook her head violently, and before he could say anything, kissed him hard on the lips. He considered pushing her away, but quickly decided against it when she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth. He deepened the kiss, wondering for a moment what the hell he was doing. Finally she pulled away from him. Although he set her back on the ground, she held on to his shirt as though to steady herself. His eyes were a tad unfocused behind his sunglasses, and the girl in front of him was gazing at him with a funny look on her face. Without a word, she grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs, to a bedroom that was extremely pink, and filled with stuffed animals.

"Get out." She demanded when she noticed the room was already occupied.

The couple hurried out of the room complaining and the girl Hyde was with shut the door quickly.

"What's your name?" She asked curiously, staring at him.

"Shouldn't you have asked that before you kissed me?" He asked.

She gave him an impatient look. "I have a stalker, I had to kiss _someone_. You were the best choice, even though you're kind of scruffy." She said, as an afterthought.

He glared at her for a moment before shrugging. "Whatever man, I don't care. Are we gonna do this or what?"

"Tell me your name." She demanded. "No."

"You're not going to tell me just because I want to know right?"

"Exactly." He shot back, wrapping his arms around her waist to shut her up.

She fought for a moment before kissing back, and before long the two were making out on her bed. He hadn't been paying attention to the time; he had been so lost in the girl he was kissing.

She may have been a cheerleader but surprisingly, she was extremely attractive, even to him. She was short, probably only five two or three, with raven black hair. He could tell by the way she kissed that she was extremely energetic, and he knew he recognized her from the cheerleading squad. He knew she was probably one of those girls he always made fun of, but he didn't care. She pulled away for a moment, and pulled his sunglasses off. Their eyes met, and he felt something in his chest, like someone had pierced his heart. He pulled her back in for another kiss; one she didn't resist.

When she pulled away again, she muttered something about needing something to drink. He lay next to her, trying to breathe. His lips were bruised and chapped, and he felt like he'd just run a marathon. He hadn't stopped to breathe enough.

"Um…do you want anything?" She asked softly, trying to untangle her hair.

He laughed loudly; anyone who saw her was going to know exactly what she'd been up to.

"What?" She asked suspiciously.

"Your hair is a mess, your shirt is completely wrinkled, your lips are puffy, and you have a huge hickey." He deadpanned.

She let out a squeal and ran into her bathroom to look in the mirror.

"I look like a slut." She pouted when she walked back into the room.

He laughed, but stopped when she glared at him.

"Uh…no you don't."

She smiled happily and skipped over to the bed.

"Would you go get me something to drink?" She asked sweetly.

"No."

"Please…I'm so thirsty." She whined, flipping her black hair over her shoulder.

"Get it yourself." He retorted, settling himself into the bed.

She climbed on top of him, straddling him with her tiny legs and setting her hands on his chest. He looked up at her, with a questioning look in his eyes but didn't say a word.

"Please get me something to drink."

He sighed wondering, not for the first time, what the hell he was doing in this room with this girl.

"Fine, but when I get back you better be ready for another round." He grumbled before shoving her off him, and stomping down the stairs. She fell back onto the bed, and smiled triumphantly.

Minutes later he stalked back into the room and slammed the door. Wordlessly he held out a bottle of water, a bottle of beer, and a can of pop. She grabbed the water and downed half of it. He opened the beer and set the pop aside.

"You shouldn't drink so much; you'll get a beer belly." She murmured, giving him an innocent smile.

He gave her a look and let himself fall back on the bed.

"Will you tell me your name now?"

"Hyde." She wrinkled her nose in distaste, like he'd said something truly offensive.

"That's it? Hyde?" He rolled his eyes, and took another sip of his beer.

"Steven Hyde." She smiled happily.

"I like that better. Well Steven, I'm Jackie Burkhart." Jackie replied with a wide smile.

He gave one short nod. "Good to know." He replied with a smirk.

"Are you going to kiss me again?" She asked softly, turning to give him a sideways look.

"Nope. My friends want to head home; I'll uh…call you tomorrow." He told her, his voice conveying nothing.

"Oh…are you sure? I mean you could just stay here and walk home tomorrow or something." She said hopefully.

"No thanks. I've gotta go." He kissed her quickly before getting up and leaving the room. He didn't call her Saturday, and he didn't call her Sunday.

Jackie was extremely confused. How could Hyde kiss her the way he had and not call her the next day? She'd thought she'd felt something in his kiss but obviously he hadn't felt a thing.Monday morning, she woke up feeling sluggish but refused to let Steven Hyde ruin her reputation by making her into a lazy person who didn't care what she looked like. She made a point of working extra hard on her appearance and ended up being forty-five minutes late because of it, but that didn't matter because she was a Burkhart. She just had her daddy call the school.

"What happened to you Friday night?" Her 'best friend' Misty Summers asked.Jackie shrugged and glanced over at Hyde, who was sitting next to an extremely skinny kid with light brown hair.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said with a smirk that was extremely uncharacteristic of her.

The two girls giggled until an extremely tall boy with shaggy hair walked over and sat down next to Jackie.

"So Jackie I was wondering…" He started but she glared at him.

"Go away." Jackie mumbled, looking at Misty and rolling her eyes. Misty simply giggled.

"Give our love another chance." The boy pleaded.

"Our love? Michael Kelso on the one date we ever had, you made out with another girl." She yelled. She turned away from him and saw Hyde look up. He was laughing.

"Jackie, come on. I thought she was you baby." Kelso said, trying to kiss her.

"She was blonde, and a foot taller than me!" Jackie reminded him, shoving him away. "Now stop stalking me!" She yelled before stomping out of the cafeteria.

She was still stalking around angrily when Hyde caught up with her. He called her name, but it was hard to understand. The only thing she heard was his laughter.

"Oh you just shut up." She said with a sneer.

He laughed again, and moved to stand in front of her, sufficiently blocking her between his body and the locker she was leaning up against. "If I would have known Kelso was your stalker I would have called you to come hang out with us Saturday." He said with a laugh.

She glared at him furiously and stomped on his foot.

"Ouch! What the hell?"

"When you tell someone you'll call them, you better call them Steven Hyde!" She said angrily.

He gave her a look, rolling his eyes. "It's been two days Jackie, I was going to call." He told her.

She scoffed. She could tell by the tone of his voice he was only saying it to shut her up. "Come on Jackie, I was going to call you. I just haven't had time."

She stared at him suspiciously. "If I find out your lying I'll kick your scruffy ass."

He smiled widely, and leaned in to kiss her. She turned her head. "Not here…someone might see us." He arched an eyebrow and glared at her.

"So you don't want to be seen with me?" He asked challengingly.

"Steven I didn't say that, I just don't want everyone talking about me." She said softly.

"Isn't that the kind of thing you cheerleaders like?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes I guess your right." She said happily, letting him kiss her.

"Did you forget to call again?" Jackie asked a few days later, when she ran into Hyde in the hall.

"Yep." The guy next to him laughed, and Jackie glared at him.

"Shut up Beanpole." Jackie snarled. The guy looked offended but said nothing.

"Look Jackie, I'll call you later. Just lay off." She looked like she was about to reply until Justin Andrews walked by, and said hi to her. Justin was a junior and captain of the wrestling team.

"Whatever Steven, I'll talk to you later." She murmured before walking after the wrestler.

"Did she just blow me off?" Hyde asked incredulously.

"Yep I think she did." Eric replied. "Whatever, she's a freshman man. There is no way Andrews is going to pay her any attention."

The two boys looked on, while Jackie caught up to Justin and put a hand on his arm. They talked for a moment before Jackie leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. She walked back towards Hyde and Eric and smiled proudly at Hyde before stalking away.

Later that night, Jackie stood on her front porch, trying to say good night to Justin. He obviously expected to be invited inside; everyone knew Jackie's parents were never home. He was leaning in to kiss her, and although she liked Justin, the thought of him kissing her made her sick to her stomach. She turned away, and his lips grazed her cheek.

"Good night Justin." She said softly but sternly. He sighed but walked back to his car.

"How'd the date go?" Jackie screamed and jumped, turning around and grabbing her heart.

"Steven Hyde you scared the crap out of me! What are you doing here?" Jackie asked angrily, slapping him on the arm.

He laughed and tried to move out of the way of her slaps. "You should really lock your windows at night." He told her simply.

"Steven! Just because my window's unlocked doesn't give you the right to climb through it!" She was glaring at him. "I could have brought Justin up here! What would he have thought if he found you in my bedroom?" Hyde's smile faded.

"He'd have realized you aren't open for business." He replied calmly.

She slapped him across the face.

"Steven Hyde, don't you dare talk to me that way! You have no right…" She hadn't finished her words before he grabbed her, placing his lips over hers. She smiled into the kiss, her anger forgotten. They moved back to the bed, never breaking the kiss. He was kissing her neck, and she was murmuring his name. He moved back up to kiss her lips and his hand trailed down her stomach, and under her shirt but she slapped his hand and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked hoarsely. "I just don't want you to." She said, straightening her shirt.

"Why?"

"Because you aren't my boyfriend, if you agree to be my boyfriend I'll let you."

"No."

"Steven, please? I really like you!" Jackie whined.

"No, I'm not that kind of guy."

"So you've just been using me? You were never really going to call me were you?" She asked, hurt evident in her voice. "No. Probably not." He admitted. "So what the hell are you doing here tonight?" Hyde shrugged, before leaving the room. She stared after him, feeling as thought a tiny bit of her heart was breaking off.

"Sorry." Jackie muttered as she ran into a hard male chest. Hands reached out to steady her, but when she saw who it was she had hit she yanked away from him so quickly she fell backwards.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine Steven." She muttered trying to get away again.

"You know, it's not like I'd going to attack you." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I know that Steven, I've got cheer practice, I can't be late." She said quietly trying to leave.

"Jackie come on, you're acting extremely immature."

"Fine, I don't have practice I just don't want to talk to you. Now leave me alone."

He glared after her.Two months and he still thought about the cheerleader. He'd actually only 'been' with her for a week, and even then they hadn't done anything more than kiss but there was something in her eyes that made him want to get to know her better. Going to that party had been the biggest mistake of his life.

"Steven, what did I tell you about crawling through my window?" Jackie asked later that night. She had just gotten in from a date and was changing into her pajamas when Steven climbed through her window.

"I've been thinking." He started slowly.

"I'm not kissing you." She told him.

"You said you wanted me to be your boyfriend. I—I'm not into the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing. I'm not saying I'll be your boyfriend. I'm just saying I think we should make out whenever you want to, and we should go places together. You know date or whatever." He said casually.

"But you're not my boyfriend?"

"Not yet, maybe after a while but not yet." She stared at him for a moment, as if deep in thought. "Fine, that's good enough for me." She said, before shoving him onto the bed and kissing him.


	2. That 70's Pilot

I own nothing but the changed plotline!

Months later, Hyde was sitting in Eric's basement with Eric, Kelso, and Donna, staring at Eric expectantly. "Eric it is time." He finally said.

Eric stared at him blankly. "Why don't you do it?"

"It's your house." Hyde retorted, Kelso repeated his words. "The party has reached critical mass. In ten minutes there will be no more beer opportunities." He said, punctuating each word, and once again Kelso shadowed him. Eric started whining about his dad catching him and Hyde grabbed Eric's knee and his flexed his own arm. "I'm willing to take that risk."

"Don't worry about it! Just remain calm, keep moving and…" Kelso's words were cut off by Donna. "And above all, don't get sucked in to my dad's hair."

"What's wrong with your dad's hair?" Eric asked curiously. "Just don't look at it." She said simply before leaning back in her chair. Hyde jumped up and grabbed Eric's head in his hands. "Eric, cold. Definitely cold." He lectured. Eric nodded and stood up; Hyde clapped him on the back before sitting back down.

Eric hadn't been gone for very long when the door to the basement flew open and a small girl with black hair stalked in.

"Steven! You were supposed to come to the movies with me and my friends tonight!" She said, her eyes flashing.

"Sorry, I forgot." He muttered without looking at her.

"Steven, you did not forget. You just chose not to come." She shot back angrily.

"Yeah, so?" He still refused to look at her, and pretended not to notice when she let out an angry shriek. "Well we all know what you _won't_ be getting for a while." Jackie snarled coldly before stalking out the door. "I wasn't getting it anyways." Hyde muttered, even though the door had already slammed behind her.

"Are you finally done with Jackie?" Donna asked curiously. Hyde finally turned away from the television and gave her an odd look.

"What made you think that?" He asked.

"You just totally burned her there, she was practically breathing fire and you didn't even look at her."

"She'll get over it." Donna laughed and shook her head before turning back to the television.

"Check it out." Hyde muttered to Kelso, showing him the centerfold to some nudie magazine. The two boys didn't notice Donna had walked up behind them. "I see that everyday." She whispered mock seductively. Hyde snapped the magazine closed, looking affronted. Just then Eric came running down the stairs two beers in each hand.

Eric handed out the beers and told them all his dad was thinking of giving him the Vista Cruiser. "You're getting a car?" Kelso asked in awe. "Have I told you how incredibly attractive you are Eric?" Donna asked teasingly, to which Eric replied no in the same tone.

"You told me you thought he was cute." Kelso said.

"No I didn't." Donna replied, looking down in embarrassment.

"Yeah you did because I remember you told me not to say anything in front of Eric." Kelso said, as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

Hyde stared at his three best friends and wondered how exactly he'd gotten to be friends with such idiots. Kelso had no common sense, Eric was a pussy, and Donna…well Donna was hot, if he wasn't already with Jackie he'd probably like her.

"Let's focus on what's important here people." Hyde reminded them. "Forman stole something. To Forman!" He cried, raising his beer in the air. The other three soon followed. Hyde finished his beer and stood up.

"I've got to go."

"Why?" Eric asked slyly.

Hyde put on his sunglasses and stared him down. "My girlfriend is a bit of a freak." He answered calmly before stalking out.

"Jackie, what are you doing?" He asked twenty minutes later as he climbed through her bedroom window. His girlfriend was sitting on her bead, holding the '75 year book in her lap, with a pen in the other.

"I'm picking out a new boyfriend _Hyde_." She retorted snidely, as she crossed out a picture vigorously.

"Don't be such a drama queen." He shot back, sitting down next to her. She scooted away. "I'm not a drama queen Steven! You said you'd come to the movies with me and you didn't show. You made me look like an idiot in front of my friends, and I had to sit next to Justin Andrews. He kept touching my leg, and putting his arm around me." She muttered darkly.

Hyde felt his body tightened angrily, showing off the anger that he would never admit he felt. "Oh yeah Jackie you _had_ to sit by him. I'm sure they _forced_ you." He said. She stared at him calmly.

"I don't _like_ Justin Andrews Steven. When you didn't come over to pick me up, I had to call Misty to tell her I wasn't coming. She suggested Randy call Justin so I wouldn't be alone."

"You could have just come over to Eric's." Hyde reminded her.

She rolled her eyes and gave him a look. "I wanted to see that movie Steven, so I went. If it makes you feel any better I spilt my pop in Justin's lap."

"Yeah it does." He said with a smile, leaning in to kiss her.

"I'm still mad at you Steven. You said you'd come, you didn't."

"No Jackie, you said I'd come. I told you I didn't want to."

"Whatever I forgive you." She said before leaning in and kissing him.

"So Jackie; are you coming to the concert tomorrow night?" Kelso asked casually the next afternoon in Eric's basement. He pretended not to notice the looks Eric, Donna, and Hyde were throwing him.

"What concert Steven?" She asked dangerously.

"Todd Rundgren. You don't like him."

"Yes I do Steven! Remember when we..." Hyde jumped up and covered her mouth hastily, cutting off the rest of her sentence. "Fine, you can come." He said, glaring defiantly at Eric and Donna. She squealed happily and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Now, we're going to go to your house and teach you what not to say in public." He said gruffly, dragging her from the room.

Once the basement door shut Kelso leaned back arrogantly. "She wants me man."

"How do you figure that?" Eric asked disinterestedly.

"When I asked her about the concert, she said she wanted to go."

"She wants to go to spend time with her boyfriend." Donna reminded him. Kelso shook his head, not believing her. "You're the king." Donna muttered.

Barely a block away Jackie was looking up at Hyde expectantly.

"Why didn't you tell me about the concert Steven?"

"I didn't think you'd want to go, you don't even like my friends." He reminded her.

"Did you tell them that?" She cried; alarmed. "I don't talk about you Jackie."

"Want to come in?" She asked giving him a sly smile. The blank look on his face was replaced easily with a smirk. "Hell yeah."

Two hours later Jackie pushed him off her, and readjusted her shirt. "I'm hungry. Let's go to the Hub." "That's cool."

"Good, call Eric and see if your friends want to come with us." She demanded.

"No."

"Steven, I'm going to have to get used to them sometime. Call Eric."

"No."

"I'm going to take a shower, would you like to join me?" She asked seductively. He knew his eyes were practically bulging. "Are you serious?" He asked hoarsely. He and Jackie made out a lot, and she let him go up her shirt whenever he wanted to, and there was the night they went a little too far but she never let him see her naked. Now she was offering to shower with him?

"Yeah, come on."

He followed her, reaching the bathroom just as she stepped into the shower. He quickly shed his clothes and stepped in too. She was facing away from him, and but he still had an extremely great view.

"You're perfect." He said; his voice barely above a whisper.

She turned around and smiled at him widely. "I think you look pretty good too." She said happily as her eyes roamed his body. He smirked as he wrapped his arms tightly around her tiny waist pulling her against him. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the mouth, a kiss that quickly turned passionate.

They'd been standing there, arms wrapped tightly around each other when she pulled away. "I—I'm sorry Steven, I'm not ready." She whispered guiltily, when she noticed how hard he was against her leg. He gazed back at her dazedly, his eyes unfocused.

"Jackie, I wasn't expecting anything. I'm fine just being here with you." She smiled widely and started to kiss him but he pushed her away.

"Turn around. I'll wash your hair." He said grudgingly.

"Really Steven?" She asked excitedly.

He nodded. When they'd first started dating, they'd mostly sat around her house watching movies, one happened to be a romance. The guy and girl had been in the shower and instead of having sex; he'd washed her hair for her. Jackie had remarked how romantic that was and how she wished someone would do it for her one day. The way he saw it, she offered to shower with him, he could wash her freaking hair. She kissed him quickly on the mouth before turning around and letting him wash her hair.

Five minutes later she demanded he let her do the same.

"You're not washing my hair." He replied sternly. In the end, Jackie won.

When they were both shampooed and rinsed the two stepped out of the shower and Hyde wrapped Jackie in a white fluffy towel. "I'm going to stay in here and get ready to go, call your friends and ask them to meet us at the Hub." He started to protest but she cut him off with a quick kiss.

"I showered with you, now you have to do something for me." He stared at her in disbelief but did as he was told.

Over an hour later Jackie and Hyde were at the Hub with Kelso, Eric, Donna and some guy Jackie didn't know. Hyde was playing pin ball with the foreign kid and Jackie was sitting around the table with his friends.

"I may not say this right, because I am new to English but she has tremendous breasts." He said excitedly. Hyde turned around to check out the girl Fez was talking about and raised an eyebrow defiantly when he noticed the glare on Jackie's face.

"Steven; who is this guy?" She asked.

"That's Fez, he's a foreign exchange student." He told her.

"What do we exchange for him?" She asked stupidly before standing up and demanding Donna join her in the ladies room. Fez then asked Eric to join him in the bathroom, but Eric explained guys didn't do that.

"When are you dumping Jackie?" Eric asked, leaning back in his chair as Hyde joined the other two.

"I'm not." Hyde shot back.

"She's a cheerleader Hyde. If I didn't know any better I'd think you actually liked her." Eric said with an arched eyebrow. "Whatever, man. At least I'm getting some." He grumbled back. "When you're done with her, I'm taking her." Kelso said, turning to Hyde. Hyde didn't acknowledge what he'd said he just punched him in the arm.

"Ouch, damn Hyde! I'm trying to do you a favor!" Kelso exclaimed. "Shut up you moron." Hyde muttered as the girls walked over.

Jackie stood behind Hyde and glanced down at him. "Steven I'm calling my maid to come get me. Donna and I are going to the mall. Call me tonight." She said, giving him a sweet smile and a quick kiss on the lips.

"Wait, you two are hanging out? Why?" Eric asked. Donna shrugged. "Jackie wants to help me pick out an outfit for tomorrow night."

"Donna, we need to leave now." Jackie said, motioning for Donna to follow her. Donna rolled her eyes but followed anyway. The other three guys sent Hyde a questioning look but he ignored it.

"So how exactly did you and Hyde get together?" Donna said conversationally. Jackie told her the story happily. "Huh." Donna said with a shrug.

"You know, it's obvious you like Eric. Why, I have no idea but it's obvious." Jackie said bluntly.

"Jackie!" Donna cried. Jackie laughed, and tried to force Donna to tell her about Eric. Donna refused. "Fine, whatever Donna but at some point your going to need someone to talk to, and I'm all you've got." She said smugly, dragging Donna into her favorite store.

"I'm telling ya we're out of gas!" Kelso announced, as though it was the only obvious choice.

"We're not out of gas." Eric said back wearily while Hyde stood next to him sucking on a straw.

"It's the battery. It's six years old and shot to hell." The mechanic told them. Eric shot Kelso a triumphant look.

"I'll just call my dad." Jackie announced grabbing her purse. Eric proceeded to have Donna explain why she couldn't do that, to which she replied it wasn't Eric's dad she was calling. Hyde stepped out from behind Eric and shook his head.

"Jackie, parents talk to each other. About how _we_ screw up." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Why would they talk about that?" She asked, genuinely puzzled.

Eric offered her a small smile and tried to explain. At least, she thought, Eric's nice to me sometimes. She actually liked Eric a hell of a lot more than she led on even though she knew he couldn't stand her.

Eric's way of explaining was some weird kind of fantasy thing, and when it was done Hyde, Kelso, Eric, Donna and the foreign guy were all dancing around. Hyde looked pretty cute dancing around; even though he always said he didn't give a damn about anything she knew he loved his friends. They actually made him smile. Snapping out of her thoughts she said, "We're in the middle of no where and I have to go to the ladies room." She grabbed her purse and started to leave before noticing Donna wasn't following her.

"**Donna**!"

When she left the guys traded her ticket for the battery. Hyde was glaring at his friends. "I'm not missing the concert, this was my idea." He said angrily.

"You're date isn't going, why should you?" Eric shot back.

"Look, it was Kelso who even told her about the concert. He can sit with her." Hyde said. Kelso protested but finally agreed when Hyde frogged him on the arm.

"Jackie, we had to trade your ticket for the battery." Hyde told her when she got back from the bathroom. "What?" She asked angrily. "We traded Kelso's ticket too so at least you'll have some company." Hyde expected her to yell at him but instead she just turned to the window and ignored him the rest of the way to concert.

"I'll see you as soon as the concerts done." Hyde said uncomfortably to Jackie as he got out of the car. She didn't even pause to look at him.

"Jackie; come on, I've been waiting for this concert for weeks and since you were the last one invited it was obvious you had to miss it and since Kelso told you…well he's missing it too. It'll give you a chance to get to know one of my friends." She still ignored him.

"Fine; don't talk to me. I'll see you later." He grumbled, leaving with Eric, Donna and Fez.

"I hate him." Jackie mumbled the minute she and Kelso were alone.

"You knew who he was when you started dating him." Kelso reminded her.

She stared at him in surprise for a moment; it was the most intelligent thing she'd ever heard Kelso say.

"I know but I like him so much." She said.

Before long, she was telling Kelso every little thing Hyde had ever done to hurt her and she was crying. He was bored until he remembered he wanted to steal her from Hyde, and if listening to her bitch and moan would help him accomplish that then he'd just have to listen. After what seemed like an hour or more, he got sick of the listening and kissed her. It barely lasted a second before she pushed him away and slapped him across the face.

"I'm with Steven!" She cried angrily, storming out of the car.

"Nobody likes a tease Jackie!" He cried angrilybefore he too jumped out of the car, stalking away.

Jackie stood alone outside the Vista Cruiser trying not to cry. She'd just spent the last hour crying to a guy who obviously hadn't been listening. She started to cry again when Kelso walked back over and gave her a goofy grin. She glared at him. He apologized to her sheepishly, and being Jackie she forgave him.

They'd been talking for a little over an hour when Jackie suddenly burst into laughter.

"Oh my god, now I remember why I felt like I knew you when you asked me out that time!" She said with a giggle. Kelso gave her a confused look.

"When I was in eighth grade, I ran into you trying to sneak out of Pam Macy's bedroom!" She said, once again bursting into laughter.

Kelso gave her another goofy grin. "I remember that!" He cried. "Why were you at Pam's?" He asked in confusion.

"Her sister Ashley is one of my best friends." She said, and Kelso nodded. "Yeah, that was a great night. First time me and Pam went to third base." He said cockily.

Jackie laughed. "What's going on?" Hyde asked as the rest of the gang walked up a few minutes later.

Jackie turned and smiled at her boyfriend, when Kelso had kissed her, she'd realized it wasn't worth being angry with Hyde.

"Did you have fun?" She asked.

He stared at her suspiciously and said, "So you're talking to me now? Lucky me." She stared at him, not saying anything. "You haven't yelled at me yet, what's going on?" Hyde asked warily.

"Nothing, let's just get in the car." He followed her, but was still suspicious. Kelso moved to get in the backseat with Jackie and Hyde but Hyde glared at him.

"You're sitting in the front." Hyde said abruptly. Jackie threw him a look, which he ignored. "Fez; get in the back." He barked. After Fez got in, Jackie climbed in, closely followed by Hyde. He reached over and grabbed her hand, surprised when she leaned her head against his shoulder.

She had fallen asleep by the time they got to her house, so Hyde picked her up and carried her inside. He knew her parents wouldn't be home, so he took her right up to her room and flipped on the lights.

"What are you doing?" She asked sleepily as her eyes focused.

"How was your night really?" He asked when she stood up to change. She pulled on her flannel pajamas and shrugged.

"I missed you." She said quietly. Hyde gave a bark of laughter. "I was waiting for the guilt trip, and now here it is." Jackie gave him a hurt look.

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty; you planned the concert I get it." She said in one of the only truly unselfish moments of her young life.

"I missed you." She repeated, smiling softly as she leaned in to kiss him.

Hyde was still suspicious but with Jackie kissing him the way she was it was hard to concentrate on that suspicion. So he kissed her back and wrapped an arm tightly around her when she settled in to go to sleep not long after.

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewedthe first chapter! Like i said i apologize if Hyde is OOC, hopefully he isnt too bad but obviously he's going to be a little different from the first season Hyde because he wasn't with Jackie! Also just wanted to say that when Kelso told Jackie nobody likes a tease...I stole that from Roller Disco in the third season when he yells it after Donna...haha makes me laugh...okay i'll shut up now but please review and i hope you like it!


	3. Eric's Birthday

So once again I own nothing but the changed plot! Thanks so much for the reviews! I sit and giggle everytime I get one, the people in my multimedia class think I'm crazier than ever:) Bah! Watched Somebody to Love tonight...wanted to assasinate that evil stripper...for about ten minutes than I decided to watch old episodes and be happy:)Alright so I really don't like this chapter at all but I've attempted to rewrite it and it pretty much ends up the same everytime so...yes! Once again I'm sorry if the characters aren't right!

Chapter 2: Eric's Birthday

"Does it bother anyone else these women live in Hooterville?" Hyde asked. He was sitting in his usual chair, sunglasses on, leaning forward resting his arms on his knees. It was a few weeks after the Todd Rundgren concert and the gang was sitting in the basement watching Petticoat Junction.

"Technically Petticoat Junction is down the track from Hooterville." Eric said expressionlessly.

"Does it bother anyone else that they live down the track from Hooterville?" He asked waving his hands around.

"It bothers me they bathe in the town water tank." Donna said blankly. "With the dog." Kelso added.

"It isn't the drinking water; it is the water for the train." Jackie said, as though that made everything alright. Jackie was sitting next to Eric, partly behind Donna braiding the redhead's hair.

"It's still three naked women with a dog." Donna shot back.

"I wish I were the Hooterville dog." Fez said in awe. The two girls looked at him in disgust, while the other boys laughed.

"Coming down! Don't mind me I'm just putting some clothes in." Kitty said, warning them of her arrival in case something she didn't want to see was happening. She pulled out a dress shirt, telling Eric to wear it for his birthday. Kitty denied that she was throwing Eric a party, but made it obvious she really was.

"Well, your getting a party and best of all it's a surprise!" Donna said sarcastically.

"I just realized Donna's older than you." Kelso said with a chuckle. "Only by a month." Donna said defensively.

"Good for you Eric." Fez said happily.

"Good for me what?" Eric asked arms crossed over his chest.

"In my country, it is good luck to fall in love with an older woman." He said. "Fez! Fez!" Eric said uncomfortably. "No they come with livestock." Fez replied cluelessly. Jackie was giggling again, until Donna pinched her leg.

"Shut up Midget." She snarled.

Jackie jumped up and glared at her new 'friend.' "Ugh you are such a lumberjack!" She said haughtily, stalking over to Hyde and settling herself into his lap. Hyde chuckled but didn't take his eyes off the television. "You're so quiet today Steven, is something wrong?" She asked quietly, so no one else could hear her.

"Nope." He whispered back composedly. "Steven, talk to me." Jackie pleaded. "I've got nothing to say, I'm fine." He said a little louder. She shrugged, letting the subject drop.

"I'm gonna head out." Hyde said a few minutes later. He pushed Jackie gently off his lap and walked out the door.

Jackie stared after him for a moment before settling herself unhappily into his chair. "Is something wrong between you two?" Eric asked excitedly. Donna hit him in the knee and scowled, Jackie just threw him a glare. "Everything's perfect." Jackie said angrily before stalking out the door herself.

She stomped through the door and stopped in her tracks.

Her father was sitting in the living room, reading a newspaper. Her mother was reading a magazine, while sitting on the couch.

"Jackie, darling!" Her mother cried happily, setting her magazine down and running to her daughter. Jackie wanted to stay angry at her mother, she hadn't seen her in ages but Pam was her mother and she loved her. Jackie just wanted to be loved.

"Mother!" Jackie squealed, running to her mother. "When did you get home?" She asked excitedly.

"Lucy called us last night, all in a tizzy." Her father informed her sternly. "It seems Steven has been coming around an awful lot lately. She said he spent the night a few nights ago. She also said she believes the two of you are having sex."

Jackie felt as though her entire body was blushing. "It's none of Lucy's business what Steven and I do." Jackie said back.

"So you're admitting you're having sexual relations with the boy?" Her mother asked.

Although she loved her mother, Jackie had to admit the woman was an idiot. "No Mother! Steven and I are not having sex; we're not even considering having sex. I'm fifteen. I'm not ready to sleep with anyone, not even Steven." Jackie replied sternly.

"While, we're home now and we're here to stay. Steven is not to come over when we aren't home and someone will be checking on you at night. This promiscuity has to stop." Her father said, before stalking away.

"Mother! You can't do this, Steven and I are not sleeping together." Jackie argued. "Sweetheart, don't get angry at me, be angry with your self. You're the one that messed up, not your father and certainly not me." Her mother said patronizingly before walking away.

Jackie stalked up to her room slamming the door behind her. She grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed into it before flopping back onto her bed. This had been the worst day. First Steven had been extremely moody, not even bothering to offer to walk her home and now her parents came back and totally changed her life style.

She picked up her pink princess phone and dialed her friend Ashley's number.

"Ash? It's Jackie, look I need you to come to the mall with me. Yes I'm calling Misty next, fine, bring your boyfriends, I really don't care. Pick me up in twenty minutes." Jackie snapped before slamming down the phone.

Her friends were morons.

She quickly dialed Misty's number and told her to get ready to go to the mall. Within a half an hour Jackie was sitting in the back of Marcus Redford's Trans Am trying desperately to get away from Justin Andrew's wandering hands. She glared at Ashley who smiled back innocently. They'd been at the mall for around an hour when they ran into Hyde, Fez, and Kelso. Hyde arched an eyebrow at Justin, who had his arm around a squirming Jackie. Jackie smiled nervously at her boyfriend, but he didn't smile back.

"I'll uh catch up with you guys later." Jackie toldher friends.

"You can't just leave Jackie; we're here on a triple date."Misty snapped angrily.

"No we're not! We're here because I needed to shop, not so Justin could attack me all night. I've got a boyfriend!" Jackie said before following Hyde and his friends.

"What the hell was that?" Hyde asked when she reached his side.

"Look Steven I've had a really awful day and I just want to spend all of Daddy's money, I didn't invite Justin to come along and I most certainly didn't invite him to grope me.

"Whatever." Hyde said. Jackie frowned at him; she hated that damn Zen shit.

"Can we just go somewhere and talk?" She asked quietly.

"What do we need to talk about?" He asked suspiciously. She shook her head, grabbed his hand and led him away from his friends.

"I'm not going in there."

"I need a new dress." Jackie said quickly. "Whatever." Hyde muttered again.

"My parents came home today." Jackie informed him, five minutes later. He gave her a surprised look."Really? Why?"

She frowned. "Lucy called them. Apparently she's concerned with how much time you spend at the house, she thinks it's indecent." She mumbled. She told him the whole story, including the new rules.

"That's bullshit Jackie." Hyde said irritably when she finished.

"I know. It's been the worst day ever." They were now in the dressing room. Jackie was trying on a purple peasant dress with pink flowers on it.

"What else made it bad?" He asked curiously.

"You! You've been a jerk all day, what's going on?" She asked quietly.

Hyde sighed and sat down on the bench in the dressing room. "It's nothing; I don't even know why it's bugging me but my mom hasn't been home in a few days." Jackie gave him an understanding look and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him.

The next day, Jackie and Donna were leaning up against the Vista Cruiser watching the boys play basketball. Jackie was wearing her new dress and Donna was wearing another shirt that most likely belonged in a boy's closet.

"What was going on with Hyde yesterday?" Donna finally asked.

"Nothing, he was just crabby." Jackie replied.That ended their conversation.

"So what are you getting Eric for his birthday?" Jackie asked, trying to start up a conversation a while later.

"I donno nothing seems right." Donna said. "I want to get him something…special."

"He kissed you!" Jackie accused. "Get in the car! Donna; get in the car so we can talk!" Jackie ordered. "Okay so what happened?" She asked once the two were safely in the car.

"Jackie, I'm not going to talk to _you_ about this." Donna said uncomfortably.

"And who are you going to talk to?" Jackie asked reminding Donna the only other friends she had were four extremely strange boys.

"Okay." Donna relented, telling her about the kiss after the Rundgren concert. By the time Donna was done Jackie felt like her brain was mush. "I've solved it! Get him a scented candle." Jackie said. "A scented candle?" Donna asked, her tone stating she thought it was the worst idea ever. "It's practical and romantic. _Oh yeah_." Jackie said with a mischievous look.

"Steven; Donna and I are heading over to the mall. I'll see you later." Jackie called as the two girls stepped out of car.

Hyde glanced back at her and gave her a strange look. "You've been to the mall a lot lately; don't you think it's time you cut back?" He asked teasingly. Jackie smiled up at him widely and shook her head. "I'm going to help Donna pick out Eric's birthday present. See I'm helping others." She said in satisfaction. Hyde laughed before leaning in and kissing her on the lips quickly. "Well don't be late for the party okay? Mrs. Forman will kill you." Hyde said. "We won't!" Jackie called before the two girls walked away.

"Uh…thanks Jackie. You've really helped me out today." Donna said gratefully when the two girls were in Donna's bedroom getting ready for the party.

"No problem, I mean you obviously need my help with a lot of things but don't worry Donna I'll help you with anything you need!" Jackie said happily. Donna stared at her, trying to decipher whether Jackie was being a bitch or attempting to be nice before finally giving up. "Whatever."She said; giving Jackie a weird look.

"Look I know what you're all doing here." Eric said an hour later.

The six friends were hanging around the basement, but everyone was dressed up. Kelso had on some kind of silk rainbow shirt and his usual puka shell necklace and dress pants, Fez had on a rust colored jacket and matching pants with a light green shirt underneath, Hyde was wearing a blue dress shirt and white pants, Donna had on a maroon dress shirt with black jeans and Jackie was wearing a red and black flowered dress.

"What are you talking about man? We're just hanging out like always. Except we're dressed nice but that doesn't mean anything." Kelso said unconvincingly.

Yeah right, Jackie thought, it was obvious Eric knew what was going on.

Jackie even felt sort of sorry for Eric when he realized his parents got him the exact present he didn't want. Steven had gotten him cassettes for a cassette player, now how was he going to play them? Jackie herself had gotten him a hot shave dispenser, but Mrs. Forman took it away.

"I got you something." Donna said getting ready to hand him the candle.

"Donna I need you to help me find my purse." Jackie said, dragging her into the kitchen. The two girls fought for a while before Donna finally agreed to wait for Eric on the porch.

"Oh Eric, Donna's waiting for you." Jackie said slyly, when she walked back into the living room.

"You're getting the big gift!" Kelso cried.

Hyde had been staring at Jackie, but now turned away to laugh with the rest of his friends. Eric walked into the kitchen while Jackie settled herself into Hyde's lap.

"What's going on?" Hyde asked casually.

"Donna's giving him her present. No Kelso it is not the big gift!" She snapped before Kelso could say anything else.

"What'd she get him?" Hyde whispered in Jackie's ear. She giggled and turned to whisper back. "A scented candle."

"Why would she get him that? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Hyde said cynically.

Jackie glared at him, "She got it for him because I told her to." She said icily.

"Why?" Hyde asked."Because Steven, it's practical and romantic." She explained. "Okay you win." He said. "Let's go spy on Eric and Donna!" Fez cried excitedly. The other three followed closely behind him.

The four leaned against the kitchen counter. "This is it he's going for it." Jackie said. "No, it's his birthday she should kiss him." Kelso argued. "She kissed him last time." Jackie snapped back. "What?" Fez and Hyde asked simultaneously. "Nothing." Jackie said giving them both a look. "Shut up and watch." She said with a look aimed at her boyfriend. He stared back before turning back to the door. "Come on Forman go for it!" Hyde encouraged. "The door's open! We can hear you!" Eric called. "We can see you!" The four friends dropped to the ground, Jackie giggling the entire way. "Is he kissing her?" Fez asked. "None of us can see them Fez." Hyde reminded him, while Jackie continued to giggle. "Eric are you kissing her?" Fez called out. "You're so weird." Jackie told Fez affectionately.

Hyde laughed and picked his girlfriend up, carrying her into the basement and kissing her. "You're cute." He whispered in her ear some timlater. "I like you too." She said with a laugh that was quickly stopped when his lips covered hers.

Once again thank you for all previous reviews and please review again! They make my day!


	4. Streaking

A/N--I own nothing but the changed plot! BAH! So I updated this or w/e earlier today but it didnt show up and I'm dumb so...here we are again! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed my previous chapters...made my day! Once again...not happy with this chapter but I fixed it the best I could! So once again thank you for the reviews and please review again!

"Push! Push! Come on you gotta push it!" Kelso was yelling at Hyde, who was standing in the doorway, pushing his arms against the door.

"How much longer?" Hyde asked.

"Ten seconds. You gotta push harder or it's not gonna work." Kelso said.

"This is so stupid!" Hyde snarled.

"It's not stupid you're gonna love it."

"I'm not, not gonna love it." Hyde said.

"Okay that's time step away from the door." Hyde and Fez stepped away from the doorways and cheered when their arms were lifted from their sides. Jackie shook her head at her boyfriend but smiled when he smirked at her. Eric came down the stairs with sodas and Jackie's attention was taken from her boyfriend. She bitched about the soda, deciding she wanted water.

"There's a hose in the back yard." Donna said. Jackie gave her a mean look but settled herself into Hyde's lap and opened her soda. She didn't mind the soda he'd gotten her, she just wanted something better. Hyde grabbed the can away from her and took a sip just as Kitty ran into the basement yelling about the president. "Yeah, my dad organized it." Jackie informed her. "Young lady the next time you know the president of the United States is coming to town you tell me!" Kitty said before running up the stairs talking about pie.

"Wow, the presidents coming." Eric said.

"You know what we should do?" Kelso said excitedly. "That door thing again." He finished. "Yeah!" The four boys ran at the doors, leaving Jackie and Donna to wonder why they hung out with such weirdoes.

The next day, an assembly was called. The principal was going on and on about the right way to act when the president came to town. Hyde was standing in the back of the auditorium with Fez, Kelso, Eric and Donna. Fez was right underneath the exit sign, and the others were all leaning against the brick wall under light bulbs. Kelso and Eric both had their hands in their pockets, Hyde had his thumbs hooked in his belt and Donna had her arms crossed over her chest.

They were all clearly bored.

Jackie was sitting up in the front row with the other cheerleaders much to Hyde's disdain. The principal gave a speech, never realizing he was putting ideas into the heads of a group of misfits. He got Hyde at 'protest', Eric at 'prove your manhood', Kelso at 'shenanigans', and Fez…well Fez just wanted to go home.

Later that night Jackie and Hyde walked into her living room to see a room full of a bunch of men.

"Hi Daddy." Jackie said with a smile. "Hi kitten. We're talking about adult stuff, why don't you and Steven head up to your room." The two didn't even bother to question him before they ran upstairs.

"I thought your dad didn't want us alone up here anymore?" Hyde asked.

He was lying on his back with Jackie straddling him. She was kissing his neck, and although he was trying to think about what he was going to do during the Ford assembly he was having a hard time concentrating.

"He doesn't, he's just too busy to notice what he just did." She said with a smirk.

He soon gave up his thoughts on Ford and was lost in the pixie on top of him. He rolled over so she was pinned beneath him and kissed her softly on the mouth. She smiled against his lips, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist pulling him closer. He pulled away and stared at her.

"You know, I had something very important to do tonight and now I can't remember what it was."

Jackie giggled and pulled his head down so their lips were almost touching. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could his lips brushed hers.

"Was it more important than me?" She asked softly when she felt his lips on her neck. Instead of answering her he crashed his lips against hers, and soon all talk ceased to exist. For the next forty-five minutes the only sounds coming from the room were the creaks of the mattress springs as the two shifted into a more comfortable position, and the soft moans coming from the room's occupants. When Hyde moved his hand up her shirt Jackie pulled away.

"Steven! Daddy is right downstairs!" She scolded.

Hyde shrugged and sat up. "Actually I should get going. I'm supposed to eat with the Forman's tonight." He said.

Jackie nodded, rubbing a small amount of lip gloss off the side of his face.

"Am I presentable?" He asked sarcastically. Jackie laughed and tried to smooth out his shirt where she had been holding onto him. "It'll have to do." She joked, kissing him on the lips. It was meant to be a short kiss but the minute her lips met his he pushed her back down on the bed and covered her body with his own.

By the time he walked into the Forman's kitchen for dinner, his hair was wilder than any of the room's occupants had ever seen it, his lips looked puffy and bruised, his shirt was rumpled in the front, and he had what looked like lip gloss on the corner of his lips. Kitty laughed as she took in his appearance. Hyde scowled but sat down and smiled at her.

"How is Jackie?" She asked somewhat mischievously a bit later.

Hyde almost choked on the chicken he was eating.

"She's uh…she's great." He said, taking a sip of milk quickly.

Eric was laughing at him, and Red was giving him a look that practically shouted, "Dumb ass!" "Well she is just the nicest girl." Mrs. Forman tried again but both Eric and Hyde cut her off with snorts. "She's the devil Mom." Eric deadpanned while Hyde mentioned how shallow and mean she is." Kitty glared at the two boys and threw her hands in the air in defeat. "Fine she's a spoiled little brat but I like her! I'd like to talk to the two of you sometime soon Steven." Kitty said. Hyde groaned inwardly, knowing what the talk was going to be about.

"Look guy's we gotta do something that says we will not pay homage to a corrupt electoral system." Hyde said dramatically.

"I know! A bloody coo!" Fez cried. (A/N I'm not really sure what he yelled there!)

"That's good; we're looking for something great. Something that would make our founding father's proud man." Hyde said.

"Let's streak!" Kelso cried. "Bingo!"

"I've always wanted to do that, just run buck naked through a sea of people. Be free and shake it around. All right who's in?" He asked.

"Will people be chasing us with torches and pointy sticks?" Fez asked nervously.

"No." Kelso answered.

"Then I am in." He said happily. "Eric?" Kelso questioned. "Are ya in?"

"Streaking. Don't get me wrong I'm completely pro nudity, but my dad would kill me and I'm totally against being killed."

"If there wasn't a down side to doing something stupid it wouldn't be worth doing man." Hyde told him. "Good point." Donna deadpanned.

"Ooh oh I could write some really good slogan like I hate the fuzz on my ass!" Hyde said.

"If you hate the fuzz on your ass why don't you just shave it off?" Fez asked. Hyde stared at him for a moment but shook his head. "Whatever."

"What's going on?" Jackie asked curiously when she walked into the basement five minutes later.

"Nothing." Hyde answered quickly; too quickly. "You're lying." She said suspiciously.

"We're going to…" Kelso started out but at that moment Kitty called Hyde and Jackie upstairs.

Eric started laughing immediately, and Hyde groaned but grabbed Jackie's hand and pulled her up the stairs.

"That was humiliating." Jackie said later that night.

Hyde nodded his agreement. They were sitting on Jackie's living room couch watching Casablanca; Hyde had an arm wrapped around Jackie's shoulders and she was cuddled against his chest.

"What were you guys talking about when I walked into the basement?" She asked. "Nothing. I told you." Jackie pulled away and gave him a look.

"Steven, I'm not blind!" Hyde rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

Suddenly, something dawned on Jackie. "You're going to do something at the Ford assembly aren't you?"

"Uh…no."

"I knew it! Steven Hyde my father worked very hard on this assembly!" She screeched, pulling herself away from him.

"It's a protest Jackie, and I don't give a rat's ass about your dad." He said. "Well I don't give a damn about your stupid protests!" She yelled back. He stood up, and glared at her.

"It's not stupid!" He said heatedly. Jackie opened her mouth to reply, but shut it again. Hyde rolled his eyes and left the house.

The next day Hyde and Kelso cornered Eric at lunch, to know whether he'd be streaking or not. "I'm in." Eric finally said. "Alright."

"Well you're going to look like a bunch of idiots." Donna said. "A bunch of naked idiots." Kelso reminded her.

"Why are you all sitting on one side of the table?" Jackie asked when she walked over. "No one's really sure." Hyde told her.

"Whatever, Steven I'm just here to tell you that you better forget whatever it is you have planned for tonight."

"I don't have anything planned."

"Don't lie to me Steven." Jackie said wearily.

"Just don't do it." She said before stalking away.

"You're still going to do it right?" Kelso asked. "Oh yeah, she'll get over it." Hyde said with a smirk.

Later that night, the four boys walked into the school dressed in tan trench coats.

"Jackie's gonna kill me." Hyde said with a chuckle. He was still laughing when he looked over and saw Jackie, sitting on a bench with some guy standing above her. "Are you hitting on my girlfriend man?" Hyde asked. "Steven, he's not hitting on me." Jackie told him coolly.

Hyde paid her no attention but shoved the guy away from her. "Hey you want to go?" The guy asked.

"You are so lucky I'm naked man." Hyde snarled before stomping away. Jackie walked over to the boys and pushed Hyde lightly.

"What were you doing? That's my cousin you ass!" She said angrily.

"Oops, sorry."

"You're streaking aren't you?" Jackie said. Hyde nodded. "Steven, please don't ruin this." Jackie pleaded. "Whatever man, this is a protest." He said before walking away.

The four boys were standing around, looking at the dogs and secret service men. Hyde was thinking about Jackie. She really didn't want him to streak. "Oh man!" He suddenly cried."I just remembered something, what are we gonna do with our coats? We can't come back and get em." He said, sounding disappointed. "This is all my fault; you know what? I'll hold the coats you guys streak." Then Kelso realized they were naked and there were dogs, and the streaking idea was out the window.

"I'm not streaking." Hyde whispered softly in Jackie's ear as he snuck up behind her. "Really? Oh Steven thank you!" She said with a wide smile. "I'll see you afterwards okay?" He said before turning and walking back to his friends.

"Oh my god!" Jackie cried as Eric ran past her, buck naked screaming, 'Wee wee pee pee!' she turned to look at Hyde, and shook her head when she saw the proud look on his face.

"What'd you think?" Hyde asked Jackie later. "Well, I saw more of Eric than I ever wanted to see." She said with a small smile. "Yeah, that was great." Hyde said with a laugh. "Thanks for not streaking Steven." She said softly, kissing him on the cheek. He smirked but didn't say a word. "We didn't plan it out enough."

"No, you didn't do it because you care about me." She said with a laugh. "Whatever." He muttered, looking away. Jackie grinned widely and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him. "I cannot believe you accused my cousin of hitting on me." She said, giggling. "I've never met him! How was I supposed to know he was your cousin?" He said defensively. Jackie just laughed and kissed him again.

"I can't believe Forman actually streaked, man." Hyde said when she stopped kissing him later that night. They were sitting on the floor in front of her bed, he was leaning against the bed and she was sitting between his legs leaning against his chest.

Jackie giggled and turned her around to kiss him quickly on the mouth.

"It's cute how proud of him you are." She said teasingly.

Hyde gave her a blank look. "I'm not proud, that'd be weird. I just can't believe he streaked." Jackie laughed again.

"How did you meet Eric again?" Hyde rolled his eyes and sighed. "I was a trained bodyguard babe."

Jackie giggled and then gasped, remembering something. "You walked me home once!" She said happily.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "I don't remember Jackie, I walked a lot of kids home before I started hanging around Eric and Kelso." He said with a laugh. Jackie smiled brightly. "You may not remember but I do! That mean little boy pushed me down and made me cry, so you made him cry, oh Steven, your so romantic!" She said, kissing him again.

Hyde scoffed. "Jackie, I was seven." He said blankly.

Jackie waved at him dismissively. "Whatever, your still the most romantic boy I've ever met." Hyde didn't look like he liked the idea of being romantic but before he could say anything Jackie had changed positions, she was now straddling his thighs, with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"You're amazing." She breathed, kissing him passionately before he had even reacted.


	5. Battle of the Sexists

Don't own anything but the changed plot! On with the usuals! Thanks so much everyone who has reviewed this story...:)ur yay! Hope this chapter is alright...and I know Jackie isan only child or w/e but I've decided her dad was married before and has three sons...who probably won't be mentioned much but I wanted Jackie to be like secretly awesome at basketball...like she was with the car and decided brothers wouldbe helpful with that so...if you have a problem with it...sorry! So please please please review and thanks for past reviews!

"I'm waiting." Jackie told Eric impatiently.

"Just say it man, if you say it she'll leave you alone." Hyde said.

"Fine, you're right Jackie the Fonz could beat up Bruce Lee."

"Thank you!" She said happily. "Call me at eight Steven." She ordered standing up, and kissing him on the cheek before exiting the room.

"Hyde; why must you torture us with the she devil?" Eric asked. Hyde glared at his best friend and punched him in the arm. "Shut up man." He mumbled. Eric laughed and shook his head. "I never thought I'd see the day Hyde fell for a cheerleader." Eric said with a smirk. Hyde hit him again.

"Date someone like Barbara Vanson." Kelso suggested.

"Why? She's annoying." Hyde shot back.

"Her boobs are huge." Eric reminded him.

"Pam Macy! Now she's got some knockers!" Kelso said. "Not as big as Barbara's." Hyde said in a bored voice.

"Yeah huh." Kelso argued.

"Man you're dreaming it's like comparing…" Eric was cut off when Red walked into the basement. "…Exodus and Deuteronomy which have taught us very valuable lessons. Oh hi Dad!" He cried putting on a huge grin. "Damn dryers broke. Oh nuts I need my vice grips." Red grumbled walking out of the basement.

"Have you seen Pam in a tube top? It's like your lookin' at the grand tee tons, in a tube top!"

"Look the issue isn't whether Pam's are big, the issue is, are they bigger than Barbara's? Because Barbara's are bigger than…" Hyde was cut off by Kitty entering the room. "The walls of Jericho which we all know came tumbling down! Hi Mrs. Forman."

"Hi boys. Eric did your father come down here?" She asked nervously. "Yeah he's fixing the dryer." Eric told her. Kitty laughed nervously. "You know ever since the plant cut his hours back he's spent all his time fixing things, fixing things that don't need fixing, things I need, things I love. I gotta go hide the crock pot!" She said before running back upstairs. The three guys kept talking until Kelso stood up. "He is just gonna be this pathetic guy…" Red walked in and Kelso spun around yelling, "With breasts the size of watermelons!" Red stared at him. "…Is what Moses said to the Egyptians." "Kelso—go home." Red told him.

"He's such an idiot." Hyde said with a laugh.

"Donna beat you? Man you suck." Hyde said with a laugh when Eric told him what had happened with Donna. "Shut up Hyde. Donna's a lot stronger than me, just because you're dating a midget…" Eric trailed off. "Fine, your girlfriend could probably kick my ass too." He admitted dejectedly.

Hyde started laughing again.

"What's so funny?" Jackie asked when she walked into the basement.

"Donna beat Eric at basketball." Hyde told her with a laugh.

"That stupid lumberjack!" Jackie said half angrily. "Steven, what are we doing tonight?" She asked before turning to leave.

"Um…I'm going to a movie with Kelso and Fez."

Jackie glared at him, crossing her arms and tapping her foot waiting for an invitation.

Hyde sighed in defeat. "You wanna come?" He asked monotonously. "What time?" "Seven." Jackie thought for a moment and shrugged. "Of course I would, thank you for asking Steven." She said shoot him a withering glare. "Be at my house at 6:30." She ordered before stalking out of the basement.

"You're whipped." Eric said in amazement. Hyde glared at him. "No I'm not." He argued. "You are whipped like the family pig." Fez, who had just walked in said. "Man, I'm not pig whipped. Where do you even get this stuff?" He asked in irritation.

"Steven; call me at eight." Eric said in a girly voice.

"Steven; pick me up at 6:30." Kelso said in the same tone.

"Steven; rub oil on my thighs while I spank you." Fez said.

Everyone stared at him.

"Someone else please talk now." Fez said in a nervous voice. Hyde reached over and punched him on the arm. "Ay." Fez cried in pain. "Never say anything like that again." He muttered before glancing at Kelso who had a dazed look on his face Hyde punched him too. "Kelso man, stop thinking about my girlfriend." He growled. Hyde glared at each of his friends before stomping out of the basement.

Jackie was causing him a hell of a lot of trouble.

Donna was sitting in her kitchen eating lunch with her mom when the phone rang. Midge got up to get it. "Donna it's for you."

Jackie was on the other end screaming, "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY _GOD_!"

"What?" Donna asked in annoyance.

"You beat Eric at basketball?" Jackie cried.

"Yeah, so I beat Eric what's the big deal?"

"Eric will never be your boyfriend if you keep beating him at stuff. It's like west side story. If Maria would have beat Tony at one on one, they would have never fallen in love."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Yeah and Tony would have never been killed in that knife fight."

Jackie made a face. "And neither will Eric if your not careful."

"No don't worry about it, someone will stab Eric. Bye." Donna said before hanging up the phone.

Jackie glared at her phone before screaming in annoyance. Suddenly the phone in her hands rang, it was Hyde.

"What do you mean you're not picking me up? Steven; do you honestly expect me to walk to the theater by myself?" She asked huffily. His response must have pissed her off because she slammed down the phone. She stalked over and started taking off her dress but quickly changed her mind.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Hyde asked in annoyance when Jackie walked in followed closely by three blondes. "I didn't want to walk alone. Besides Steven they're my friends and I haven't gotten to see them lately." She said with a sweet smile.

"That's bullshit." Hyde said back.

"Whatever are we going in or what?" She asked.

The movie was great, Jackie loved it but she was mad at Hyde. He tried to grab her hand but she yanked it away. "Don't be such a brat." He whispered. "I'm not. I just don't want you to touch me right now." She replied. Hyde growled quietly but turned back to the movie. By the end of the movie, the two wanted to strangle one another.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked quietly as the credits rolled.

"No, that's fine. Misty called Randy to come get us." She said sweetly.

"I'm walking you home, say good bye to your friends." Hyde said tensely. "God, fine." She replied turning to her friends. "I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. Call me." She turned away and marched back to Hyde. "Happy now?" She asked snidely.

"No I'm not. Why are you being such a brat?" He snapped. The two had just left the theater.

"You couldn't walk over and get me? Steven I live like three blocks from Eric's house. It wouldn't have been that hard." She pouted.

Hyde sighed in frustration. "Look Jackie I'm not that guy. If you wanted a boyfriend you could boss around you should have picked Kelso."

Jackie walked along silently, not saying a word.

"Steven, I'm not asking you to be my knight in shining armor, I just want to know you care about me." She finally said softly. "Jackie you know I like you. I'm not sure why, but I do." He said back. Jackie laughed, she'd gotten used to the way he talked to her. "I like you too." They'd reached her house; he leaned in and kissed her quickly on the lips. "I better get home." Jackie just nodded, and watched him walk away.

The next day Donna told Jackie she'd tried to let Eric beat her at basketball and it'd ended up making everything worse.

"Donna! If you let him know you're trying to lose, it just makes it worse!" Jackie cried.

"Thanks for telling me Jackie!" Donna cried.

"He'll get over it Donna, don't worry about it." Jackie said simply before standing up. "Now I've got to go embarrass Steven in front of his friends. I'll see you later." She chirped, before standing up and practically skipping away.

Hyde was sitting at the Hub with Kelso and Fez when Jackie walked in.

"Steven, we need to talk." She said. He gave her a look but nodded. "I'm over here!" She snapped. He got up and walked over to her. "You're not still mad at me are you?" He asked. "I'm not sure. Are you going to apologize?" She asked. "No." "Then yes I am. You are not allowed to touch me until you apologize." She said. "Because that's going to work." He shot back. "Maybe it will, maybe it won't. I'm going to go to the pool today, I may need someone to rub oil all over my skin…maybe I'll ask Kelso." She said, offering him a wicked smile. Hyde groaned in defeat.

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay you were obviously under a bad influence!" She said, sending his friends a glare. "Steven, would you get me a pop? I'm thirsty." She said, fluttering her eye lashes.

"Whatever." He muttered, walking to the counter and getting her a pop.

"Oh yeah." Jackie said as Kelso and Fez walked over.

"Thought you were a man." Kelso said.

"Whatever man, who here is getting some?" He asked, arching an eyebrow and putting his hand up.

"Yeah that's what I thought." He muttered before walking back over to Jackie.

He set her pop down, and was surprised when she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him in for an intense kiss. "I'm sorry too." She murmured when she pulled away, taking a sip of her pop.

"So you just decided to not to keep score anymore?" Jackie asked in surprise.

"Yep, it just messes everything up." Donna said with a wide smile.

Jackie flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled. "If Steven and I played basketball I'd kick his ass too. That's why I refuse to pick up the ball." Jackie said.

"Yeah right Jackie, I'm guessing you can't even dribble the ball."

"You wanna go?" Jackie asked. "Alright Midget. Let's go." Donna said with a laugh.

Fifteen Minutes later, Donna ended up staring at Jackie in surprise. "How the hell did you manage to beat me?" Jackie smirked and picked up the ball, making a three pointer without even really trying.

"Donna, Donna, Donna. I've got three older brothers." She said with a smug smile. "I kick ass at basketball." She said with another smirk before walking away.

"What's going on?" Hyde asked when he saw Jackie walking away.

"Your girlfriend just kicked my ass." She said, still in shock.

"Yeah right." Hyde said before walking away himself. Donna smiled, having a new found respect for Jackie.

Later that night Jackie sat in her pink bedroom, talking to Hyde. She was telling him about some movie she'd seen but all he would say was 'Yes it is', or 'Uh huh'.

"You know what would be a good romantic scene in a movie?" Jackie asked slyly. "That night last winter at my ski cabin, well you remember."

Fez smiled widely and told Hyde to say, "No, describe it to me."

Jackie giggled. "Steven, your so bad! Remember we were in the hot tub, and you dared me to take my top off and then when I stood up...well you know!" She finished with a grin.

"NoI don't know!" Fez said cheerfully.

"STEVEN!" She screamed, practically hyperventilating.

"What? What'd you do?" Hyde asked quickly, grabbing the phone from Fez. "Oh. Uh huh. Yep, yeah Jackie I know it was Fez. Yeah, uh huh. Okay." Hyde hung up the phone and stood up with a scowl on his face. "Thanks a lot Fez, now I gotta go over there and explain WHY you were on the phone." He said, frogging his friend hard on the arm before walking out the door.


	6. Eric's Burger Job

I own the changed plot! Okay so yes it has been forever! Finally got my computer back and have started on this story. I'm just getting back into That 70's Show...haven't watched in a while so bear with me! If you're just going to reply and tell me how out of character the people are...no offense but don't bother. I know they are probably different but I just need to get used to this story again. Thanks!

Eric's Burger Job

The gang sat in the basement, Jackie was playing a record none of the others could stand for the fourth or fifth time.

"I just want to hear the guitar solo one more time." Jackie said.

"Use the headphones." Hyde told her.

She made a face but did as she was told.

"Good now wrap the cord around your neck." Hyde said tensely.

Eric laughed and Donna gave him a weird look. "What's going on with you two now?"

Hyde glared at Eric and cross his arms over his chest before saying, "Something is up with her; and normally that would be great because it shuts her up for a while, but this is cutting into to ourfun time." He said irritably.

"Okay…so do you actually care that something is maybe wrong or are you just pissed because you haven't been hooking up?" Donna asked in confusion.

Hyde raised an eyebrow at her. "Right now I'm worried about the lack of our physical relationship." He said, talking slow so she was sure to understand him.

"Hyde, you know there could be something really wrong with her." Donna pointed out.

Hyde shrugged. "If something was wrong, she'd tell me."

Donna opened her mouth again but was interrupted by Eric, who haddecided he needed a job.

"Date's cost money." Kelso said.

"No Kelso that is prostitution." Fez corrected with a smile.

"Dating is prostitution man only you don't always get what you pay for." Hyde said throwing Jackie a dirty look.

Donna tried hard not to laugh but couldn't hold it back.

"What?" Jackie asked as she pulled off the headphones.

"Nothing." Hyde muttered. She gave him a funny look but he glanced away.

"Well I'm going home for dinner. My mom and dad are going to the playboy club in Geneva this weekend, do you guys want souvenirs?" Donna asked.

"Ashtrays." Hyde called.

"A woman." Fez said.

Jackie sent Fez a look but turned to Donna. "You're parents are going away for the weekend? Really?" Jackie said putting her hand on Donna's shoulders and glancing down at Eric.

"Yeah I'll be babysitting my sister Tina all weekend but otherwise it'll be just me, alone. I might order a pizza." The two girls were still glancing down at Eric, who hadn't noticed them.

"Hey I got an idea! Why don't we throw a party at Donna's?" Kelso asked excitedly.

"Kelso, maybe Donna wants to be alone." Jackie said.

"Yeah just me; alone. If someone happens to stop by that'd be pretty cool." Donna said calmly, looking at Eric.

"Cool so we're on. I'll bring the beer." Kelso said.

"Donna I've never been to an American party may I come?" Fez asked.

"Uh yeah I don't care." Donnasaid quickly."So Eric are you gonna be there?"

"Yeah sure sounds like fun." Eric replied. "Cool so I'll see you guys later." Donna said before leaving.

"You are both so stupid!" Jackie cried, slapping Kelso and Eric both on the back of the head. "Why?" Eric asked. Jackie sighed in exasperation. "I agree with Jackie. You're a moron Forman." Hyde said.

"What you're saying that I'm stupid?" Eric asked.

"Donna just put on the full court press man and you dropped the ball."

"What are you talking about all she said was that she'd be alone Saturday night with a pizza—oh god I'm so stupid." Eric finally said with a frown.

Hyde nodded. "I'm going home, call me later Steven."Jackie said, kissing him quickly on the lips. "Do you want me to walk you?" He asked, having an ulterior motive. Jackie smiled happily; she usually had to beg before he agreed to walk her home. The two walked in comfortable silence until they reached her door. She thanked him, and pulled away quickly when he kissed her.

"You wanna hang out before Donna's party Saturday?" He asked.

Jackie shook her head, almost guiltily. "Oh Steven, I'm sorry I'm not sure I'll even be going to Donna's Saturday night." She said apologetically.

Hyde felt his irritation reaching a breaking point. "Okay I didn't want to do this because obviously I figured you'd never shut up but what's going on?"

Jackie stared at him, looking somewhere between offended and happy that he had noticed something was going on. She pulled herself together and smiled brightly.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Every time I hint that we come over here so the good part of this relationship can proceed you change the subject."

Jackie glared at him. "Steven, it sounds like you only care about THAT part of the relationship."

Hyde made a face. "I'm seventeen, what else would I care about?" J

ackie glared haughtily at him and opened her door. She stood in the doorway, holding the door with one hand and the frame with the other. "I don't know _your girlfriend_?" She screamed irrationally before slamming the door in his face.

A few days later Eric was working when Kelso, Fez, Hyde and Jackie walked in.

Hyde had his arm wrapped casually around Jackie.

"Welcome to Fatso Burger, how may I serve you?" Eric asked dully.

"That is so sad Burger Boy." Hyde said with a smirk. "Steven let's go sit down." Jackie murmured.

He shrugged and followed her.

The two hadn't actually talked about the fight they had had, they both just acted as though it hadn't happened.

"I'm so glad you aren't working here. We couldn't hang out whenever I wanted us to." She said with a smile. He smirked back and kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss was just starting to deepen when Fez cut in, "Please stop touching each other it gives me needs."

Jackie quickly pulled away from Hyde and looked down at her food; Hyde on the other hand glared at his foreign friend for interrupting his first real kiss from his girlfriend in what seemed like ages.

When Saturday finally rolled around Hyde decided to stop over at Jackie'sto try and talk her into going to the party with him later that night. To his surprise when he rang the doorbell, it was not Jackie who answered, and it wasn't the maid. It was an extremely disheveled older guy. Hyde stared at him for a moment, trying to remember Zen.

Jackie was cheating on him. Who ever would have guessed that one?

He gave the guy a look of disgust before turning to leave.

"Steven? What are you doing here?" Jackie asked from the doorway, she too looked a little worse for the wear. Hyde spun around, all thoughts of Zen forgotten.

"Is that why you haven't wanted me over here, because you were busy with some other guy?" He heard himself say angrily.

Jackie stared at him in confusion, before realization dawned on her. "No, no Steven your misunderstanding the situation." She tried to tell him but he ignored her.

"Get bent." He spat before walking back to the car he had borrowed from Eric. He could hear Jackie yelling something at him but he ignored her.

Hours later, Jackie hurried through Donna's backyard, running into Donna and Kelso.

"Is Steven here?" She asked impatiently, already looking around to see if she could find him.

Donna glared at Jackie. "Why do you care?"

Jackie sighed in frustration. "Ugh, not you too! Donna I told you, I've got three brothers!"

Kelso looked over at Jackie, and scratched his head in confusion. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't need to explain myself to either of you where is Steven?" Donna rolled her eyes, but understanding what had happened she pointed Hyde out to Jackie. He was sitting on the swing, with a girl on one side of him and one standing in front of him. He was staring at them blankly, but just the fact that he was with them pissed Jackie off.

"Steven, we need to talk." Jackie said forcefully, stalking over to him. Hyde glanced up at her and narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"Why don't you go talk to your other boyfriend?" He shot back, settling himself more into the swing. Jackie rolled her eyes, and grabbed his hand. "Just come upstairs with me. Please." She said quietly, tugging his hand trying to pull him from his seat.

"I'm busy." He said blankly, trying to pull away.

He had to give her credit, she didn't budge. She refused to let go of his hand and tugged harder when he tried to pull it away. Hyde sighed in frustration but stood up and yanked his hand from hers.

"Make it quick, I've got things to do." Jackie scoffed but led him quickly to Donna's bedroom and shut the door.

She sat down on the bed, and waited for him to sit next to her but he didn't.

Jackie sighed and pulled her wallet from her purse. She pulled out a picture and handed it to Hyde.

"What is this?" He asked in annoyance.

The picture was of Jackie, the guy he'd seen her with today and two other guys.

"Steven, that guy you saw at my house is my older brother." She explained.

He stared at her suspiciously. "I don't believe you."

"Steven, I'll explain this once because if it gets out my reputation will be ruined. My brothers wrestle constantly, and I always get roped into their stupid matches…when you came over they were being dumb and hurting each other and I gotpulled into it. There was no big conspiracy against you.My brothers were just home." She finished, smiling a little.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" He asked, still a little suspicious.

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Steven, you would hate my brothers and they would hate you. Jeremy is like this mini version of Daddy, and Joshua is the big man on campus at his school, and Jordan is the boy version of me and you may like me, but you'd hate my brother. They're all over protective losers." Hyde stared at her, finally making sense of everything.

"O…kay sounds good." He settled onto the bed next to her and leaned in to kiss her.

She put a hand on his chest to stop him. "Apologize please." Jackie half commanded.

Hyde pulled her hand away from his chest and raised an eyebrow.

"No." He replied sternly, leaning in and kissing her. At first she struggled a bit but soon gave in to the kiss, all thoughts of an apology gone. Jackie pulled away before the kiss got too deep and stood up.

"What are you doing? Get back here!" Hyde groaned, moving to pull her back down.

Jackie laughed and pulled him out of the room.

"We'll sneak back up later." She promised, giving him a sly look before they walked back outside.

Donna laughed as they walked up hand in hand.

"Kelso only brought three beers." She said.

Kelso had forgotten the beer completely and had gone to pick some up while Hyde and Jackie were making up.

"Moron." Hyde muttered.

"Steven, I'm here why do you even need beer?" Jackie whined a while later. Hyde just smiled into the shoulder he was kissing.

"Hey Fez." Donna said as the foreigner walked up to them.

"Good evening Donna, which of these ladies are easy?" He said with a wide smile.

Jackie laughed and Hyde smirked.

Just as Donna was about to reply Donna's sister Tina walked outside. The two girls talked for a while until Fez interrupted.

"Hello pretty lady."

"She's not a pretty lady, she's my sister and she's fourteen." Donna cut in.

"You know in my country…" Fez started to say but was cut off by Hyde. "It's illegal here."

"Oh I see." Fez said and Tina walked away.

Jackie had wandered over to Kelso. Donna was complaining to Hyde. "Why don't you go see Eric. I'll watch the kids." He offered.

"Thanks Hyde."

"No problem." He said. Hyde snuck up behind Jackie and grabbed her around the waist. She squealed, turning around and hitting him softly in the chest.

"Ready to go back upstairs?" He asked slyly.

Jackie giggled and followed him.

"A waterbed!" Jackie cried excitedly.

Hyde smiled and kissed her, pushing her back onto the bed and falling on top of her. Suddenly Jackie pulled away.

"Steven something feels wet." Hyde arched an eyebrow, and Jackie gave him a dirty look.

"I think the waterbed has a leak!" She cried, pushing him off her and jumping up.

"Shit." He muttered. The two left the room quickly.

"Why are your pants wet?" Kelso asked stupidly when Hyde and Jackie walked over to him. "Bob and Midge's bed is leaking." Jackie said bitterly. Kelso giggled. "Yeah, my roach clip popped it when i was up there with Pam Macy." Jackie made a disgusted face.

"Well what do you know Kelso we're out of beer." Hyde said later that night."You know, Forman's old man has a fridge in the garage and I know he's got beer in it."

"What's going on?" Jackie asked when the boys came running back into Donna's backyard.

"Red caught us." Kelso told her.

Shebegan togiggle, but stopped when Hyde quickly picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Steven! Put me down!" She said with a giggle.

"Never." Hyde said with a laugh. "Is Donna back yet?" He asked when he set her down on the couch in Donna's living room.

"Nope, I had to sit here with Tina. That little girl is a bitch." Jackie said.

Hyde laughed. "Whys that?" He asked.

"She called us unnatural!" Jackie pouted.

Hyde laughed again and wrapped an arm around Jackie. "You've got to admit we're a little unnatural." He said with a grin. Jackie glared at him. "But its hott." He conceded. Jackie smiled widely and let him kiss her, deepening the kiss when she realized they were all alone.

His hand had just slipped up her shirt when the back door opened and slammed shut.

Donna stomped into the living room and glared at them. "What are you two still doing here?" She asked.

"What's wrong Donna?" Jackie asked, pulling away from Hyde.

"Eric's a total jerk." Donna complained.

"What'd he do?" Hyde asked. "He gave me a speech about how important his job is and blah, blah, blah. What about me am I not important?" She asked angrily.

"Of course you are Donna." Jackie said but her tone said otherwise.

Hyde threw her a warning look and stood up.

"Look Donna…Forman's an idiot and soon, he'll realize what he did was stupid and he'll be here ready to apologize to you. It's what guys like Forman do." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah guys like Steven just climb in through your bedroom window and take off their pants." Jackie remarked sulkily.

Hyde didn't look amused.

Donna burst into laughter. "What?" She asked.

"Once whenI wasmad at him he snuck into my bedroom and took of his pants." Jackie said.

"I took off my pants an hour later when you asked me to spend the night!" Hyde reminded her.

Donna laughed again. "Whatever, you still took off your pants." Jackie shot back.

"All right guys, thanks you've really helped." Donna said, still laughing.

Hyde grabbed Jackie by the arm and started to pull her out of the room when Bob and Midge walked in.

"Steven, Jackie. Why are you here?" Bob asked suspiciously.

"We just wanted to keep Donna company tonight." Jackie said innocently.

"Oh Donna you have such nice friends!" Midge said stupidly.

As thetwo were leaving Hyde remembered something.

"Donna just so you know, Kelso popped your parents bed." Hyde said, throwing Jackie over his shoulder and running out the door.

"Thanks for making me sound like a pervert back there." Hydetold Jackiewith a glare.

"Well, Eric's going to do something sweet for her and all my boyfriend ever does is take his pants off." Jackie said.

"Jackie! No I don't! We've never had sex!" He reminded her.

"Sure, not with me." Jackie said back.

Hyde sighed and set her down. "Look, you're the only girl I've ever been with this long. You're the only girl I have ever allowed to call me her boyfriend, be proud of that."

Jackie squealed and kissed him.

A/N--okay so its been forever and no one probably wants to read this anymore but I wanted to finish it so here it is. I know some people won't like the way this chapter was written but I'm trying to show that Jackie and Hyde have a ways to go before they can be a mature couple! Or w/e that's all about...they did not break up in this "episode" they merely had a fight but in either the next episode, or the one after that theymay momentarily break up...it's sort of paving the way for the disco episode...which will be a tad R...not like hard or anything but...they are progressing! So yes... okay thanks! Read and Review!


	7. The Keg

Own nothing but the changed plot and the characters u do not recognize

Donna and Eric climbed into the Vista Cruiser and Eric hurriedly left the school parking lot. They drove for a while, just talking when Eric looked down and noticed something next to his leg on the seat. It was a white bra, a bra that was much too small for Donna, or even his sister.

"Hyde!" Eric called out, uncertainly. Donna gave him a funny look and made a sound of surprise when Hyde popped up and glared defiantly at Eric.

"Can my girlfriend have her bra please?" He asked testily.

Eric flung the bra back at Hyde with a look of disgust on his face.

Jackie appeared beside Hyde a while later, cheeks immensely pink.

"Why are we moving?" She asked, glaring at Donna who was obviously trying hard not to laugh.

Eric rolled his eyes. "Well, I'd ask what the two of you are doing back there but I've got a pretty good idea." He said sarcastically.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Hyde asked, wrapping an arm around Jackie.

Eric opened his mouth to comment on what had been taking place in his backseat but changed his mind. "I cut class." He said proudly.

Hyde looked at Jackie and the two burst out laughing.

"Yeah, right was there a fire drill or something?" He asked seriously.

"No, look I do bad things."Eric protested. Donna tried really hard not to laugh but once Jackie started giggling she joined in. Eric's protestations were getting a tad angry.

Jackie giggled and said, "Steven I think Oppie is getting angry!"

"Stop calling me Oppie." Eric whined. Suddenly Donna cried, "Oppie look out for the keg in the middle of the road!"

"When God gives you a keg you gotta--Hyde started but Fez interrupted him.

"Kill a Virgin." He said with a smile.

"No throw a party." Eric said.

"Go for it Eric!" Donna said.

"Yeah we'll throw a party, charge two bucks a head." Kelso was surprisingly, the one to decide how much money they'd make. Then Kitty came downstairs and started talking about some kind of cist.

Damn I'm glad Jackie isn't here, thought Hyde.

Eric came out with the tub, and told Kitty they were working on a class protect. "We're making a volcano." Hyde said.

"Where are we having the party?" Donna asked just as Jackie walked in.

Hyde turned and gave her a sweet smile. Jackie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes Steven, we can have the party at our secret make out place." She relented.

Their friends cheered, and Hyde pulled Jackie in for a quick kiss. When he finally pulled away Jackie's cheeks were flushed. "Donna, come with me to swipe the key." She ordered, hurrying out the door. Hyde glanced around at his friends with a smirk on his face. "You've got to admit, she's handy." He joked.

Hyde had Jackie pinned against the wall of the pool, kissing her intensely. The two were blocking out everything their friends were saying.

"Hyde. Jackie. Hello?" Donna attempted to get their attention. Jackie glared at Donna as Hyde kissed her neck.

"Donna, we're busy." She snarled in annoyance.

"Jackie, we've got to tap the keg." Donna reminded her smaller "friend" matter-of-factly.

"Have Eric do it! Oh wait he can't." Jackie chirped finally pushing Hyde away. "Steven, you had better tap the keg." She said, smiling widely. Hyde laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "Yes dear."

Before Hyde could even get near the keg Eric grabbed him and yelled, "Group hug!" Donna, Eric, Fez, and Kelso each wrapped their arms around Jackie and Hyde.

"Get off me!" Jackie yelled.

"You heard her let's drink beer." Hyde said, shoving his friends off him.

The five friends lined up to drink the beer but they soon realized they didn't have a tap.

"Alright look they sell taps at the liquor store." Donna said.

"And who's got the money to buy it?" Hyde asked. All heads turned to Jackie. Jackie gave Hyde a 'yeah right' look.

"Okay I've got my gas money." Eric offered. At first Donna was against the idea but when Eric pointed out how much money they'd be making that night anyway she agreed.

"Steven and I should get more money than the rest of you. This is our secret make out spot." Jackie said with a smirk. Hyde nodded in agreement. "Exactly. There wouldn't even be a party if it weren't for us."

Donna rolled her eyes. "We'll figure out the money later." She mumbled.

Hyde laughed and kissed Jackie hard on the lips before walking over to help Eric collect money.

"You really care about him don't you?" Donna asked. Jackie smiled but did not reply

. "This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me." Hyde announced as he walked over.

Jackie laughed and shook her head, while Donna rolled her eyes. Jackie grabbed him by the hand and pulled him close to her, wrapping her arms around his waist when he was close enough.

"I missed you." She said with a sweet smile. Hyde grinned down at her and told her he had missed her too.

Donna first stared at herlong timefriend in shock before bursting into giggles. "Aw! Hyde you are just so sweet!" She said in a sugary voice before walking over to Eric.

Hyde groaned before pushing Jackie back against the wall. Jackie stared up at him innocently, smiling when she felt his hands toying with the hem of her shirt.

"It was cool of you to agree to this Jackie." Hyde whispered in her ear, causing a small shiver of excitement to travel down her spine. Jackie shrugged, nonchalant. "It's cool." Hyde laughed and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"I can see the bitch brigade heading over. I'm going to go find the guys." Jackie nodded, watching her friends walk over to her.

"Girls! I'm so glad you came!" Jackie cried perkily. Misty smiled weakly, but Ashley and Candy both glared at her. "Thanks for the invite Jackie." Candy said sarcastically.

Jackie fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Kelso and Fez ran into the Hub and told everyone to come. We didn't invite anyone personally."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Now that you've got these new friends we never see you Jackie."

Jackie sighed and leaned her head against the side of the pool. "I know, and I'm sorry. Steven just takes up a lot of my time."

Misty made a disgusted face.

"Steven Hyde is not good enough for you Jackie." Ashley nodded her agreement.

"Whatever." Jackie muttered, looking away.

"You know, Justin's coming over." Candy said, changing the subject.

"Is he?" Jackie asked politely.

"Yeah." Candy said with a wide smile.

"I have a boyfriend." Jackie reminded her friends when she noticed the devious grin they shared. "That doesn't mean you can't simply speak with Justin does it?" Misty asked innocently. "No I guess it doesn't. I've got to go find Steven though so I will talk to you later." Jackie replied hurrying away.

Jackie found Steven standing with Donna, trying to tell her how much Eric liked her. "I'm saucier than Kelso!" Hyde cried indignantly and Jackie wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Yes you are." She agreed, kissing him when he pulled her to his front.

"See Jackie agrees with me. She knows just how saucy I can be." Donna glared at them in disgust. "Get a room."

Jackie giggled. "No, seriously Donna. Eric is practically in love with you. He probably has pictures of you all over his room. The kid probably stalks you! He probably goes to bed thinking about you. Actually, he probably touches himself while he does that." Jackie ended, looking thoughtful.

"Ew." Donna said, glaring at her friend. Jackie shrugged. "It's common knowledge. Boys are gross." She said practically. Hyde laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "You're sweet." He said sarcastically laughing as he walked away.

Donna watched as Jackie stared after her boyfriend, a smile seemingly stuck on her face. "Donna, I think I'm going to do it with Steven. Make love I mean." Jackie whispered conspiratorially.

Donna's eyes widened comically. "That didn't take long." Donna muttered.

Jackie glared. "Look Donna. Steven Hyde is one of the sexiest boys in school, and sooner or later he's going to get sick of waiting and I'm not about to let that happen." Jackie said with conviction.

"He likes you Jackie. He's willing to wait." Donna tried to tell her.

"Just because Eric is a perfect gentleman doesn't mean they all are!" Jackie snapped in the way that only she could before stalking away.

"Jackie! Look who is here!" Misty cried as she, Randy, and Justin walked up. Jackie smiled cheerfully and said hello.

"I haven't seen you for a while Justin. How are you?" She asked politely. Justin answered and the two of them got into a surprisingly deep conversation. He told her how his girlfriend had just broken up with him, and she told him about Steven.

"I think he cares about me a lot but he doesn't like to express his feelings. I—I'm afraid he's going to get bored and leave me." Jackie admitted twenty minutes later.

Justin smiled and shook his head. "Jackie, trust me. He isn't going to leave you. Any guy would be stupid to lose you." He ended softly.

Jackie blushed and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Justin." Justin smiled. "You know I'm really sorry your friends have it in their heads we belong together. I thought it would be awkward talking to you but I'm glad its not. We should hang out more often."

Jackie grinned. "I would love that!"

Justin then decided it was time to leave. Jackie, being Jackie, gave him a good bye hug. Hyde saw the hug and misinterpreted it. Justin left, and Jackie made her way back to Hyde, smiling happily.

She moved to kiss him but he held back.

"What was he doing here?" He asked his face shadowed.

"It's a party Steven, half the school is here." Jackie reminded him with a smile.

"Why was he touching you? Is there something I need to know?"

Jackie laughed and shook her head. "Steven. He's my friend. We had a nice talk. He left, we hugged. That was it."

Hyde stared at her suspiciously but nodded a whatever. "I'm going to go talk to Donna." He said, walking away.

Jackie sighed and leaned back against the pool. Jackie stood in the same spot waiting for him to come back for twenty minutes before becoming annoyed and walking over to Fez and Kelso.

"Steven walked away from me!" She shouted indignantly.

Kelso wrapped an arm around her and began flirting mercilessly.

Jackie giggled wondering if Kelso realized what a loser he sounded like. Suddenly she felt herself being ripped away from Kelso and shoved into Donna.

"Steven what are you doing?" Jackie asked bewildered.

Hyde shoved Kelso, knocking him backwards. "Keep your damn hands to yourself man." He yelled angrily.

"What'd I do?" Kelso asked stupidly.

"You're all over my girlfriend!" Hyde snarled.

Everyone was staring now, surprised to see Hyde jealous, especially of his friend.

"We were just talking." Kelso cried.

"You don't need to touch her to talk to her." Jackie came forward as Hyde shoved Kelso again, harder this time.

"Steven, stop it." She cried, grabbing his arm.

"Why don't want your new boyfriend to get hurt?" He spat.

Jackie glared at him. "You left me and I got bored. I needed someone to talk to!"

Hyde narrowed his eyes. "So Justin left and you needed someone else?" He asked cruelly.

Jackie gasped at what he was implying. "I…I was looking for you but I couldn't find you, and I stopped to talk to your friends." Jackie replied her voice thick with unshed tears.

Hyde stared at her for a moment his anger slowly fading away. "Whatever." Hyde muttered before stalking away.

"Jackie, are you okay?" Donna asked quietly. Jackie nodded, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I…I want to be alone for a while." She whispered before walking away.

"Everybody in the deep end! My mother is showing the house!" Jackie cried as she ran over some time later.

"Now?" Donna asked. "People work." Jackie snarled. She jumped down moments before her mother and her clients walked out by the pool. Soon the police were called, and by the time they arrived, Red and Bob had also arrived.

Jackie climbed down the ladder and glared at Hyde. "Officer my mother wants me to tell you she has no intention of pressing charges." Jackie said. Hyde threw her a grateful look but she just stared at him coldly.

"Alright, you kids can go." The officer said.

"Not you two." Red called to Eric and Donna.

Hyde followed Jackie up the latter. "I know you asked your mom not to press charges." Hyde said quietly. "Thank you."

"Just shut up Steven. I just didn't want anyone to know my boyfriend is a criminal." She said.

He laughed quietly. "Can we talk?" He asked.

"No, I'm sorry I've got to go do something." She said, turning to walk away.

"Jackie, come on." Hyde said a tone of pleading coming into his voice.

"How dare you?" Jackie cried angrily. "You humiliated me in front of everyone! Half of those people don't even know me. How could you do that to me?" She asked.

Hyde glanced away. "I—I was jealous. I'm just not used to this Jackie."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Get a better excuse Steven." She snarled, turning to leave.

"Jackie…come on." Hyde said lamely. Jackie turned back, waiting for him to finish but he just stared at her.

She sighed and shook her head. "Alright Steven, well when you figure it out let me know." She whispered wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Need a ride home?" Justin asked quietly as he pulled up next to her.

Jackie nodded and climbed into the car next to him. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly. Jackie began to cry harder and shook her head.

"I think Steven and I just broke up." She said between sobs.

"I'm sure you will get through this Jackie. I've seen you and Steven together and as odd as it sounds I believe you are good for each other."

Jackie told him she didn't want to go home yet so he took her to inspiration point and the two sat in companionable silence. Jackie wiped the last of her tears away and sighed loudly.

"I really liked him." She said quietly.

Justin turned and offered her an apologetic look.

"I really am sorry." For the next hour the two talked about how much Justin had changed, and about Jackie and Hyde. Jackie leaned in to hug him but missed, and before she could even realize what she was doing, her lips were on his. The two of them kissed until they were out of breath. Jackie yanked away, gasping for air and began to cry again. "Please take me home Justin." Jackie said in a wobbly voice a minute later. He agreed quickly.

When she got home she walked into the kitchen to find her mother making a margarita.

"Just what were you thinking young lady?" Pam asked angrily.

Jackie set her jaw and attempted to ignore her mother.

"You look at me when I'm speaking to you." Her mother grabbed her arm and whipped her around.

"What were you thinking?" Jackie yanked her arm out of her mother's hand and glared at her.

"I broke up with my boyfriend mother. Can we talk about this another time?" To Jackie's surprise her mother quickly wrapped her arms around her and then handed her the margarita. Jackie gulped it down and was quickly rewarded with another.

The next morning she woke up with a splitting headache, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. She had just gotten out of the shower, when Hyde stepped into her bedroom. She was gurgling and spit the mouth wash out.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Man you look like hell." Hyde said.

"Thanks a lot." She murmured falling back onto her bed.

"Can we talk now that you've calmed down?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"Talk away."

"I already told you I was sorry!" Hyde burst out.

"Sometimes sorry just isn't enough." Jackie replied angrily.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "You cannot be serious. I made a mistake Jackie, and not a very big one."

Jackie stared at him, realizing he was right. She opened her mouth to apologize when she remembered what had happened the night before.

She had made out with someone else.

Jackie swallowed quickly, hoping the tears would wait until he left to fall.

"I don't want to deal with this anymore Steven." She said quietly.

"You don't just change your mind about someone like this Jackie." Hyde said.

"I've been feeling differently for a long time, Steven you aren't what I want anymore." She said quietly, moving to open the door for him to leave.

"I really hope we can stay friends."

He gaped at her. "Yeah…friends." He murmured before walking out the door and out of her life.

Or so he'd thought, but the next day she showed up in the basement like always, apparently she'd gotten used to his friends, at least Donna.

"Donna can I talk to you?" Jackie asked softly.

Donna glared at her but shrugged. "Whatever." The two girls made their way to the front steps, their usual place to talk. They had barely sat down before Jackie burst into tears and wrapped her arms around Donna.

"What's wrong with you?" Donna asked.

"I never wanted to break up with Steven." Jackie cried.

"Then why did you?" Donna snapped. "Well I was mad at him…and don't forget I had a reason Donna! But that's not the point; the point is I cheated on him." Jackie said quietly.

"You what?" Donna exploded.

"I didn't mean for it to happen and I knew if I told him he would hate me." Donna stared at the small girl in front of her, surprised at how bad she felt for the pixie.

"He won't hate you." Donna told her

. "Yes he will. He will." Jackie said and continued to cry.

A/N--Okay so I know this isnt the greatest and yes...another break up...grr but I honestly could not think of a reason for Hyde to want to go to the Disco thing in the next episode...yes I am bad...okay so yes please read and review! It is almost my birthday so i ask if u do not have anything nice to say dont say anything at all!


	8. That Disco Episode

Disclaimer--Own the changed plot...and anyone you don't recognize

Chapter 7: That disco Episode

Jackie was sitting on the freezer reading the newspaper while the rest of the gang played cards. She suddenly threw it down and jumped off the freezer.

"Oh my god! Donna!"She cried in excitement. "They opened up a disco!"

Donna glanced up looking slightly interested. "Where?"The redheadasked.

"Kenosha." Jackie began dancing around excitedly.

"Are you crazy, a disco?" Eric asked scornfully.

"Actually it sounds pretty fun." Donna said, ignoring him.

"We could go." Eric amended.

"Man I'm out. I fold." Kelso said suddenly, dropping his cards. Hyde glanced up and gave him a funny look.

"Fine; go make some popcorn, and take her with you." Hyde said pointing at Jackie. Jackie sent Hyde a dirty look but followed Kelso up the stairs.

"What is disco?" Fez asked curiously.

"Disco is from hell, and not the cool part of hell with all the murderers but the lame ass part with the accountants." Hyde replied.

"You're still going though right? To get Jackie back?" Eric teased.

Hyde glared at him. "No, I'm over that." He muttered. Just then Jackie could be heard yelling, "Kelso! Get off me I'm not kissing you!" Hyde felt his entire body tense and he set his jaw. Donna turned and smirked at him. "What?" He snapped in annoyance.She laughed,shook her head and looked away.

The four friends sat in silence for a few minutes.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked suddenly.

Donna was looking at Kelso's cards. Ericteased her mercilessly until Jackie called for help. "Donna why don't you take a little look at my cards, then you won't have to wait for me to leave."

Donna tried to push him away but he sat on her legs.

"Take a look! Tell me what I have you cheater!" Eric cried teasingly.

"You've got nothing." Donna said back.

"Yeah and I'm gonna bluff so watch out." He cried running up the stairs.

"Donna has stuff for Eric yes?" Fez asked.

"No Donna has a thing for Eric." Hyde said. "Why _do_ you have a thing for Eric?" He asked curiously.

"Why do you have a thing for Jackie?" Donna shot back.

The smug smirk on Hyde's face quickly changed to a scowl. "I'm over that." He growled.

Jackie came down the stairs moments later, still dancing followed closely by Kelso who was staring at her ass.

"Kelso stop looking at her ass." Hyde snapped gruffly.

Kelso glanced over at him. "Damn Hyde you aren't dating Jackie anymore! That means I can stare at her."

Jackie let out an indignant screech and hit Kelso on the arm. "No, it doesn't." She snapped.

"You're still all possessive you are not over her." Eric said when he came down the stairs a moment later.

Hyde refused to look at either Jackie or Eric, and refused to comment.

"Hello? I'm sitting right here Eric." Jackie said loudly.

"So?"

Jackie shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You are all so clueless." She muttered, getting up and walking out the door.

"Man I can't believe Donna and Jackie are dragging everyone to the disco." Hyde said. The guys were helping Red clean the garage, hoping to find aluminum cans, to scrounge up some money for gas.

Kelso, Fez, and Eric went over to Kelso's to get more cans.

"Man I can't believe they're going to waste all their money on that stupid disco when they could buy a really big bag—of caramels." Hyde said to Red.

"You can't dance can ya?" Red asked.

"I can dance." Hyde defended.

"I don't think so pal." Hyde glared at the older man.

"I can dance." He defended again.

"Not one step."

Hyde sighed in defeat. "You're right not one step."

Red laughed before replying, "You've got a problem because woman always wanna dance."

"Why?"

"Women like to wiggle around."

"Look I don't really wanna wiggle around in public, but Jackie broke up with me and I figure if I go to this stupid Disco, and show her I actually kind of like her she'll take me back." Hyde grumbled.

Red laughed. "Why you like that annoying, loud girl I will never know." Red said.

"Yeah, most people don't." Hyde said with a smirk.

The next thing he knew, Mrs. Forman knew all about his little plan, and kept going on and on about how romantic he was, and how Jackie was the dumbest little girl in the world if she didn't take him back. Then she was trying to teach him to dance. He sucked, and it was humiliating but damn it he'd gotten used to Jackie and he wanted her back. If public humiliation helped him do it; then whatever.

"Kelso, you are not sitting next to me. Steven. Get back here." Jackie ordered when Kelso attempted to move in next to her. Kitty was barely able to contain her squeal of delight. "Whatever." Hyde muttered, climbing in next to her. He tried not to smile when Jackie pressed up against him in an attempt to get away from Fez during the drive down but found himself unable to contain it.

Jackie had been dancing with Kelso but apparently he was extremely embarrassing so she left and went to sit with Fez.

"I think I like this crap." He said, asking Jackie to dance.

"Dance with Donna, I need to talk to Jackie." Hyde ordered.

"She's a giant!" Fez cried, looking at Donna.

"Then don't dance." Hyde snarled.

"I don't want to talk to you." Jackie said back.

"You're wearing a damn dress Jackie; don't make me throw you over my shoulder." Hyde threatened.

Jackie scowled in annoyance but followed him outside anyway.

"What did you want to say?" She asked.

"Get in the car." Hyde ordered, opening the door for her, so she could scoot in. She didn't say a word, but scooted in anyway.

"Look Steven, before you say anything I just want to tell you I hate you." Jackie said.

"No you don't." Hyde said back.

"Yes I do! You're a jerk!" She said angrily.

"That never seemed to bother you before. I'm not going to apologize. You just…do you have any idea the affect you have on me? I don't get jealous Jackie, I never have but you…when I see you with another guy it kills me."

Jackie stared at him for a moment but said nothing.

"I hate that I'm here Jackie. I hate that I'm sitting here begging you to take me back but I am and that's got to be worth something right?" He asked quietly.

Jackie looked away before opening her mouth as though she had something to say but changed her mind.

"This is about more than that stupid party. I just…I can't be with you anymore Steven." Jackie said, once again trying to leave the Vista Cruiser.

"Can't or won't?" Hyde asked from behind her.

She stopped and turned to face him. "Steven…please!" She begged, tears shining in her eyes.

"Tell me you don't still have feelings for me." He demanded.

Okay so he hated himself for acting like this, he was acting like he would die if Jackie wasn't with him but he'd gotten used to her, she was like his drug, and he wasn't about to let that go. He'd have to act extra Zen tomorrow, and probably bitch more about the government than ever but he didn't care, not now.

Her tears were pooling over, and she was staring at him wide eyed.

"I—I can't." She stuttered proving to him that she couldn't say it, not while looking him in the eyes. He pulled her in to his chest despite her struggles and begged her to stop crying.

"You're going to hate me." She finally murmured brokenly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I only broke up with you because I kissed Justin." She said, her voice catching repeatedly.

He stiffened and she pulled away from him, her beautiful face contorted in pain, and self loathing.

"When?" He asked.

"Justin brought me home after the party and I was upset. I was crying and we talked and I kissed him." She said softly.

"Why?" He asked.

"I—I thought we were done. I was so hurt and embarrassed and he was being so nice to me. It…it just happened." She said, beginning to cry again.

Hyde sat, staring at her but not really seeing her. "I hate that kid." He finally muttered.

Jackie sighed. "I kissed him Steven, not the other way around." She said, for once owning up to her mistakes.

"Whatever." He muttered looking away from her.

Jackie continued to stare at him. Finally he turned back to her and shrugged. "I don't know exactly what you want me to say Jackie. You cheated on me." Jackie finally turned away, her shoulders shaking noticeably.

"You know what? Whatever. I'll get over it." He said finally.

The words were barely out of his mouth before she was kissing him. They made out for a while, until he finally pulled away.

"Look I hate to break this up, but I took lessons from Mrs. Forman all week so I could dance with you, let's dance." He said with a smile.

Jackie let out a squeal of delight and scrambled out of the car.

"I'm so glad you two are back together, now Jackie can finally stop talking about killing Pam Macy!" Donna said happily.

"Why were you going to kill Pam Macy?" Hyde asked curiously.

"She's been telling people all week you broke up with me because I wouldn't put out. She said I wasn't woman enough for you!" She said angrily. Hyde laughed, knowing that if Pam and Jackie ever did fight, his girl would kick the slutty blonde's ass. He smiled, and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"You're more than enough." He whispered in her ear so only she could hear him.

She giggled and the two began kissing.

Fez yelled something about his needs and the two stopped.

"Fez is never riding in the backseat with us again." Jackie pouted later. "He totally ruined the moment."Fez looked affronted butdid not comment.

"Kelso isn't sitting back here either; he'd try and get in on the action." Hyde reminded her.

"Okay from now on, Fez sits on Donna's lap and we sit alone." Jackie said seriously.

Donna turned around and glared at the small cheerleader. "Yeah, right." The redhead said with a roll of her eyes.

"Okay, you two out." Eric said, dropping Hyde and Jackie off at Jackie's house.

"Thanks man." Hyde said helping Jackie out.

A/N—this makes me UNCOMFORTABLE!

"Are your parents here?" Hyde asked casually.

let out a bitter laugh. "Are they ever?" She asked, taking his hand and leading him inside.

Hyde then picked her up and carried her up to her bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

"Let's get you out of this dress." Hyde murmured, helping her out of her purple dress. "You looked extremely hot tonight." He said, kissing her shoulder softly.

Not long after Jackie was standing in front of him, in her black lingerie. Her bra was strapless, and extremely sexy, her panties lacy, barely there.

"Where do you get this stuff?" Hyde asked with a groan.

"It's imported." She said with a smirk. He kissed her again, pulling her hair out of its bun. It was messy and she moved to run her fingers through it to comb it but he stopped her. "Don't." She smiled at him before unbuttoning his shirt, and pulling it off.

"Take off your pants." She said with a sly grin.

"I thought you told Donna I do that too often?" He said teasingly.

Jackie laughed and hit him on the chest. "Shut up." She said, still giggling.

The two climbed into her bed and before long Jackie was sound asleep. Hyde lay behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist trying to think of a way to kill Justin. Suddenly Jackie woke up, turning around and smiling at him.

"I really missed you." She said quietly, into his chest.

Hyde smirked. "I missed you too." He said, leaning down to capture her lips.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, when his hand slid under her bra and cupped her breast. She made a sound of surprise and he pulled away.

"I'm sorry…I just…" He started but she cut him off, by unclasping her bra and letting it slide to the floor. He reached between them and caressed her. She moaned into his mouth, and he felt like he was in heaven, because it had been way too long since he'd heard Jackie moan. He trailed hot kisses down her neck, until he finally came in contact with her nipple. He stayed in that area for a while, stopping when his hand slid down her belly and began to rub her outside her underwear. They'd gone this far once, and he hadn't put his hand inside her underwear, she hadn't been ready for it. He continued rubbing her, listening to her groans.

He was extremely surprised when Jackie looked at the bulge in his boxers and told him she wanted to do something she'd heard about during cheerleading practice. She'd never touched him before; she'd always thought it was disgusting. He raised an eyebrow and told her he'd be fine, she didn't have to but apparently she wanted to. She took him in her hand, and although at first he had to show her what to do, which was actually kind of hot, she got the hang of it. Jackie smiled in triumph when she was done and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Was that okay?" She asked nervously, her grin wavering. He kissed her on the lips and told her it was perfect, and then he did something he wasn't sure was alright with her, and slid his hand into her underwear, and rubbed her. She gasped and grabbed his shoulders in surprise.

"Wha—what are you doing?" She gasped, when his finger slid into her. "Trying something I heard about in cheerleading." Hesaid sarcaistically but with a grin. It didn't take long for Jackie, and by the time he was done she was staring at him with a dazed look in her eyes.

"That was amazing." She panted. "We should do this more often."

He laughed and kissed her quickly on the mouth.

Monday when Jackie walked into school Candy ran over to her. "I hope you're real proud of yourself Jackie." She said, giving her friend a disgusted look.

"What did I do?" Jackie asked in surprise.

"You didn't know? Steven and his stupid friends beat up Justin, he can barely walk!" Candy said before stalking away.

Jackie stared after her friend for a moment, trying to decide whether to laugh or be upset. She chose amused when Justin walked past her a few moments later, limping and bruised but otherwise fine.

When Steven and his friends showed up a few minutes later she smiled and kissed her boyfriend quickly.

"You beat up Justin?" She asked innocently.

Hyde stopped in his tracks and stared at her. "Nope, wasn't me." He said with a completely straight face.

"Steven, he told Candy it was you." Jackie said with a smirk.

He threw up his hands in defeat. "I only hit him a few times, Forman hit him with a bat, and Kelso shot him with his BB gun and Fez…well Justin had a Sugar Baby so Fez stole that."

Jackie gasped and turned to Eric. "You hit him with a bat?" Jackie asked Eric.

Eric looked sheepish, "It was a whiffle bat."

A/N-- Okay so yes this wasa short piece of crap but I've got a lot going on right now...one of my closest cousins is graduating and I am attemtping to make a video for her...I'm meeting my birth mom that same day...I've got a bunch of make up work for school to get done...final speech...and about thirty other things so sorry this didnt get posted until now and sorry it sucks but the next chapter will hopefully be much better. The semi "sex" scene was extremely hard and uncomfortable for me to write. It probably makes absolutely no sense but I wanted to show their relationship was changing. So seriously if you've got a complaint don't even bother because I know this wasnt a great chapterand I know the sex scene was horrid. So there is no point. Thank you. Read nad Review please:)


	9. The DriveIn

I own nothing but the changed plot and any characters you do not recognize.

A/n--This is a rather short chapter but I wasnt sure how to change this anymore than I had. Hopefully the next one will be longer.

Chapter 8: Drive In

The four boys were sitting in Eric's basement, talking about nothing as usual when Kelso shot up in excitement. "The Omen is playing at the drive in!" Kelso cried excitedly. "You know what this means for us? It's make out city."

Kelso had only recently started dating Jackie's friend Ashley, and had been trying to bring her to the basement for weeks.

"Gee I really like you as a friend Kelso, but can I bring a girl?" Eric asked sarcastically.

"Yeah! Man horror movies turn on chicks faster than porno." Kelso replied excitedly.

"Really faster than that?" Hyde asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, if only someone would make a porno horror movie."

Hyde and Eric exchanged a 'I can't believe this freak is our friend' look. "Well then there'd be no stopping you." Eric said jokingly.

"I know." Kelso replied cockily.

"Jackie loves the drive in, we're in." Hyde said lazily."

"Alright!" Kelso cried happily. "What about you Eric?"

"I'm in." He said excitedly.

"There are six of us, and only two seats in the Vista Cruiser." Hyde reminded the other two boys.

"I'll be taking my dad's car; you got to remember Ashley is Pam Macy's sister." Kelso said with a laugh.

"Kelso doesn't it bother your girlfriend that you've had sex with her sister?" Eric asked.

"Yeah probably." Kelso answered simply.

"I want to date a whore." Fez pouted. Kelso laughed. Suddenly Jackie stomped through the basement door. Hyde opened his arms immediately, making room for her to sit on his lap.

"Steven, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you." She said in exasperation.

"Jackie, I'm here every day after school. Where else would I be?" He asked calmly.

"Well whatever, I've been looking for you." She said, turning to give him a wide smile.

"What do you want?" He asked suspiciously.

"My mother and father are home, they want you to come over for dinner tonight." Jackie said, offering him an innocent smile.

"No." Hyde replied bluntly, shaking his head.

"Steven, please! If my parents see how well you treat me, they'll be so much more accepting of our relationship." Jackie tried to argue but Hyde was not having it.

"Jackie, I'm not doing it." He said, his tone final.

"Ugh! Steven sometimes you are more trouble than you are worth." Jackie said angrily, jumping off his lap, and hitting him on the arm before stalking out the door.

"Looks like someone won't be going to the movies with us tomorrow." Kelso said smugly.

Hyde smirked and arched an eyebrow. In the next moment Jackie stalked back into the room, sat down on his lap and kissed him. "I'm sorry Steven, I didn't mean that." She said sweetly. Kelso screamed in the girly way that only he can while Jackie cuddled sweetly into her boyfriend.

"The Omen? That's at the drive-in!" Jackie said. "I know! I really like Eric and I'd like to have a physical relationship but…" Donna trailed off.

"It's called make out Donna! Say it!" Jackie said forcefully. "Alright, make out." Donna repeated. "But I don't want it to be public, I don't want it to be tacky I don't want there to pressure and now it's become this public, tacky, pressure thing." Donna stared glumly at the ground.

"I get it; everyone wants their first make out to be special, in some place romantic like Ireland or Disneyworld." Jackie replied wistfully. Donna stared at the girl in disgust. "Disneyworld? How did you ever end up with Hyde?" Donna asked incredulously.

Jackie looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm not sure, I was just running from Kelso and there he was." She said with a reflective grin.

"Jackie! Focus!" Donna reminded her. "Oh right sorry. So let me get this straight he asked you to the drive-in and you said…yes." Jackie said, not realizing at the same time Hyde and Eric were having their own conversation. "Did Donna say yes?" Hyde asked. "Yes." Donna answered Jackie, while Eric answered Hyde.

"Yes this is great; Jackie and I will come with you." Hyde said. "No!" Eric exclaimed. "Will you come with us?" Donna asked. "Why not?" Hyde asked. "Why?" Jackie questioned. "You'd be like competition." Eric said. "You'd be like a loophole." Donna answered. "Competition, what are you on about you moron?" Hyde asked, staring at his friend like he was crazy. "A loophole?" Jackie asked in confusion. "Yeah I'd have to keep up with you and Jackie, it'd make me nervous.""I can always talk to you if I get nervous, cause you've gotta be bored with sex by now." Donna said.

"What do you mean?" Hyde and Jackie asked simultaneously.

"You and Jackie had done it like a million times." Eric said. Donna was saying the same thing to Jackie.

"We've never done it man." Hyde told Eric. "We have never done it! Trust me, when we do it the boy will be praising me for weeks." Jackie informed Donna. "Whatever." Donna and Eric said concurrently. "We'll be there." Jackie told Donna helpfully. "Fine, we won't come." Hyde answered Eric.

"Perfect."

"Thanks."

"What are we doing?" Hyde asked the next day, as Jackie bounded out of her house.

"We're going to the drive-in with Eric and Donna." Jackie said happily.

"No, we aren't. I told Forman we wouldn't." Hyde said. Jackie glared at him for a moment before smiling innocently. "But Steven, think of what a great burn it would be to go anyway." That got him. He kissed her quickly on the mouth. "You're a genius babe." He said happily. "You look great by the way." Jackie smiled, and looked down at her multicolored plaid blazer; it was something Steven used to hate on her.

"Jackie and Hyde what are you doing here?" Donna asked, faking surprise.

"Nothing, what are you doing?" Jackie asked back.

"Donna and I are going to the drive in, remember?" He asked giving Hyde a glare.

"Thank you Eric we'd love to go!" Jackie said happily, crawling into the backseat.

"Sorry man, she said it'd make a great burn." Hyde said when Eric glared at him. "Forman, I'm not going to hook up with my girlfriend while you and Donna are in the same damn car. Relax." Hyde said irritably when Eric refused to turn away.

Eric arched an eyebrow but said nothing as the two boys climbed into the car.

Hyde reached out and put his arm around his tiny girlfriend, quickly pulling her closer to him.

At the movie, Donna and Eric were sitting in the front seat, both on their own side of the car. In the backseat, Jackie was cuddled into Hyde, her hand tracing circles over his thighs.

"You want something?" He finally asked, giving her a significant smirk. She blushed and looked away, trying to pretend to watch the movie. Hyde laughed quietly and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"What'd you want?"

Jackie turned to stare at him, the blush high on her cheeks. "We haven't…we haven't talked about what happened between us after the disco…" She trailed off, her face becoming almost purple with embarrassment.

Hyde sighed and pulled away. "I should have expected this." He replied calmly.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Steven I—I'd really like to talk about what happened. That's the most we've ever done. Ever." Jackie reminded him. Hyde grinned widely and leaned closer to her whispering, "I remember Jackie." Jackie blushed again and nodded.

"I just…you don't expect that every time do you Steven?" Hyde's smile wavered a bit. "Uh…well no…"

Jackie quickly cut in. "I'm not saying we can't do it again Steven but sometimes I'd still like to be able to act like we did when we first began dating."

Hyde's smile grew and he laughed. "I understand Jackie." He replied happily. He leaned in to kiss her but her next words stopped him.

"I may be ready soon Steven. Not—not tonight and not within the next week but…soon."

Hyde smiled and kissed Jackie quickly on the cheek. "I can wait Jackie. Whenever you are ready is good enough for me."

Jackie squealed delightfully and jumped onto Hyde's lap. "Are you sure?"

Hyde laughed again and shook his head. "Jackie, I'm not with you for sex. I'm with you because for some crazy reason I like you."

Jackie quickly closed the distance between their lips.

By the middle of the movie, Jackie's blazer was off, and the two were going at it furiously in the backseat.

Jackie sat up suddenly, and looked around. "Donna, are you guys okay up here?" She asked loudly.

"No. I want popcorn and I want the boys to go get it." Donna said.

"Eric can go." Hyde replied attaching his lips to his girlfriend's neck.

"No, Steven go with Eric." Jackie ordered.

Hyde rolled his eyes but went along.

"I didn't bring you here so you could make out with Hyde. This is so awkward." Donna said irritably.

"I know, and I'm sorry I guess I wasn't being a very good friend." Jackie said apologetically. "No more making out. I promise." Jackie swore just as Hyde peaked in through the window. "I need money for the popcorn." Hyde said.

"Don't want it anymore." Donna snapped.

Hyde immediately started kissing Jackie's neck but she pushed him away. It took exactly one minute for Jackie to cave and start kissing Hyde again. The two in the backseat only halfway realized Donna and Eric had slipped out of the car.

"We should slow down, we uh…we're not doing anything in the back of Forman's car." Hyde said softly.

She smiled up at him. "That's so cute, you're getting all shy." She said with a laugh. Hyde looked away and muttered something about not wanting everyone in the world to know about their sex life. "You're sweet." Jackie whispered.

The two sat up, and Jackie put her blazer back on, adjusting her scarf to hide the hickey she knew had developed. Suddenly she let out a squeal of excitement.

"Steven look! Eric just kissed Donna!" She said happily. Their friends were going at it wildly on the hood of the car. "OH MY GOD SHE FELL OFF!" Jackie yelled. "And now they're going at it on the ground." Hyde said with a laugh.

A few days later, Jackie was sitting with Donna, staring at her 'friend' and she used the term loosely, with a sly smile on her face.

"What?" Donna finally asked in annoyance.

"How was it?" Jackie asked. "Eric, I mean the whole world saw you two but you haven't told me how it was yet."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Look Jackie I'm not into discussing private issues with people I don't like very much."

"Whatever. Who else are you going to talk about this with? All your friends are boys." Jackie reminded the redhead.

"Why are you always right?" Donna asked.

Jackie shrugged. "Just gifted I guess."

Donna went into detail, telling her how great her first make out with Eric had been.

"Maybe it's just because we've been friends since we were little." Donna said.

"Maybe, but it doesn't really matter Donna. You like who you like. Do you think I would feel the way I do about Steven if I could do anything to help it?" Jackie asked.

"Uh…I donno. Would you?"

"Of course not, he's scruffy." Jackie said.

"Jackie you make absolutely no sense at all." Donna said, offering the pixie a strange look.

"That's why so many people love me." Jackie shot back. Donna groaned.

"Wow, you're so modest." She said sarcastically.

"Donna, when you're this cute you don't need modesty." Jackie said impatiently.

"Of course how could I have forgotten?" Donna said mockingly.

"It's okay. I forgive you." Jackie replied seriously.

A/n--Another chapter done. Yay. Alright so hopefully the next chapter will go better. Read and Review:)


	10. Thanksgiving

Disclaimer--i own nothing but the changed plot

Chapter 9: Thanksgiving

"I can't believe Eric's slutty sister is coming home for Thanksgiving. People like Laurie should have their own Thanksgiving." Jackie grumbled.

"Laurie's pretty hot, and she's totally into me so lay off Jackie." Kelso said.

Jackie turned to glare at him. "Kelso, you've got a girlfriend." She reminded him. "If you cheat on Ashley Steven will have to kick your ass."

Hyde arched an eyebrow and gazed at his girlfriend. "Don't volunteer me for your evil cheerleader schemes."

"It's not a scheme Steven, it's you kicking Kelso's ass." Jackie said reasonably.

"So this Kate is she hot?" Hyde asked eagerly, wincing when Jackie pinched his arm. "I was just asking." He said with a sigh.

"Don't ask." She commanded.

"Of course she's hot, all college girls are hot." Kelso cut in."I mean we've all seen the brochures right?"

Jackie rolled her eyes and stood up. "Okay, Donna help me play some music. Right now." She ordered.

Hyde waited until his girlfriend was out of earshot before turning to Eric. "So she's hot right?"

"Oh so hot!" Eric replied. Kelso and Hyde both laughed.

By the juke box Jackie was attempting to be sympathetic. "You okay?" She asked, compassionately, a huge surprise coming from Jackie.

"Um, yeah." Donna answered back.

"Donna! How can you be okay? There's a college woman sleeping in his bed."

"He's sleeping in the basement." Donna reminded the pint sized cheerleader.

"Donna! Stairs are not going to stop a high school horn dog. Barbed _wire_ will not stop a high school horn dog. A wall of _fire_ will not stop a high school horn dog."

"Jackie I get it! I get it!"

"Poor Donna, so naïve!" Jackie said sadly. Donna gave her a strange look as the two girls sat down next to the boys.

"What do you guys want to do?" Donna asked.

"I'm gonna head home. I'm tuckered out." Eric said, faking a yawn.

Jackie gave Donna a significant look.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jackie asked Hyde, who was attempting to follow Kelso who had gotten up to follow Eric. "To the basement."

"No, you are not going to meet that slut." Jackie said.

"Jackie, I wasn't…" Hyde said but trailed off, realizing how incredibly pointless fighting with Jackie would be.

"Alright, what do you want to do?" He asked warily.

"Donna and I want to go to the movies."

"What? No we don't!" Donna answered; she didn't want to spend anymore time with this midget than was necessary. Jackie stomped on Donna's foot.

"Shut up you lumberjack! We want to go to the movies."

Hyde stared at Jackie, finally shrugging and yanking Fez up from his seat."Fez, my foreign friend we're going to a movie."

Fez rolled his eyes. "Keep that one quiet." He whispered loudly to Hyde.

Hyde smirked back, and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. "Trust me, I will."

A little over two hours later, the four walked out of the theater. Jackie was chattering incessantly, Hyde appeared to be tuning her out, but Donna and Fez both looked ready to kill her.

"Where to now?" Hyde asked, looking over at Donna and Fez.

"I'm going home." Donna said irritably.

"Donna! The night is just beginning!" Jackie cried.

"Well, why don't you end your night with Hyde?" Donna asked sweetly.

"My parents are home." Jackie admitted with a sigh.

"Making out is no fun when your drunken mother stumbles into your room every twenty minutes to tell you how cute you are!" Jackie said sadly.

Hyde nodded his agreement. "Last week, she pinched my ass."

"So you made out with a college girl?" Fez asked in awe.

"Kinda." Eric said with a smile.

"Start talkin'." Hyde ordered.

"Why man? You've got a girlfriend." Kelso said idiotically.

"Kelso man, my girlfriend is a sophomore." Hyde said, as though that explained everything.

"Tell it like a story, like a sexy story." Kelso said with a giggle. "Okay, she like jammed her entire tongue into my mouth, and you wouldn't think a girl had that much tongue."

"That's great!" Kelso cried in excitement.

"Oh wait…oh yeah…I don't know I feel kind of guilty. Almost like dirty." After two stupid comments from Fez and Kelso Eric said, "No I feel bad. Look I think I gotta tell Donna."

"Really? Well on behalf of men everywhere." Hyde said, smacking him in the side of the head.

"Hyde, you've got a girlfriend are you telling me when you and Jackie were dating, if you'd kissed another girl you wouldn't have talked to her about it?" Eric asked.

"Irrelevant." Hyde replied calmly.

"Yeah man, the best thing to do is juggle them both until it blows up in your face." Kelso added.

Hyde gave Kelso a look. "No man, I say if it bothers you don't do it again, but don't tell Donna about it either."

"You're evil man; I'm beginning to think you've had practice at this." Eric said.

Hyde smirked. "I've never touched another girl since I agreed to be Jackie's boyfriend, but before that…that was fair play." Hyde said with a laugh.

Eric shook his head. "If Jackie wasn't the devil I'd feel sorry for her." He said.

Hyde smacked him again. "Stop calling my girlfriend the devil."

"Look, you guys just don't understand. I can't hide anything, the minute she looks at me she's going to know!" Eric said; panicked. As if on cue Donna came bounding down the stairs.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" She asked casually.

"I kissed a girl!" Eric said, jumping up.

"WHAT?" Donna questioned dangerously.

"You what?" "Oh my god you bastard!" "How could you?" Rang out from his friend's mouths before they all hurried away. The three boys regrouped in the kitchen.

"What if Eric rats you out?" Kelso asked.

Hyde glared at him. "I'll kill him." Suddenly they heard Donna's angry voice, and Eric replying. "Hyde used to kiss other girls all the time when he and Jackie were dating! At least I told you!"

"He's dead." Hyde threatened.

"You can start with your own butt!" Donna screamed, running up the stairs.

"Donna you wanna talk?" Hyde asked.

"Get bent! You're worse than he is!" Donna screamed storming away.

"I guess Donna didn't take it very well." Kelso said.

"Take what well?" Red asked, when Kelso didn't answer Red glared at him until he told him what happened.

"Anything else?" Red asked threateningly.

"You're son is a whore." Fez said with a laugh.

"He's going to be a dead whore when I see him." Hyde added before the three left the house.

"Steven, what are you doing here?" Jackie asked whenshe answered the door later that day. Donna was standing behind Jackie, and fromthe look on her face he knew she had told on him.

"I was hoping we could talk." Hyde said calmly.

"What would we have to talk about?" Jackie asked sweetly.

"Uh...I thought you would want to here it from me since obviously _some_ people can't keep their big mouths shut." Hyde snarled, glaring at Donna. To his surprise Jackie laughed and shook her head, pulling him into the house.

"Don't be angry with her Steven. Donna was just being a good friend."

Hyde stared at his girlfriend in shock again. "You aren't going to scream at me? No tears?"

Jackie shrugged and smiled. "Steven, it wasn't like we were serious then. You had every right to do whatever you wanted."

Hydehad been expecting a fight. He had expectedher to scream at him, and to cry and to even possibly end their relationship. He hadnt expected to be forgiven. "Jackie are you sure you're alright? I- I thought you'd be more upset than this."

Jackie smiled again and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Steven, as long as you havent done anything since we've been exclusive Ireally can't say anything about you."

Hyde still looked confused. "Um...alright then...are you coming to Forman's for Thanksgiving desert?" Jackie nodded happily and Hyde left.The smile fell off Jackie's face the minute the door closed and she turned back to Donna. "Why did you lie to him? Before he got here you were ready to tear his head off." Donna asked, confused. Jackie sighed sadly. "I'm the one that cheated Donna. Remember? If I get upset I may lose him. I couldn'thandle that." She said simply before telling Donna she wanted to hear more about what an ass Eric was.

"I'm going to kill you, you scrawny little freak." Hyde announced angrily, stalking over to Eric.

"What'd I do?" Eric asked, genuinely confused.

"You were drowning so you drug me down with you?" Hyde asked dangerously.

"Oh that." Eric said nervously. "You didn't sound like you cared when you were talking about it."

"Well obviously I didn't want my girlfriend knowing I kissed other girls while I was dating her!" Hyde said calmly, frogging Eric in the shoulder, hard. "Sorry man." Eric said genuinely.

"Whatever." Hyde replied, hitting him once more before settling into his chair grumpily. Eric muttered something about the devil and Hyde gave him a warning look. "Shut up Forman."

"Wellwas Jackie pissed about it?" Eric asked cheerfully.

"No! She was acting like it didnt even matter." Hyde grumbled.

"You're mad about that?" Eric asked.

Hyde shrugged. "I was expecting a fight. I prepared for tears. She was all chirpy. Threw me off."

Ericbegan to laugh. "You went over to her house to beg didn't you? Aw that's cute. You lover her." Eric said simply, still laughing. "Shut up man. I don't love her. I barely like her." Ericopened his mouth to reply but Kelso and Fez ran into the room.

"I just had a little talk with your girlfriend." Kelso announced smugly. "Or should I say ex?"

Hyde glared at him. "What thehell are you talkingabout?" He snarled in confusion.Kelso ignored him.

"Don't you want to know what was said?"The boyasked innocently.

"That's cool."

"We're going out tonight. I'm going to nail her." Kelso said happily.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Hyde had jumped out of his chair and lunged at Kelso, wrapping his hands tightly around his neck. "Touch my girlfriend and I'll kill you!" Hyde yelled.

Eric and Fez were trying to yank Hyde off Kelso, but Hyde had a strong grip. "She asked me!"

"That doesn't mean you agree, and it especially doesn't mean you're going to touch her you whore!"

Kelso was almost to the point of passing out when Jackie stalked down the stairs and stared at the boys.

"Steven! What are you doing?" She asked, running over and ripping him off Kelso.

Hyde glared at her before stalking out the door she had just come through. He couldn't believe she was doing something so stupid. She acted like she didn't care about what he'd done and then she went behind his back with his friend!

"What happened?" Eric quickly filled her in on what happened.

Jackie kicked Kelso in the side and ran out the door after Hyde. "Steven, wait up." Jackie said, hurrying after him.

"Aren't you going to wait on Kelso? Nurse him back to health?" Hyde asked sarcastically.

"Steven…I'm not quite sure what your talking about."

"You were going to go out with Kelso? After you told me what happened didn't bother you?"

"What? No! Ashley wanted me to go to a movie with them tonight, I wasn't going anywhere with Kelso!" Jackie cried.

Hyde stopped and stared at her. "Good."

Jackie quickly kissed him on the cheek. "Alright look Steven, Donna thinks I need to come clean so here it is. I care that you kissed other girls. It pisses me off, and it hurts me that you didn't tell me." She said, her eyes flashing. To her surprise, Hyde grinned.

"Thank god."

Jackie arched an eyebrow.

"A fight I can handle, that calm stuff? Never do that to me again." He murmured, grabbing her and kissing her roughly on the lips.

Jackie arched an eyebrow again and stared at him in confusion. "I don't want to fight though. So I will forgive on the basis that you attacked your best friend for me."She said giving him a happy smile.

Hyde smirked and kissed her on the cheek. "Now tell me who you kissed." She demanded.

Hyde groaned. "I was waiting for this."

"You should have been, now tell me who you kissed."

"Why does it even matter?"

"I need to know so I can send Donna to stomp on them with her big giant feet!" Jackie said vehemently with an evil grin.

"Why would Donna stomp on them?" Hyde asked, giving her a strange look.

"She's a giant Steven, it's what she does." Jackie explained.

Hyde laughed. "Alright, so I may have stretched the truth." Hyde admitted with a grin.

"What?" He nodded. "I kissed Pam Macy once and it was only because I was totally wasted and I thought she was you."He looked guiltysoJackie kicked him slightly less hard than she would have.

"How could you think she was me?" She asked indignantly.

Hyde shifted uncomfortably. "Someone spray painted her hair black. She has a shrill voice."

Jackie looked affronted again but did nothing but sigh as his arms came around her to hold her tightly.She kissed him hard on the lips and giggled when he kissed back. It wasn't passionate, or intense, it was playful. "Thank you for telling me." She said. "Whatever." Hyde grumbled back. She laughed and kissed him again.

Jackie was leaning against Hyde, eating a slice of pumpkin pie slowly. "Donna looks so sad." She remarked.

"Yep." Hyde said characteristically.

Jackie laughed quietly. "I'm going to head to the bathroom, go offer Donna some pie." She ordered, kissing him quickly on the mouth before walking up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Hey Donna want some pie?" He asked as he walked up to the tall redhead, two slices of pie in his hands.

"I don't want any stupid pie!" Donna said angrily, jumping up and stalking away.

"I didn't kiss her!" Hyde yelled at her back, Eric sent him an irritated look and chased after Donna.

"Wow, she must have eaten that really quickly." Jackie said with a look of disgust on her face.

"No, she ran out." Hyde informed her. "Oh, did Eric follow her?" Jackie asked. "Yep." Jackie smiled, and sat on his lap chattering happily.

"Steven, take it somewhere else." Red said.

Jackie smiled at Red, who seemed to change his mind. "I want you both to stay where I can see you, or my foot is going so far up your ass." He threatened Hyde. Hyde gave him a funny look but nodded, and the two continued talking until Eric and Donna walked back in.

"Donna! Is everything better?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah." Donna said happily, she was staring at Eric with a dazed look in her eyes. The two couples talked for a while, before Eric headed into the kitchen. He came out a few minutes later laughing. He told everyone about his encounter with Kate. "Oops." He said with a smile. Donna punched him in the leg but laughed as she saw Kelso hovering near the girl. She moved away from the tall boy and ran into Fez. He seemed to have offended her and she moved on again.

"I'll be right back." Jackie told Hyde quickly.

She walked over to Kate and gave the older girl a sugary smile. "It isn't nice going around trying to steal high school girls' boyfriends Kate. It's rude." Jackie said with fake cheerfulness.

Kate smiled sweetly. "It isn't my fault if you young girls can't keep a good grip on your men."

Jackie nodded. "If Donna had heard that she'd sit on you." Jackie said informatively before stomping hard on Kate's foot. "Whore!" She shrieked as Hyde picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"You owe us." Hyde told Donna as he passed them.

Donna laughed, and was once again surprised by the level of respect she had for Jackie.

A/n--Another chapter done...yay...not much to say about this one...it was kind of a boring one so sorry about that! Well...read and review...please!


	11. Sunday Bloody Sunday

I own nothing but the changed plot and anyone you don't recognize.

Chapter 10: Sunday Bloody Sunday

Donna, Fez, Kelso, and Eric were playing horse in Eric's driveway, while Jackie and Hyde sat on the porch together.

"Hyde; are you sure you don't want to play?" Eric called but Hyde didn't seem to hear him.

"I can't believe he's sitting there with her." Donna said in disbelief to the other three.

The four friends turned to stare at the two on the porch. Jackie was sitting sideways on her boyfriend's lap, her arms wrapped around his neck while he whispered in her ear. Suddenly she pulled herself away and stood up.

"I've got to get home Steven; I've got homework to do." She said, turning to leave. Hyde stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, as though he was trying to make her stay.

"You do your homework on a Saturday night?" Eric asked in amusement.

"Yeah, so what?" Jackie shot back. Eric was going on about his crappy Sunday homework, and Kelso tried to convince Jackie to stay by telling her Steve Martin was hosting Saturday Night Live. She started rambling on about fake commercials but Hyde cut her off.

"Come on babe, stay. I'll walk you home when it's over." She stared at him for a moment before kissing him quickly on the lips.

"I need to run inside and freshen up." She announced, running into the house. Hyde let a small smile appear on his face for a moment before it disappeared.

"She does her homework on a Saturday night?" Eric asked.

"Whatever." Hyde muttered.

"What's going on with you two?" Donna asked. "You're like…domestic."

Hyde narrowed his eyes. "No I'm not. We're just making out. Same as always." Hyde defended.

Donna laughed and shook her head. "Keep telling yourself that Hyde."

"Do us all a favor and break up with her man!" Eric pleaded.

"Yeah, I mean she has her good moments but there are not very many of them." Donna reminded him.

"I like her. I think you should keep her." Kelso said.

"You think she's hott." Hyde retorted. "I'm not breaking up with Jackie. So shut the hell up Forman." Hyde grumbled.

"Where's Fez?" Eric suddenly asked.

Fez threw up a shot from behind the fence and made it. "Beat that shot whore!" He said happily. All conversation about Jackie stopped and the game resumed. After the game, they all gathered around the basement and watched Saturday Night Live, Jackie and Hyde cuddled together in his chair. Jackie even laughed a few times between kisses from Hyde. When the show ended Hyde stood up and grasped Jackie's hand, walking her home like a perfect boyfriend would. Jackieseemed ecstatic, but his friends had never been more confused in their lives.

The next day when Hyde walked into the basement, his friends were sitting in their respectful chairs.

"What's going on?" He asked casually, sitting down. Donna made a face but said nothing; her boyfriend was not quite as conspicuous.

"When exactly did you sell your soul to the devil?" He asked.

Hyde narrowed his eyes. "Lay off man. Jackie's my girl, and I'm not going to ditch her because you are all a bunch of whiny jackasses."

Eric raised an eyebrow mockingly. "I thought it was all about making out with you two?"

Hyde shrugged. "We've been together long enough, obviously I like her somewhat." He replied coolly.

"It isn't that we don't like her," Donna conceded slowly, "We just…you're different. It's a little scary."

Hyde shrugged again, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Apologize for calling Jackie the devil Eric." Donna instructed. Hyde smirked, waiting for an apology.

"No! I didn't say anything wrong." Eric said stubbornly. Donna glared at him warningly. "Fine. Hyde I am sorry I called Jackie the devil." Eric said childishly. Fez and Kelso snickered. Hyde smiled widely. Just then the door flew open and Jackie bounced in. Hyde grinned at her, she was wearing a weird looking shirt but he didn't care. She looked good no matter what she wore. In fact, he wasn't quite sure he would like her the way he did if she was more like him. Or even like Donna. He knew for a fact he wouldn't have liked her if she was some leather wearing slut. Jackie kissed him quickly on the lips and settled in next to Donna. The two girls talked amongst themselves, ignoring the boys around them.

"The woman can't be that bad Donna!" Jackie said with a small giggle after Donna finished telling her to stay clear of Eric's grandma.

Donna made a face. "I know Grandma's are supposed to be sweet. This woman is like…well at the risk of sound like Eric…the devil. She's evil!" Jackie giggled again and smiled at Hyde when she caught him watching her.

"Steven hasn't been himself lately." Jackie muttered quietly so only Donna could hear her. Donna opened her mouth to reply but shut it when Eric came bounding down the stairs.

"Tell them you have homework." Donna said when he told them about his assignment.

"He wants the hallmark family." Hyde said, telling everyone what Eric wanted and then what he actually had.

"Damn it Eric, quit hiding from you grandmother!" Red yelled.

Eric went upstairs after Donna said they would finish his assignment for him.

"This would never happen to me, because I do my homework on Saturday." Hyde smiled at her and kissed her quickly on the top of her head before telling her he'd be right back and running upstairs.

"He won't leave my side for more than ten minutes." Jackie cried in exasperation.

Donna laughed. "It's not like him."

Jackie nodded. "Lately he's been acting so strange! He—he treats me like I'm a porcelain doll and he's acting like—like—well like Eric!"

Donna glared at her. "What's wrong with Eric?" She asked dangerously.

Jackie sighed. "Truthfully Donna there is nothing wrong with Eric. Absolutely nothing. In fact, I used to wish Steven could be more like Eric. I did," Jackie paused and shook her head. "But Donna I don't want a boy like Eric. I want a boy like Steven. I want Steven and he hasn't been acting like Steven!" She burst out, stomping her foot.

Donna almost laughed at how much Jackie reminded her of a little girl throwing a tantrum. "He's treating you well." Donna pointed out.

Suddenly Jackie looked as if she wanted to cry. "I—I know and I know I should be thankful but I'm not. I like _my_ Steven." Donna rolled her eyes at the girl's antics. "Talk to him." She said simply.

When Jackie realized she'd done the same assignment Eric was doing the year before Donna sent her home.

"Steven, do you want to come with me?" She asked carefully.

Hyde stood up quickly. "Of course!" He said almost happily. The two left, and hadn't walked very far before Jackie stopped and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Steven is something wrong?" She asked before she lost her nerve.

"What would make you think that?" He asked.

"You've been acting like Eric."

Hyde stopped and actually looked insulted. "I have not."

Jackie almost laughed. "Steven I'm not lying. You are acting like Eric and it's scaring me."

Hyde glared at her. "What's wrong with wanting to spend time with my girlfriend?" He demanded angrily.

Jackie kept a straight face. "You know I love spending time with you Steven but with _you_ not with the person you are trying to be." Hyde glared at her. "What's going on damn it?" Jackie finally yelled.

"I don't want to talk about it! Let's just go get the damn paper." Hyde replied angrily, stalking away. Jackie stopped and stared after him before a small smile covered her face. At least he was acting like her Steven again.

She hurried to catch up to him. The two walked into her house and quickly looked for the paper.

"Jackie! This isn't the paper Forman needs! We just walked over her for nothing." Hyde said irritably. "Lets go back." he muttered.

"No. I want to talk to you. What the hell is going on with you?"

Hyde glared at her for a moment before he took her hand and led her up to her bedroom.

"Steven what—?" Jackie started to say but Hyde interrupted her by shoving her back on the bed and kissing her. She let herself be pulled into the kiss, and kissed him back fervently. Before she really had time to think he had her pants unbuttoned and around her ankles. Jackie gasped and pulled away for a breath. Hyde kissed her neck and slid her underwear down before she had time to protest. "Steven…" Jackie gasped out trying to get his attention but he ignored her.Itsoon became apparent thathe too was naked from the waist down. She realized quite suddenly what he was doing and cried out, pushing him away with all her might.

"Steven—Steven stop!" she cried.

Hyde stopped and backed away without a word. He got off the bed and pulled up his pants, sliding his sunglasses on and looking away. Jackie pulled her own pants back up and stared at him.

"Sorry." He mumbled refusing to look at her.

"I'm not mad Steven. I just want to know what's been going on with you."

Hyde glanced at her. "Nothing is wrong Jackie."

Jackie made a face. "Steven you just attacked me. You haven't been acting like yourself for over a week. I want to know what's wrong. I want my boyfriend back."

Hyde stared at her for a moment before settling down next to her. "Stuff with my mom. It's fine."

Jackie pulled him backwards and cuddled into his chest. "Steven, if you need to talk I'll listen."

Hyde nodded. "Alright well we got in this fight last week. She just kept telling me you were going to get sick of me and that if I didn't watch it you'd leave." The confession was said so quietly she had to strain to listen.

"And you cared about that?" she asked softly, surprised.

Hyde glanced at her and pulled off his sunglasses. "I think I've made that pretty clear. If I didn't care whether you left me or not I wouldn't bother trying to get you back after we fight. I like you Jackie. And I'm not going to say that every damn day so don't expect it." His voice was rough.

"Well I like you too and I'll tell you that as much as I need to. I don't want someone like Eric. I want you. Even if you are a jerk." Her eyes were twinkling happily and he leaned down to kiss her.

An hour after they had left Jackie and Hyde walked back into the basement. Hyde's hair was crazier than usual, if possible, and his denim shirt was missing a few buttons.

"Where have you two been?" Donna asked angrily.

"We had to talk." Hyde said, although from the look on his face, more than talking had occurred. Donna gave him a withering look but didn't comment.

"Where's the report?" Donna asked. When Jackie explained what about the paper, Donna looked ready to explode. "Whatever, my dad has the world books. I'll go get them."

"I'll go with you!" Jackie cried happily, running out the door.

"I agree with Eric you should have dumped her." Donna mumbled glaring at Hyde.

"Get bent." Hyde called cheerfully.

"Why do you get the hot cheerleader for a girlfriend? I want her!" Kelso whined.

Hyde frogged him on the arm. "Shut up."

Fez glared at him. "Kelso! You're dating a hot cheerleader too!"

Eric began complaining about his report and how thankful he was for Donna when Donna and Jackie walked back into the room. Donna's mom had sold most of the books at a garage sale. Later, after Eric's grandma had left Jackie went with Donna to help her carry the books home.

"Donna I need to tell you something." Jackie said excitedly.

"What?" Donna asked in an irritated voice. If the girl said one more thing about cheerleaders, she'd kill her.

"I think I'm going to do it with Steven." The younger girl said.

"Jackie! Really?" Donna asked in surprised. She knew Jackie had been considering the idea for a while but she wasn't expecting her to decide that she was ready so soon.

"Yes. At my house…well we almost did and…I honestly would have let him if we'd talked about it first. I don't think I'm going to do it right away but…soon." Jackie was smiling happily. "I think I'll wait until he tells me he loves me. I know it will be soon." Jackie said confidently.

Donna let out a sound of disbelief. "Jackie, Hyde doesn't love anyone. He's never going to say it."

"Yes he will!" Jackie said determinedly. Donna shook her head, laughing when Hyde walked into her house.

"What's going on?" He asked when he saw his girlfriend. She was standing with her hands on her hips glaring at his friend.

"Nothing." She said sweetly, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go back to your house." She said suggestively.

They never went to his house, it was a mess and he didn't want her to know what kind of house he lived in. None of his friends had even been there. He started to say no, but changed his mind when he saw the look of vulnerability on her face.

"Sure." He said simply and held out a hand for her to grab.

Donna's eyes were widened in astonishment. Jackie grabbed his hand, turning to send Donna a triumphant look when he had turned around.

"Eric, do you think Hyde actually cares about Jackie?" Donna asked later that night.

The two were sitting alone in the basement, watching a movie.

"Of course not, Jackie's the devil." Eric answered automatically.

"Eric I'm serious. Has Hyde ever invited you over to his house?"

"No, you know he hasn't. None of us has ever been invited over." Eric was giving her a funny look now.

"I'm not crazy Eric! Hyde took Jackie over there today."

Eric sat up, and stared at her in shock. "How is this possible? She's the devil!" He cried.

"What's going on?" Kelso asked when he and Fez walked in later, Kelso's girlfriend Ashley between them.

"Hyde's in love with Jackie." Eric replied with a shudder.

"Hyde doesn't even love his own mother." Fez replied.

"Well, somehow Jackie got to him." Donna said simply.

The rest of the night was spent in silence, everyone wondering how someone like Jackie could make someone like Hyde fall in love with her. The only sound was the occasional whine from Ashley.

A/N--yay another chapter done! I know...I know...Hyde would probably never act like this but this is fanfiction for a reason! Hmm I really don't have a lot to say...I'm leaving for Michigan tomorrow and probably won't be back until Monday but if I have time I'm going to update the next chapter tonight...it's written but I'm not sure I like it so most likely I won't update for another week at least...well review please! It would be extremely nice if you would do so!


	12. The Best Christmas Ever

Chapter 12: The Best Christmas Ever

A/N—I decided I should attempt to keep going on this. I did not write one for Eric's buddy because I couldn't make anything work. Okay…so here goes…!

"Man the Grinch has a big butt." Donna announced.

"Yes, nothing says Christmas like a big green Grinch ass." Fez replied happily.

"Eric what are you doing for Christmas Eve?" Kelso asked.

"My parents are having the same lame Christmas party they have every year."

"What are you doing Steven?" Jackie asked curiously.

"Probably coming over here." He answered off-handedly.

"I just love Christmas!" Jackie said excitedly, seemingly ignoring his plans for Christmas. He knew that meant she planned to change them. "It's all about good tidings and cheer!"

Hyde watched as Donna turned to stare at her 'friend' in proud amazement. Wait for it, he thought right before she said, "And shopping!" Proving the only reason she liked Christmas at all was because she got presents. Hyde settled into his chair and offered her a sarcastic look.

"Because I'm sure that's what Jesus was going for."

Jackie just smiled prettily at him. "Steven, every year my friends and I deliver gift baskets to the unfortunate."

"I think you mean less fortunate." Donna tried to correct her.

"Whatever. Bums." Jackie shot back.

Hyde laughed and opened his arms so she could crawl onto his lap.

"You know what my favorite Christmas gift ever is?" Kelso asked a while later. "Light bright! Its fun making things with lights."

"Mine's cash." Hyde answered with a smirk. "Hey so Donna, if someone were to give you six dollars and some change to buy a present what would you get?"

"It doesn't matter as long as it's both personal and sentimental." Donna answered giving him a strange look.

"You know what is both personal and sentimental, Steven? Diamonds." Jackie said patting him on the leg.

"Yeah, whatever."

Suddenly both Eric and Kitty screamed and Kitty ran out of the back bedroom. "We were going through a box of Christmas decorations and we found the Christmas rat." Eric said as way of explanation. Everyone scrambled. Jackie, Donna and Fez made for the door, Hyde didn't even bother moving, and Kelso ran to see the rat.

A few hours later Donna came back without Jackie. "What was all that questioning about?" She asked curiously sitting down.

"I don't know what to get Jackie for Christmas." He admitted.

"Like I said Hyde, personal and sentimental." Donna reminded him.

"Yeah you try telling that to Jackie." Hyde muttered.

"If she doesn't appreciate it then don't get her anything." Donna said simply before Jackie walked back into the basement.

"So my dad said we could have a party here on Christmas Eve." Eric announced happily as he came down the stairs.

Donna and Hyde gave each other high fives.

"Steven, you have to bring me and my friends to distribute gift baskets!" Jackie cried.

"We can do both." Hyde muttered.

"Well then yay!" She said clapping happily.

The next day, Hyde was standing in the kitchen listening to Jackie and her friends go on about their stupid baskets for the so called unfortunate bums. "Steven, remember to be at my house by 5:30." Jackie ordered before walking out the door.

Candy and Misty started to follow but Fez stopped them, and invited them to the party.

"I don't think so." Candy said giving Fez a snotty look.

"We are supposed to be helping the less fortunate." Ashley pointed out.

The two girls turned questioning eyes on Misty. She shrugged. "Okay." Fez cheered happily.

"Are you girls coming or not?" Jackie asked, stepping back into the kitchen. The three girls scampered out of the kitchen.

"You owe me." Hyde called out as she turned to leave again. Jackie turned back around and raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "And what exactly do I owe you?" She asked sarcastically. Hyde smirked, crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall. "I'll think of something." He said wickedly. She stared at her boyfriend for a moment before she broke into a huge grin. "Well let me know." She finally said, winking before following her friends out the door.

"Get her a scented candle." Eric announced a few hours later.

The two boys were sitting in the basement and Eric was trying to help Hyde with his dilemma.

"She and I have a thing about candles." Hyde admitted sheepishly. Eric gave him a funny look. "We almost burnt her house down." Eric nodded. "Yeah, I know but I was hoping to get the details." Hyde glared at his scrawny friend for a moment before punching him in the arm.

The two were sitting in the basement, going through some of Kitty's old pictures. "Oh my god." Eric said, laughing. He pulled out a picture of Hyde and Jackie when they were around six and seven years old. "I remember this day!" Eric announced happily.

So did Hyde. Jackie had been swinging when an older boy, probably eight or nine had pushed her down and started calling her names. Hyde had, without thinking, stalked over and knocked the boy down. It would have probably started a fight, ending with Hyde getting his ass kicked if Donna hadn't run over and started kicking the boy. Jackie had immediately decided he was her hero and latched onto him. He'd walked all the way to Forman's with her arms around his neck.

In the picture six year old Jackie had her arms wrapped tightly around seven year old Hyde's neck. He wasn't fighting her, but he was glaring fiercely at the camera. Jackie of course was smiling happily. He was pretty sure after a few days of having him tell her he hated her she'd decided Kelso was the love of her young life but that was beside the point.

The two boys scrounged around for a while longer before Hyde found a picture of him at eleven and Jackie ten. He couldn't remember exactly what had happened but he was pretty sure he'd knocked down another person for picking on her. The picture was almost exactly the same. Hyde was glaring at the camera, while Jackie smiled happily her arm looped through his.

"If your mom has any of us since we've been going out Jackie will flip. For once I'm thankful of that damned camera!" Hyde said, before quickly going upstairs to talk to Kitty.

Hours later Jackie and Hyde filed into the basement, followed closely by Ashley, Misty, and Candy.

"Steven, when can I have my present?" Jackie whined. Hyde turned around and raised an eyebrow. "When are you going to pay me back?" She stuck her tongue out at him and showed her friends where to put their jackets.

Candy looked around disdainfully. "Are Randy and the boys coming over here?" She asked Misty hopefully.

"Steven would kick their asses if they did." Jackie pointed out, throwing Misty a look. Misty made a face but didn't say anything.

"Jackie, where is Michael?" Ashley asked, looking around the room.

Hyde came up behind Jackie, wrapping an arm around her waist and handing her a glass of punch. "Thank you." She said sweetly taking a sip. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear, and she giggled loudly. "We'll be back in a minute." She said, letting Hyde lead her up to the kitchen.

Ashley looked around for Kelso for a while longer finally giving up. The three girls sat gingerly on the couch, trying not to really touch anything. "I still can't believe Jackie ditched Justin for Steven Hyde. He's such a loser!" Candy said moodily from her place on the armrest of the couch. Her friends nodded their agreement.

The three girls sat around and complained for a while until Fez walked over and said hello energetically. He offered them a beer, but finally relented and gave them punch.

"Jackie has changed so much." Misty complained. "She and I used to be so close and now it's like she tells Donna Pinciotti more than she tells me!" her words were starting to slur together but she kept on. "I mean, we had it all planned out. She would be with Justin and I would be with Randy and we would have a double wedding! I would wear pink and she would wear purple and we would have a little unicorn cake! Now all of our plans are ruined!"

"Girls I'm worried about Jackie, I think maybe we should run intervention!" Candy announced.

Ashley stared at them for a moment. "That never works, we tried that with my sister Pam and I think it made things worse!" she said stupidly.

They continued their conversation, drinking more and more punch. By the time Fez came around again they were more than a little tipsy. Soon he was settled into the couch, in between Misty and Ashley, with Candy sitting beside him. They were all rubbing his chest and flirting with him outrageously.

Jackie, who Hyde had noticed had been acting increasingly strange, suddenly broke out of Hyde's arms and ran over to the small group, pushing her way in. "He was my friend first!" she cried.

"What's going on with the pep squad?" Hyde asked, wondering what his girlfriend's problem was.

"Yeah, they seem extra stupid tonight." Donna agreed.

Hyde had just gotten up to remove Jackie from Fez when Kelso burst through the door carrying a brown bag. He made a funny noise upon seeing his girlfriend cuddled up to Fez.

"Fez! You're doggin me man!" Kelso cried stupidly, yanking Ashley away from his foreign friend.

The blonde giggled and smiled up at her boyfriend, asking him flirtatiously where he had been all night. He handed her the present smiling cockily when she squealed in delight and showed it off to her friends.

Jackie pouted and glared at Hyde who stared right back. She made her way over to him and leaned into his chest.

"Where's my hot rollers Steven?" she asked in a whiny voice. He almost thought she sounded drunk, but that was impossible considering all she had had to drink was the punch. "I didn't get you hot rollers." Hyde said, in an annoyed voice. She pouted until he handed her what was obviously a box wrapped in newspaper. She tore it open hastily, stopping short when she saw what was inside. She pulled out a picture frame that had three frames of different sizes glued together. The smaller frame held the picture of them when they were six and seven, the middle frame the one of them at ten and eleven, and the last and biggest frame held a picture of them taken during the Thanksgiving festivities. Hyde was sitting on the couch, with Jackie on his lap. She was smiling happily, and he was looking at her, smiling. She started at the frame for a while before glancing up and meeting her boyfriend's eyes. Her slightly bloodshot eyes had tears in them.

"Oh Steven!" She cried, wrapping her arms around him and beginning to cry emotionally. He held her awkwardly, wondering what in the hell he had done wrong.

"I love you Steven!" She blubbered into his chest.

For the first time in his life, Steven Hyde had no witty come back, nothing clever to say because he didn't think he could say anything at all. His heart constricted painfully, and he made a choked sound in his throat.

"Uh—you too." It wasn't what she wanted to hear, and he knew that but there was no way in hell he was telling her he loved her. He didn't. He liked her a hell of a lot, but there was no way in hell that he was in love with her. Steven Hyde didn't believe in love. She was smiling up at him happily, as though the entire conversation had never happened. Anything else she had been about to say had been interrupted by Red.

"Eric, before you explain the beer, maybe you can tell me why there are two state troopers in our living room confiscating our Christmas tree."

"Funny story! True story!" Eric said nervously.

"Get to the point."

"We cut down a tree off the side of the interstate."

"Well that's just great Eric, now the party's over, your grounded and I want what's left of my forty bucks." Eric told Kelso to give the money to Red but he'd spent it on Ashley's hot rollers. She squealed, running over and kissing Kelso.

"I love you!" She slurred.

"Oh god bless us everyone!" Misty cried drunkenly, and the remaining girls hugged Fez.

Jackie smiled widely at Red from her newly acquired spot on Hyde's lap. "Mr. Forman, stand still. I'm trying to decide if you're the Grinch, or Mr. Scrooge. Donna, is his butt big enough to be the Grinch's?" she asked stupidly.

Hyde attempted to shut his giggling girlfriend up, and gave Red a sheepish look. The cheerleaders were now sobbing and laughing. Jackie gave Hyde what she thought was a seductive look and told him it was time for her to pay him back. Red turned and gave the boy a warning look.

"I have no idea what she's talking about!" he tried to cry but the giggling girl attempting to appear seductive kept proclaiming otherwise.

"Eric, what is going on here? Have these girls been drinking?" Red asked dangerously.

"No! Just some of Mom's punch!" Eric cried.

Red sampled the punch and glared at his son. "Lousy with hooch!" he announced in disgust.

"You see! She's drunk man! That's drunk talk! False!" Hyde cried.

"Come on Jackie, I'll take you and the sob sisters home." Red said grimly.

The four cheerleaders followed him, but not before Jackie turned around blew Hyde an overly conspicuous kiss. "Donna, your dad is upstairs I suggest you join him. Steven, help Eric clean up. When I get back, you and I are going to have a talk and Kelso…GO HOME!" Red called.

"Eric do something your father is taking my women!" Fez cried before chasing the girls up the stairs.

Donna stood up and gave Hyde an awkward look. "You might want to tell your girlfriend bed room matters are PRIVATE." she said with a shudder. Hyde glared at her until she finally left.

"Red's going to kill me man." Eric groaned.

"My girlfriend not only told me she loved me tonight, but she also told everyone, including your dad some really embarrassing stuff. I'm gonna say my night was worse." Hyde said calmly.

"Jackie told you she loved you? Man, what'd you say?" Eric asked, fully interested.

Hyde gave him a look. "I don't know, I obviously didn't say it back!" Hyde said in irritation.

Eric shrugged. "So Jackie loves you. What are you going to do?"

Hyde shrugged and tried to be Zen, but found that for not the first time since he'd met Jackie, he was having trouble doing so. "She doesn't love me. She can't." he tried to say but the look on Eric's face told him otherwise. "Look, it's probably puppy love or whatever but if she said it, she felt it." Hyde stared at his friend before shaking his head and turning away. He just couldn't deal with that. Maybe later.

The next day, Jackie woke up with a splitting headache and the feeling that she owed not only Steven but Mr. Forman an apology so she showered and slowly made her way to the Forman house, knocking on the door and blushing when she saw Red. She wasn't sure what she'd said to him the night before but she knew it was something she needed to apologize for profusely. So she did. Red attempted to smile at her, but it didn't really work. He told her it was fine and she gratefully made her way into the basement.

The minute she walked down the stairs everyone looked up and started clapping and laughing. "It's not nice to laugh at someone when they don't know why you're laughing." Jackie grumbled, settling into her boyfriend's lap.

"Well then let us remind you." Eric said evilly. "You asked Donna whether my dad had a big enough butt to be the Grinch, and you told everyone you and Hyde needed to leave because you had to pay him back for driving your friends around, and you gave us a pretty good idea of what you would be paying him back with."

Jackie's face turned bright red. "Oh my god! Steven, I'm so sorry!" She cried.

He rolled his eyes. "That's cool."

For the rest of the day, the gang made fun of Jackie despite her heated replies, and despite Hyde threatening to kick their asses.

I know its been over a year since I updated and this is not the best update but I've had a few reviews lately and they pretty much made me want to take another look at this! So thanks to those who kept reviewing:)


	13. Ski Trip

Chapter 13: Ski Trip

Hyde, Eric, and Fez were sitting around the basement, talking about the weekend trip to Jackie's ski cabin when Kelso ran in.

"Guess who made out with Pam Macy behind the gym?" he cried excitedly.

"Everyone?" Hyde replied in a bored voice.

"No! ME!"

Eric gave him a funny look. "Kelso! A lot of people hang out behind the gym." The skinny boy reminded his tall friend.

"Yeah I know that's what's so great about it! Everybody saw it!"

"Yeah, so everybody can tell your girlfriend ya moron." Hyde said in annoyance.

"She'll never find out." Kelso announced.

Almost immediately afterwards, Jackie walked through the door, looked at Kelso and burst into giggles.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Nothing." Jackie practically sang, skipping over to Hyde and kissing him on the cheek before dropping into his lap. She stared expectantly at the door.

"What's going on?" Hyde asked curiously.

"You're going to love this," she whispered back just as the door swung open and Ashley stormed in.

"Michael Kelso! How could you?!" Ashley cried angrily.

"What'd I do?" he asked innocently.

"You made out with her sister." Jackie supplied.

Kelso made a shrill noise in the back of his throat.

"It's bad enough that you cheated on me, but with my own sister?" she shrieked, standing with her hands on her hips. Kelso tried to make up a good excuse but it obviously didn't work because she slapped him hard across the face.

"We are so over Michael Kelso!" she yelled angrily, stalking out of the basement. "JACKIE!" she could be heard screaming from the top of the stairs. Jackie rolled her eyes but kissed Hyde on the cheek and followed her friend.

Hyde turned towards Kelso and began to laugh.

"Kelso? What are you doing here?" Jackie asked in confusion when the tall boy walked into her foyer.

"Can we talk?" Kelso asked quietly, and he looked so sad Jackie agreed. She led him into her living room and sat down.

"Why'd you do it?"

Kelso stared at her stupidly. "Pam's a hot girl."

Jackie made a sound of disgust. "You were dating her sister Kelso."

"I just get these urges!" he announced, as though that should have explained everything. Jackie slapped him on the leg but laughed.

Kelso smiled at her. "No, I don't know maybe Ashley just wasn't the girl for me. I think if I had the right girl I wouldn't do things like this," he said quietly.

Jackie smiled at him. "Aw, that's so sweet!" she gushed. "Kelso, some day you'll find her. I promise." she said helpfully.

"Yeah I guess. I mean it isn't like I loved her right?" Kelso questioned.

Jackie shrugged. "I guess not…but maybe you did…I don't know. I'm not sure what love is either," she supplied.

Kelso laughed. "Of course you do!! You love Hyde!"

Jackie shot him a funny look. "I never said that." she murmured quickly.

"Yes you did, you told him on Christmas, remember?" Kelso tried to remind her.

Jackie gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about? No I didn't!" she argued.

"Yes you did. I remember because Hyde told us that he was just going to pretend it never happened and that we weren't supposed to mention it to you or anyone!" Kelso said with a laugh.

Jackie's gaze turned furious. "Steven did WHAT?!" she shrieked angrily.

"Oops! Gotta go!" Kelso yelled. Then he ran out the door before she could say anything else.

Hyde was sitting in the basement with his friends like he did every day when the door flew open and his tiny girlfriend stormed through. Kelso immediately jumped up and shouted that he had to leave. Hyde glanced at him suspiciously just as a tiny stuffed unicorn flew at his head.

"Jackie; what the hell?" Hyde yelled angrily. The stuffed animal was something Hyde won for Jackie at the fair. Why was she throwing it at him?

"Get out." Jackie snarled to Eric and Fez.

Eric laughed nervously. "Uh…Jackie this is my basement you just can't order me around down here."

Jackie turned and glared at him. "GET OUT ERIC!" she screamed as loud as she could.

"Okay." Eric and Fez quickly left the room.

"What's your problem?" Hyde asked. He hadn't even turned his head from the television.

"You. You are my problem Steven Hyde." Jackie snarled.

Hyde finally looked away from the tv and glared at her. "What did I do now?" he asked impatiently.

"What did you do? I told you I loved you and you didn't even bother to let me know? Yet you could tell all your damn friends?" Jackie screeched.

Hyde's facial expression did not change. "It wasn't important. You were drunk you didn't know what you were saying." His voice was low and controlled as always.

Jackie stared at him, wondering how she could have fallen for someone so cold. "That wasn't your choice to make. It should have been mine Steven. You should have at least told me what I'd said so we could have talked about it." she said reasonably.

"I didn't want to talk about it. I never wanted you to say it and I wanted to just forget about it."

Jackie nodded briskly. "Fine, we will just forget about it. Pretend I never said a word."

By that point Hyde had turned away from her and was back to watching tv. "That's exactly why I didn't say anything. I just wanted to forget it."

Jackie looked away and shrugged. "It doesn't matter anyway. I didn't mean it." Jackie replied somewhat coldly before turning and walking out the door.

Hyde's entire body froze at those words and it seemed as though the blood in his veins had turned to ice. She didn't love him. He knew he should feel relieved but he didn't. To him it just felt as though once again he was a joke. As though once again he was alone, more alone then ever because it wasn't just his crappy mother that didn't love him, now it was his girlfriend too. He hadn't realized up until that moment that the reason he hadn't talked to her about what she had confessed was because he was afraid that she would do exactly as she had just done. He was afraid she would take it back.

"I can't believe Hyde did that!" Donna cried angrily when Jackie told her what had happened between her and Steven.

Jackie shrugged. "He's a jerk. I'm over it. Now, I want a margarita."

Donna gave her a curious look. "Jackie; do you really think that's a good idea?"

Jackie arched an eyebrow at her taller friend and smirked. "If my mother taught me anything it was that when the boy you love turns out to be an asshole the only thing that can be done is to go to Margarittaville."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Yeah but Jackie, your mom lives in Margarittaville, and Pina Coladaville and well your mom's an alcoholic."

Jackie laughed. "Yes well at least my mother can lay off the schnapps!"

Donna laughed and followed Jackie into the kitchen. "Mrs. Forman is a very nice lady!"

Jackie stared at her as though she was retarded. "Yes she is, for a very loud, silly woman!"

Donna smiled. Jackie began taking out the supplies for margaritas when her mother walked into the room.

"Jackie! What are you doing young lady? You can't do that!"

Jackie turned around and glared ferociously at her mother. "My boyfriend turned out to be a lying asshole mother. I need a night of fun with my friend. Leave me alone."

Jackie's mother quickly became the concerned parent, fawning over her daughter. She made Jackie and Donna each take a tequila shot and then mixed them each up a margarita while making one for herself. The three woman sat bitching about men for a while before Mrs. Burkhardt decided she needed beauty rest. Jackie waved her mother good night and then quickly made herself another drink.

"Are we still going to your cabin?" Donne questioned.

Jackie scoffed. "Of course we are. I am not about to let that selfish bastard ruin my weekend. We are going to have an amazing time Donna and that boy is going to regret what he did to me," Jackie was fuming again, making Donna stare at her quizzically.

"Jackie are you sure you're okay?" Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Donna; for the last freaking time I'm fine. It's Steven that should be heartbroken. He just lost any chance he ever had of sleeping with me. What a horrible lying boy."

Donna smiled and looked away. "Jackie…" she trailed off awkwardly.

"No damn it leave it alone Donna! Yes you want to know the truth? Yes I love him! I love him so damn much it hurts sometimes. But Steven doesn't want my love. He wants me to just remain the casual girl that he can throw away whenever he decides." Jackie sounded bitter now and Donna tried to ignore it.

"Hyde's a jerk Jackie. He doesn't know what he's missing."

Jackie broke into a huge grin and turned to her new friend.

"Donna I'm sorry if I come off a little rude towards you some times. I don't mean it…it's just how I am. I'm insecure you know."

Donna laughed loudly. "Jackie, you are the least insecure person I have ever met in my entire life!"

Jackie nodded knowledgably. "I hide it well, but the thing is Donna no one has ever really cared about me before. Not my parents and not my friends and certainly not Steven Hyde. I didn't think you cared either but here you are. When I needed you, you didn't even bat an eye. You were just here and on my side. Thanks so much Donna. You have no idea what that means to me!"

Donna smiled uncomfortably. "You're welcome Jackie. I'm on your side because you are right. Hyde acted like an asshole. Why are men like this? Why do they let their stupid fears get in the way of what could be a wonderful thing?" Jackie laughed and looked away. "Men are retarded Donna. They know nothing about pleasing a woman." Donna nodded. "You've got that right." The two girls spent the rest of the night drinking margaritas and bonding.

Eric had walked back into the basement not long after Jackie left. "What the hell was that?" he asked in total confusion.

"Jackie found out about Christmas."

Eric looked completely shocked. "How?"

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Because Kelso is a complete moron!"

Eric nodded his agreement. "I take it she was pissed? Did she cry?"

At first Hyde acted like he hadn't heard his friend. Eric opened his mouth to ask the question again but Hyde interrupted.

"She was pissed at first. Then she said it was fine," Hyde paused to swallow quickly and to Eric it seemed as though it was harder than it should have been. "She said it was fine, because she didn't mean it."

Eric stared at his long time friend intensely. "How do you feel about that?" he asked.

Hyde turned and looked at his friend; wanting, almost needing someone to confide in. Instead, he shrugged and went back to watching tv.

"I think you're just pissed because Jackie didn't beg you to love her back. You expected her to give you an ultimatum. You expected her to give you this huge speech about love, and to admit her undying love and to tell you that you had better love her back or else. She didn't and now you're pissed. You know Hyde, Jackie isn't always going to be there to push you into admitting your feelings. Once in a while you have to step up and take the risk. That's what love is about Hyde, its risks."

Hyde stood up and glared at his best friend. "You have no idea what you're talking about Forman!" he snarled. "I don't love her! I don't love anyone and you know it."

Eric laughed, not unkindly. "Hyde, I hate to break it to you, but we all know how you feel about Jackie. Even my dad knows."

Hyde growled at his friend angrily.

"So I suggest you wake up and tell the girl how you feel about her before you lose the best thing that ever happened to you."

Eric smiled at his friend thoughtfully before turning and walking up the stairs.

Hyde slumped down in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest angrily. "Like hell I don't take risks," he muttered, "My life has been one risk after the other since I met that girl."

After school the next day the gang was packing up the car for their trip to Jackie's cabin.

"Are you sure you two are okay?" Eric asked; concerned.

Jackie and Donna had both been pale and sickly looking all day. The two girls glanced at each other and grimaced.

"Yes, we're fine Eric. Thanks for asking." Donna replied politely.

Eric gave her a suspicious look but shrugged and continued piling things into the Cruiser.

"Hey babe." Hyde said as he walked over to Jackie.

"Hey Steven." Jackie said dully, not bothering to look at him.

"You feeling okay?" he asked kindly.

Jackie nodded and then glanced back at Donna. "Is it okay if I sit up front with you and Eric? I think I'll get car sick in the back."

Donna laughed and whispered something in Jackie's ear. Jackie glared at her friend. "Lumberjack." she muttered, sending Donna a smile.

Donna grinned and kicked Jackie lightly in the leg. "Shut up and get in the car midget!"

Much to Hyde's surprise Jackie simply smiled happily and climbed in the front seat.

"Jackie! No. That's bullshit you can't make me sit in back with Fez and Kelso!" Hyde complained.

Jackie turned towards her boyfriend and offered him a small smile.

"I'm sorry Steven. I'm just not feeling very well. You wouldn't want to have to watch me throw up would you?" Jackie was giving him the most innocent look he had ever received from her and he didn't like it.

Without another word he stalked into the kitchen where Eric was standing with Fez and Kelso.

"You're not coming." Hyde snarled at Kelso.

"WHAT?! Why?" Kelso asked stupidly.

"It was your damn mouth that got me in trouble and now Jackie is trying to make me sit in the back with you and Fez. I'm not putting up with both of you morons and since Fez didn't do anything wrong, well your out."

Eric tried to talk some sense into his angry friend but Hyde refused to listen. It was with that the five of them departed, sans Kelso.

"Kelso's really pissed." Eric said when he got into the car.

"Good." Hyde muttered grumpily.

"Why isn't Kelso here?" Donna asked.

Eric turned around and looked at Hyde. "Hyde wouldn't let him get in the car."

Jackie spun around and stared at her boyfriend. "Steven! Michael didn't do anything wrong. Why are you being so mean?" she scolded.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "He told something he shouldn't have. He had no business talking to you about any of that." he snapped back.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "He was just asking what it felt like to be in love," she said and then giving him a significant look finished with, "I reminded him that I had no idea."

Eric, Donna, and Fez all winced as they heard the coolness in her tone. Hyde and Jackie held each other's gaze, until suddenly they hit a patch of ice.

Jackie screamed loudly and attempted to throw herself into the back seat to be with Hyde, who surprisingly reached out as if he was planning on pulling her back.

"Eric, do something!" Jackie cried, seeming to remember what was going on. She drew away from Hyde and wrapped an arm around Donna.

Hyde nodded briskly and climbed out of the car.

"Yeah man; stop goofing around! It's freezing!" Hyde said, handing Eric the box and getting back in the car.

"This is awful! We're all going to die! I don't want to die a virgin!" Jackie whined.

Hyde felt Fez and Donna's eyes on him, and felt his cheeks redden. "What are you looking at me for?" he snapped angrily.

When they finally got to the cabin, Fez had decided he was going to die from the cold and Jackie was barely speaking.

"Jackie I never thought I would say this but please, please say something. Your silence is scary." Eric commented.

Jackie smiled at him. "I knew I was growing on you Eric! I'm just not feeling well is all. Why don't you and Donna take the bedroom? I'm going to just stay out here and sleep on the couch so I can be close to the door if I need to throw up."

The boys all looked sick at the idea of a girl throwing up but said nothing. Eric grabbed Donna's hand and the two of them ran into the bedroom and slammed the door.

"Dude! No!" Hyde cried as the door slammed. He glared at the door for a moment. This was supposed to be his and Jackie's big night but instead freakin' Eric took the room and left him with his girlfriend who was apparently trying to freeze him out and the foreigner. Oh would they pay.

Jackie settled herself onto the couch and pulled out a romance novel. She completely ignored him and Fez until Fez latched onto her leg. Jackie began to scream and tried to shake him off but he wouldn't let go.

"Fez! Get the hell off my girlfriend!" Hyde yelled angrily.

"But I'm going to die!" Fez cried.

Hyde sighed. "Ooh Fez! Amaretto, this'll warm you right up." He said, never guessing the boy would drink the entire bottle.

"Now look what you've done!" Jackie bitched an hour later.

Hyde ignored her, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from Fez when he started stripping, shaking his ass in her face.

"Knock it off Fez." He snapped.

"I must make a snow angel!" Fez cried suddenly, running to the door and opening it, flinging himself outside.

"This weekend is a total bust." Hyde muttered.

Jackie stared at him blankly. "I'm sorry I'm sick Steven. If I could change it I would." Jackie said with a sad smile.

Hyde glared at her knowing very well that she was pretending. "You're not sick. You're pissed because I told you I didn't want to hear you say you love me." Hyde accused.

Jackie's cool manner changed with those words. She jumped up from the couch and glared at him. "That's bullshit. I never wanted that. It just would have been nice to know that I had said it!" she shouted.

Hyde's gaze was cold and accusing. "Why? So you could take it back?"

Jackie stared at him with a blank expression on her face. Hyde was breathing heavy, his eyes hidden by his sunglasses.

"That's it isn't it? You were drunk. You had no idea what you were saying. That's why I didn't tell you! What would the point have been? Huh?"

Jackie was still staring at him blankly and to his surprise Hyde felt as if he could shake her. It wasn't very often their roles were switched but at that moment they were.

"I don't understand why you care so much. Whether I had said it or not what does it matter? We both know I don't love you." Jackie's voice wavered but Hyde didn't seem to hear it.

"It matters because I love you!" Hyde said heatedly, not seeming to have realized what he had said.

"What?" Jackie choked, her eyes bulging.

Hyde stared at her like a deer caught in the headlights. "I—" Hyde never got to finish what he was about to say because in the next moment the door flew open revealing Kelso and Fez.

The foreigner looked extremely sick but Kelso dropped him on the floor and walked into the cabin, glaring at Hyde. Donna and Eric came out of the room quickly and stared at Kelso.

"Kelso what are you doing here?" Eric asked in confusion.

"I talked to your mom and when I told her what happened she said that I needed to come down her and confront Hyde. I'm not sure what confront means but here I am and Hyde I've got something to say to you."

Jackie turned to Kelso, her face flushed. "Kelso please just not now."

The boy ignored her and turned on his friend who looked just as shell-shocked as his girlfriend.

"It wasn't my fault you kept something like that from Jackie. If you didn't want her to know that you shouldn't have said anything to any of us. But you know what? Jackie had every right to know and I'm sorry that I let it slip but they were her words. She should get to know what she said!" he was staring at Hyde as though he expected him to start yelling but Hyde just nodded without meeting anyone's eyes.

"You're right. She did. Sorry Kelso."

Without saying anything else he walked over and grabbed his sleeping bag, placing it on the floor.

"I'm going to bed. Night."

Jackie stared at him, wanting desperately to finish their conversation, but knowing he wasn't likely to bring it up again.

"I am too. Good night." With that the two went to bed, both wondering how their next conversation would go.


	14. Stolen Car

A/N--I don't own anything

"Eric, it's a tiny little scratch. Red is never going to notice." Hyde said casually as he surveyed the scratch he and Kelso had inadvertently helped Eric put in the Vista Cruiser.

"This is Red!" Eric exclaimed. "He sees when I put cheap gas in the car! He's going to notice."

Kelso came up with the brilliant idea of putting a profane sticker over the scratch but Hyde and Eric chose to ignore him.

"Well, whatever happens we'll stick around." Kelso finally said calmly. Hyde nodded his agreement. Except when Red came outside and noticed the scratch two minutes later Kelso quickly yelled good bye and ran away. Hyde attempted to do the same but Red caught him by the shirt.

"You aren't getting away!" he snarled at his son's best friend. "Whatever dumbass thing he did I know you were doing it too. Now how'd you scratch the car Eric?" he demanded to know.

Eric slowly spoke, "Well, uh, sir, I was, uh, pulling out—no more like creeping out of a parking space and—

"You were screwing around and you backed into a hydrant. I can see the paint marks!" Red corrected his son with a yell.

"No! And by no I men exactly but it wasn't my fault! Hyde surprised me by announcing that he's in love with Jackie and she's—

"Shut up, man! I'm going to kill you!" Hyde yelled at his friend, punching him in the arm.

Eric winced. "She's the devil," he quickly said as Hyde punched him again. "And then Kelso decided to make it worse by giving me a purple nurple—

"A what?" Red asked.

"A purple nurple. It's when you grab someone's nipple through their shirt and twist it really hard and then it becomes purple!"

Red stared at his son in disgusted amazement before demanding Eric hand over the keys to the Vista Cruiser. "Your driving privileges are suspended until you learn some responsibility."

Eric protested that he was a very responsible person but Red only replied with, "No, no you're not. Responsible people don't go around getting their nipples twisted!"

As he walked away Eric and Hyde glanced at each other. "When he says it, it just sounds weird."

Hyde nodded his agreement before punching Eric in the arm again. "What the hell?" Eric cried indignantly.

"You told Red about Jackie, you moron!" Hyde was glaring angrily at his best friend.

Eric crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah and I'm not sorry! You tried to run and let me take all the blame for something that was partially your fault!"

Hyde started to yell back but stopped, shrugged and said, "True. Whatever, I'm over it."

Donna and Jackie sat in the basement looking over the newest Cosmopolitan together. "Oh my god: 'Hair dos and don'ts of Olympic gold medalists.'"

Jackie looked down and wrinkled her nose. "Is that Dorothy Hamel? She's a virgin!" she said with a laugh.

Donna laughed too before becoming slightly serious and uncomfortably. "Speaking of…um, you know all those girls at school who do it like all the time?" Jackie nodded. "Alright, well is it just me or do they seem more relaxed?"

Jackie opened her mouth to answer but before she could the door opened and Hyde, Eric, and Fez walked in.

"Hi!" the girls yelled together. Eric asked them suspiciously what they had been doing.

Fez grinned smugly. "They were talking about sex!" he accused.

Hyde laughed loudly. "Fez, chicks don't talk about sex, man! It's dirty!"

Jackie rolled her eyes and glared haughtily at her boyfriend. "Yes we do! Donna and I tell each other every little detail about our sex lives!"

Eric looked worried while Hyde grumpily muttered, "Or lack thereof."

Jackie and Donna both glared at him. "Before you guys got here we were actually having a good time."

The guys seemed skeptical as the girls giggled to each other. "I know! I was surprised too!" Donna cried.

"Hey Donna, do you want to go to my house?" Jackie asked suddenly.

Donna said she did and the two girls left.

Jackie stopped next to Hyde to kiss him on the cheek. Hyde stared down at her and didn't say anything. Things had been more than a little strained between them since the night at her cabin last weekend but neither knew how to bring up the subject to the other. Hyde knew it was only a matter of time before Jackie demanded to talk about it again. In fact he was surprised that she hadn't yet. It worried him a little.

"Uh…can we talk later?" she whispered. Hyde smiled at her and kissed her quickly before it got even more awkward.

"Yeah, I'll come over around eight."

After the girls left and the guys had all settled in Eric attempted to bring up their conversation earlier and Hyde's confession.

"Shut up. I don't want to talk about it." Eric tried for five more minutes before Hyde hit him so hard in the arm he shut up.

"So what do we want to do?" Hyde asked as he settled back into his chair.

"We could walk to the Hub." Eric offered. "Too far." Eric tried to throw out another suggestion that had to do with walking and once again Hyde yelled that it was too far to walk.

Eric started yelling about how much the situation sucked and Hyde replied sarcastically.

"I thought Red would overreact!" Fez cried. "He is a real hard-ass!"

Kelso ran into the basement with a set of car keys. "Hey look! My cousin Sully loaned me his wheels. So where to?"

The guys were silent for a moment before Eric said, "You just want to hang?"

"Yeah." Kelso replied.

"Okay man. It's time to fess up! What's going on with Jackie? Do you honestly love her?" Eric tried again.

Hyde growled at his friend but seemed too tired to continue yelling. "I don't know, man. I think so. I mean she's everything I should hate but I can't. There is just something about her. She's different from other girls and she's not as shallow as she was when we first started dating. Not as peppy either."

The guys all nodded in agreement. The four of them continued to talk about Jackie, not paying attention to Erick's sister Laurie when she walked into the room.

"Plus, maybe if you tell her you love her, she'll finally have sex with you!" Kelso yelled.

Laurie suddenly spoke up, "Why would anyone have sex with Hyde?" she asked with a sneer.

Hyde glared at her. "Laurie, I think I hear your pimp calling. You better hurry!"

Laurie smiled faux sweetly and shook her head. "Oh you must be hearing things. He's busy with your mom right now."

The two of them continued on each getting more and more angry before Hyde finally said, "Hey did you hear Casey's home? Man he's a legend. Maybe if you ask real nice he'll take you back. He probably won't cheat so much this time. I mean not many guys can manage to screw the entire cheerleading squad behind their girlfriend's back without her ever noticing. So tell me Laurie, which was worse—finding out that your boyfriend had fucked all the entire cheerleading squad or your best friend?"

Laurie refused to answer. She simply glared at him and walked away.

Hyde tried to be happy that he had finally shut her up but instead he just felt guilty. Not even he could deny that what Casey had done to Laurie sucked. She had been a sweet, naïve girl when the two of them started dating but that all changed when she finally found out he'd been cheating on her their entire relationship. No one quite knew the total number of people he had cheated with but it was rumored to be between ten and twenty. After finding out Laurie had changed. She finally lost her virginity to him but then turned around and had sex with his two of his older brothers and his best friend. As legendary as both Casey and Laurie were; their relationship and their break up was even more so.

"You took that too far, Hyde!" Eric suddenly said quietly. "My sister is a slutty bitch but she didn't deserve what he did to her."

Even Kelso wouldn't defend his brother. "I know." Hyde simply said.

Jackie and Donna sat in Jackie's bedroom sipping margaritas. They had learned a lesson the last time they drank them but neither girl could deny that they loved how they tasted.

"Okay, Jackie I've got to ask. Why are you making Hyde wait so long? You said ages ago that you thought you were ready to have sex with him." Donna said.

Jackie looked down at her bedspread and sighed. "I just…I want it to be really, really special. I'm scared. What if…what if he doesn't love me and all this time we've only been together because he wants to have sex?"

Donna laughed at that. "Trust me. Hyde could have sex. He's with you because he wants to be with you."

Jackie still seemed uncertain but shrugged. "I just…I really care about him and I don't want to get hurt."

The two girls continued talking about Hyde and sex for a while before Donna decided she needed to get home for supper. Jackie couldn't help but smile as she thought of her afternoon. Being friends with Donna, although she would never admit to that out loud, was really great. Donna was really nice and funny and Jackie liked having a friend that talked about more than just how great they looked and gossip all the time. It was nice.

Jackie's doorbell rang but she didn't move. The maid would get it and whoever was at the door probably wouldn't be there for her anyway. "Miss Jackie?" Jackie glanced up in confusion and stared at her maid, Lucy.

"Um…there is a Miss Laurie Forman here to see you?" Jackie's eyebrows creased into more confusion but she told Lucy to show Laurie into the room.

"Hi…um so this is really awkward." Laurie said quietly.

Jackie nodded but said nothing.

"I uh…I'm home for the weekend and I just…well I heard the guys talking about you and I wanted to come talk to you. I don't know if you've ever heard the story but…when I was your age I started dating Casey Kelso. He was the most popular guy in school; the star quarterback, captain of the wrestling team, and a State Champion track runner. When he was interested in me I couldn't believe my luck. All my friends tried to warn me but I didn't listen. I dated him anyway. It was great. He was a year older than me and so cool. I loved being his girlfriend and after a while, I loved him."

Laurie stopped talking and took a deep, calming breath. Jackie took that time to interrupt.

"Uh what does this have to do with me?" she asked. Laurie glared at her.

"I'm getting there!" she cried. "Casey and I dated for a really long time. He had just graduated from school and was taking classes in Madison. I thought everything was perfect. One weekend my best friend Janey and I went to visit him and we all got really drunk. After a little bit the two of them disappeared; I looked for a really long time and when I finally found them they didn't see me. They were having sex in the girl's bathroom. I was so numb I didn't even cry. When one of the boys on Casey's football team found me I told him what I saw. He didn't realize who I was and he laughed. He started talking about how great Casey was. How he had a different girl every weekend. He even mentioned the girlfriend that Casey 'loved' but couldn't help cheating on because I wanted to wait until marriage to have sex. He called me a stupid prude."

Jackie watched helplessly as Laurie wiped tears from her eyes.

"I left then. Just got up and drove away. The next day Janey called me and yelled at me for leaving her. When I told her what I saw she didn't even apologize. 'Casey screwed half the school in high school and you were just too stupid to see it! He'll screw anyone!' she said meanly. I told her she could find her own ride home and just lay in the dark for a while…then I snapped. I drove back up to Madison and pretended that nothing had happened. When he asked me where I went I told him that I couldn't find him so I just drove home. He didn't even blink; he just lied to me like it was nothing. So I shoved him down and made him take my virginity. The next day before I left I found the asshole that had called me a stupid prude and had sex with him too. I can't explain why I did it. I just…wanted to show him how it felt. Later that week I screwed two of his brothers. The oldest two that didn't even know who I was and by the end of the school year everything I had worked towards for my entire left was gone. No one remembered how smart I used to be, how sweet. People only knew that Laurie Forman was a whore. It took Casey longer to get it. I kept dating him and when I moved in for freshman orientation I let him catch me with his roommate. He hit the guy and then screamed at me for a while. I screamed back. I forced him to admit everyone he had cheated on me with. It was the worst moment of my life. He called me a whore. I told him he'd made me that way. He actually threw a ring at me. Told me he was going to propose. He hadn't been with anyone else since I gave him my virginity; probably lied about that too."

Laurie was staring at her vacant ring finger.

"I'm really sorry that Casey did that to you, Laurie but I don't understand what this has to do with me." Jackie whispered.

Laurie stared at the younger girl and shook her head. "Hyde may care about you. He may want to be faithful but he's Steven Hyde! He doesn't have a decent bone in his body! He never learned how to love! If you only saw the way his mother treats him! His dad was out with a different slut every night. He's going to break you and I can't let that happen! Please, please I am begging you. Do not have sex with him. He doesn't love you. He can't. He's just like Casey. In the end all he will do is hurt you. I don't want you to end up like me."

Jackie couldn't speak. She wanted to defend Steven but found she could not. Everything that Laurie had said was true. His parents had irreparably damaged him. He had never been taught to love. Laurie's story and her words about Steven had amplified all of Jackie's fears.

"I…I told him I loved him once when I was drunk. He—he wouldn't let anyone tell me about it when I forgot what I said. He didn't want me to know. Then he told me he loved me."

Laurie smiled sadly. "Hyde cares about you, even I will admit that, but Casey loved me too and just look at what he's turned me into—a cheap whore."

Jackie looked away.

"Just…just think about it. Hyde doesn't trust anyone. He is never going to trust you. It will only lead to heart break."

Without another word, Laurie got up and walked from the room. Jackie fell back onto her bed and sighed. Her heart was aching for Laurie Forman. She never thought she would feel sorry for that girl but she did.

Jackie knew that Hyde cared about her but she also knew that he had a hard time trusting her. He focused on the physical part of their relationship a little too much and that worried her. Maybe he did just want sex. Had he ever cheated on her? She turned and glanced at her clock. It was 6:30. She still had a little while before he stopped over. She had a lot to think about.

The four boys sat in a police interrogation room after being arrested for driving a stolen car.

"This is great! I'm dead. Red is going to kill me." Eric cried. He then pointed out that when he was the driver the four of them had never gotten arrested.

"True." Hyde said, glaring at Kelso.

"Relax! You aren't the only one in trouble here!" Kelso yelled.

"Oh no, no, no! No, no, no! We are not all in trouble! Your parents have seven kids; they won't even notice you're gone! And Fez your parents don't even live in this country! Hyde, don't even get me started on you! Edna's probably one cell over! So that just leaves me. I'm the only one that's really in trouble."

Hyde glared at his friend. "I'll be in just as much trouble as you are as soon as Edna sobers up. Besides if I don't get out of here by eight Jackie's going to kill me!"

Fez began moaning about being deported but was interrupted when a police officer walked into the room and gave them a dime to make a phone call.

Hyde finally told the guys that he would call Jackie. "Her dad's a lawyer and she's got a check book!" After two rings Jackie answered the phone. "Hey, what's wrong? You sound funny." Hyde said quietly.

"Focus man!" Eric yelled angrily. 

_"It's nothing. What's going on?" _Hyde took a deep breath. "Kelso borrowed his stupid cousin's car and we were driving around in it but it was stolen so I'm in jail—

Hyde hadn't finished talking when Jackie started to yell. "Typical! You don't want to have our stupid talk so you call me and make up a lame story about being in jail? I'm not stupid Hyde!" she snarled his last name and even though he was mad at her for not believing him, the use of his surname really hurt.

She always called him Steven, even when he told her not to. "Damn it Jackie I'm not making up a freaking excuse! I'm in a fucking jail cell! I need you to come bail me out!"

Jackie continued to yell for a while before hanging up on him. "She fucking didn't believe me!" Hyde yelled angrily.

Fez muttered something rude under his breath. Hyde punched him in the arm. "We're having problems, man. It's not her fault!" he said. He would never admit that as soon as he got out of the stupid cell he was going to kill her.

Twenty minutes later the boys convinced Erick to go out and talk to the police. Before he could, the door opened and an officer strode in.

"The car was not stolen. Your cousin's grandma forgot she let him borrow it. You are free to go. And uh by the way a loud little girl is out there waiting for you."

Hyde ran out before the other guys and couldn't help but grin widely as he saw Jackie standing in the waiting area. He ran up to her and in a move very uncharacteristic of him, picked her up and twirled her around before kissing her.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Steven." She whispered sweetly.

Hyde simply smiled at her and arched an eyebrow when he noticed that not only had she been crying but that her eyes held a haunted look.

"What's going on?" he asked quietly.

Jackie gave him a small smile and shook her head.

"It's nothing," she said softly. After making sure the other guys were on their way, Jackie drove the two of them back to her house.

As Hyde settled comfortably on her bed Jackie paced the room nervously.

"I shouldn't have kept what you said from you. It wasn't fair and I'm sorry. I also shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did..." Hyde started. Jackie stopped moving. "Jackie I lo—"

"No!" Jackie cried, cutting him off. He stopped and looked at her in confusion.

"Just…just don't say it. We don't need to say it. We know how we feel. We—we aren't ready."

Hyde opened his mouth to argue that unlike her, he was ready but stopped when Jackie grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. He bra quickly followed.

"What are you doing?" Hyde asked hoarsely.

Jackie yanked her pants and underwear off before moving to straddle him. "I'm done making you wait. I…I want to have sex."

As Hyde let his girlfriend remove his clothing, a voice in his head protested. Jackie didn't call it sex. She called it making love. Hyde ignored the voice and kept kissing her. That same voice continued to protest that she was kissing him all wrong. Why was she so urgent? Why did it feel like she was trying to forget something? Why did it feel like she was trying to convince herself of something? He continued to ignore the voice in his head. As the two of them lay back on the bed and Hyde finally felt the hot, wetness that was his girlfriend enclose around him he could not ignore the voice. As he had pushed fully into her, her eyes had opened in shock. There was no denying the look in those eyes. At first they were pained and then slowly they slid closed in pleasure but before that had happened he had seen uncertainty.

Why would Jackie have sex with him if she wasn't 100% positive it was what she wanted? As he allowed himself to turn off his thoughts and give in to the pleasure, he tried to hold onto that single question. Yet it, like all the others, slipped away as her lips came up to meet his.

Wow it's been a while! I'm not sure if anyone is even interested in reading this anymore but I finally finished the next chapter. Thank you SO, SO much to all the people that have reviewed over the past...two? Three? Years and told me they liked my story. It was those reviews that pushed me to write another chapter!

That said, I apologize if this is at all different from the rest of the story. Obviously my opinion on things has changed quite a bit. It was a little hard to get back into this but hopefully the story will get better. I struggled a lot between deciding to break Jackie and Hyde up for a while and having them lose their virginity. The idea of Laurie and Casey Kelso came to me a while back. The way I see it every girl that has ended up like Laurie (for the most part) either has Daddy issues or someone has hurt them. Why not Casey? I like reading stories where Laurie is a slightly nicer character and wanted to dig further into her past. It's totally not plausible but I wanted to have someone make Jackie think. Laurie is going to stick around and her conversation with Jackie is going to keep causing problems. Well, please review and keep read reading! I am hoping to continue posting!


	15. Chapter 15

Yay! I finally got this updated after about six months! It's better than the two years last time though!! Hopefully everyone enjoys this! Its definitely not my favorite chapter but I am just glad to have it finshed. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the changed plot. And the Casey/Laurie issue that keeps popping up!

* * *

It was the next Saturday and Hyde sat in his usual chair with his three friends staring at him intently from their various positions around the basement. His arms were crossed tensely over his chest, his narrowed eyes covered by his glasses. As usual he was smirking, but the corners of his mouth were twitching, as if trying to upturn into a grin.

"There's something weird going on here. We just want to know what it is!" Eric tried to reason calmly.

Hyde sneered. "There is nothing different about me, you freaks! Now stop staring at me!"

Eric rolled his eyes but looked away and attempted to focus on the television.

"Holy smokes! I figured it out!" Fez yelled in excited awe. Hyde tensed even more.

"He did it! You and Jackie did it!" The foreigner was jumping up and down clapping.

Kelso and Eric jumped up.

"Oh my god—he did do it!" Eric cried.

"Shut up before Jackie comes down and hears you!" Hyde yelled as he also jumped out of his seat.

He was definitely glad that he had finally lost his virginity and had it been anyone but Jackie he would have been rubbing his friends' faces in that fact but he actually cared about Jackie and he didn't want her to think he'd had sex with her just so he could brag about it to his friends.

"You are the man." Kelso said in amazement.

Hyde rolled his eyes and punched Kelso in the arm. "Shut up."

Eric was smirking and shaking his head. "Well congratulations man. You finally sealed the deal. The devil officially owns your soul."

Hyde hit his best friend lightly in the arm but couldn't help but grin. A good burn was a good burn. "No. I mean it was great. Obviously. And yeah I definitely waited long enough but now Jackie's acting all weird. She's like being nice and doing whatever I tell her to."

Eric arched his eyebrow. "We're talking about the girl that has been trying to get a leash on you for the last year. There is no way she's just doing everything you want now."

The curly-headed boy nodded. "I know! There's got to be a catch right?"

Fez cut in. "No! Jackie being nice is a good thing! Maybe now she will stop trying to make me chauffer her around!"

Eric and Hyde both punched him.

"No. No man. Jackie's the devil— Eric started to say and Hyde cut in with, "And I like her mean. Nice girls are annoying. I like 'em feisty!"

Eric made a disgusted face. "As I was saying, Fez, Jackie's the devil. If she's all of a sudden being all sweet and nice something is very wrong. The balance of good and evil is totally screwed!"

As if on cue, Eric's ideas of good and evil walked through the door.

"Hey guys!" Donna called out happily.

Jackie hurried over to Hyde's side and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Hi sweetie! Are you okay? You seem a little tense?" Without waiting for a reply Jackie moved behind him and began to massage his shoulders. Hyde could feel the tension moving out of his body and let himself relax into the massage for a moment.

"Uh no. No. I'm fine. You don't have to do that." Hyde said quickly as he came back to his senses.

He grabbed Jackie's hands and pulled her back around and onto his lap.

Donna raised her eyebrows at the two of them and made a questioning face at Eric but he pretended not to see it.

The two girls began talking but Hyde quickly interrupted them. "Stop talking! Wrestling is back on."

He turned the volume up on the television and waited for Jackie to make a snotty comment but she didn't.

"I love wrestling!" Donna cried to the surprise of the boys. She suddenly grabbed Eric and put him in a headlock which forced his face into her cleavage.

In other words: Eric was in his idea of Heaven.

"You aren't fighting back!" she said with a laugh.

Jackie and Hyde both started laughing. "Donna…" Jackie said to get her friends' attention. When the redhead glanced at her Jackie pointed to Eric's head on the chest.

"Why would he fight back?" Hyde added, stating what Jackie hadn't wanted to say.

Donna blushed and shoved Eric away, slapping him lightly on the head.

Eric laughed loudly.

"Wrestling is coming to Kenosha! We should go." Kelso cried when the announcement came on the television.

The six friends made plans to go together before Eric was called up stairs by Red.

"Come on Jackie, I'll walk you home." Hyde offered. She quickly jumped to her feet, simpering about what a wonderful boyfriend he was.

"See?!" Hyde whispered to Eric in annoyance as he followed her out the door.

* * *

The couple had been walking for a few minutes before Hyde got the courage to ask her if everything was okay.

"Of course it is. Why do you ask?" Jackie said happily.

Hyde let out a sigh. "You're being unusually nice and you aren't complaining at all and you've been acting really strange since we—

Jackie cut him off, "Had sex? I have not!"

Hyde grimaced. Why did she keep insisting they had only 'had sex'? Jackie never used to say things like that. She was cheesy. She called having sex 'making love'. She believed in white knights and unicorns and fairy tales. Had he changed that about her? As much as he tended to complain about her he didn't want her to change. He'd fallen for that immature brat and he wanted her to stay that way.

"Yes, you have actually." Hyde insisted.

They had reached her house by this point and she pulled him inside. She grinned at him coyly, completely ignoring the conversation he had been trying to have with her.

"My parents won't be home for a while. We could go upstairs?" she said with a teasing grin.

Hyde felt his heart, and other parts of his anatomy, constrict. He ignored his body and stepped away from her.

"Not today. Let's just watch some TV."

Jackie stared at him curiously but instead of becoming annoyed with him, she actually seemed a little relieved.

"Are you sure? Because we do have the house to ourselves and—

Hyde silenced her with a kiss.

He was doing what he should have done the first time and saying no. He couldn't have sex with her again until he knew what was going on.

* * *

Later that night Jackie and Donna were on the phone talking about the wrestling show. Donna was excited but Jackie was not at all looking forward to it.

"Look. Does this have anything to do with what Laurie was saying? You shouldn't trust her Jackie. It's Laurie!"

Jackie sighed into the phone. "What she said was true though Donna. Steven is never going to be able to love me! No one has ever loved him enough for him to know how to love."

Donna rolled her eyes. "What about us? Eric, Kelso, and I have been his friends since we were seven. He's got you. And Mr. and Mrs. Forman think of his as another son. He's been loved."

The two continued the argument with Jackie pointing out that while all of those things may be true Steven hadn't been loved the way a child should by his own parents and that tended to irreparably damage a child.

Donna made a snotty comment about Jackie knowing what irreparably even meant and the two continued from there.

"On a different subject—my mom thinks she needs counseling. She said, and I quote, 'The unexamined self is an unfulfilled self.' Dad didn't make it better by ranting about everything he does for her and then saying all she's good for is filling out her sweater."

Jackie giggled. "Oh Donna. Men really are clueless! What do you think about your mom and therapy though?"

Donna shrugged before realizing that Jackie couldn't see her. "I don't know. It's weird but maybe it would help her with her identity or something."

Jackie muttered that she wished her own mother would try counseling.

At Eric's his family was having their usual meal together, with Laurie starving herself by the counter. Eric sometimes wondered just what the repercussions of what Casey had done to her really were.

It couldn't just be about sex.

He knew Laurie partied way more than the normal college student and she had lost quite a bit of weight in the year since the two broke up.

Her grades had gone down too. She'd managed to do okay for a while but slowly everything seemed to have imploded on her.

Suddenly Eric was pulled out of his thoughts by his dad commenting on the library books.

Eric gave his usual sarcastic reply and soon enough a small argument broke out. Until his mother stopped it by demanding Red go with Eric and his friends to the wrestling show.

'Great. Just what I needed.' Eric thought grumpily.

His eyes traveled to Laurie again. He missed his sister.

Was she ever going to go back to the good girl that was actually nice to him and didn't constantly cause trouble in his life?

* * *

The next day as the teenagers piled into Eric's Vista Cruiser with both Red and Bob in tow Donna made another comment about Jackie going along when she didn't even like wrestling.

"Well Steven likes it and I like whatever Steven likes!" Jackie said in a perky voice. It might have been believable if the smile on her face had reached her eyes.

Red made a disgusted sound but said nothing while Donna was very vocal about her dislike.

"Jacks, you don't have to do things just because I like them…" Hyde said slowly.

"I know that, silly! We talked about it yesterday!"

Hyde stared at her incredulously. Talked about it? No they hadn't! He'd barely been able to get her to talk at all. She was so busy acting like his freakin' maid and masseuse.

When he had tried to bring it back up she shut him up every time by kissing him. He loved kissing her but at the same time it felt wrong. It felt like she was trying to avoid something and as much as he did want to figure everything out, he was getting annoyed.

He didn't like girls that acted the way she was acting.

It was annoying to have someone constantly touching him and rubbing his back and waiting on him hand and foot.

By the time they reached Kenosha he couldn't take it anymore.

He was avoiding her at the wrestling match and having fun.

If he had to do that by sending her all over the damn arena getting him things he was willing to do it for a little peace and quiet.

* * *

"Jackie, shut up!" Donna cried after hearing Jackie ask Hyde if he was okay for the fifth consecutive time.

Jackie pouted but Hyde said nothing to cheer her up.

He was twice as annoyed as Donna was.

"I can't see from here. I'm going to go sit with Fez." Hyde said in a monotone.

Jackie tried to reply but he ignored her and went to the seat behind her, forcing Kelso to switch with him.

"Why hello pretty lady!" Kelso said.

Hyde hit him in the back. "Shut up," the boy said harshly.

Jackie smirked at Kelso triumphantly and went back to the show, which she absolutely hated. "Sweetie, are you doing okay?" she asked , turning back around to smile at Hyde.

"Actually no. It's pretty hot. Want to go get me something to drink?" he asked with a frustrated grin on his face.

Jackie jumped up and ran to the concession stand.

"What the hell, Hyde?" Donna asked angrily. The redhead spun around in her seat and flung some popcorn at him.

"She's driving me nuts Donna! She's asked me how I am doing fifteen times since we sat down. It hasn't even been an hour, man!"

Donna rolled her eyes. "She's just trying to be nice!" she yelled angrily before getting up and stomping over to her friend.

Eric turned around and glared at Hyde. "Your girlfriend is ruining everything! I didn't even think it was POSSIBLE to ruin wrestling but somehow she managed it!"

Hyde sneered and crossed his arms angrily over his chest.

Red glared at both of the boys.

"Shut up, dumbasses! And you," he said angrily pointing his finger at Hyde. "You keep the loud one quiet. I can't put up with anymore whining. All of this is ridiculous!"

The two boys snickered.

Red turned to Eric and said threateningly, "When we get home tonight you had better tell your mother we had a damn good time!"

Eric laughed. "Well so far so good!" he said sarcastically.

Red stood up muttering and made a comment about spending two dollars for a beer that should have cost him ten cents.

Donna slid back into the seat next to Eric and said, "Gee, I'm so glad our dads came!"

Eric glared at her. "At least yours is leaving you alone!"

The redhead laughed and looked back at her father. He was sitting next to Fez and the foreigner did not seem happy about it.

Hyde was having a really hard time not telling Bob to shut the hell up about his wife. The seventeen year old had his own woman problems, damn it! Midge wanting therapy was nothing compared to the hell Jackie was putting him through.

If this was how she planned on acting every time they had sex, he was never doing it with her again! Jackie was the one that needed therapy.

"Yeah, Bob. Women are hell. Why don't you grab us all a beer and we'll talk it over?" Hyde said with a grin.

Bob smiled and offered to get the boys soda because they were underage.

Hyde smirked. "Bob, this isn't about us. It's about you, and you need friends, and beer."

After a few more unsuccessful attempts at getting Bob to buy the two boys a soda Hyde shrugged and said, "Well than Bob, you're on your own."

As he walked away he heard Fez say mock-sadly, "See how you drive people away!"

Hyde burst out laughing and kept walking, pretending not to notice that Jackie had returned with his soda.

* * *

Back at the Forman House Midge attempted to convince Kitty to go to a group therapy session with her.

"I'm telling you, after my therapy session I felt so loose!" she said with a dumb laugh.

Laurie grinned. "Loose is good."

Kitty glared at her daughter before saying, "If you ask me we could all do with a little tightening."

Midge then said she was too shy to go to her group session by herself but Kitty refused to grab the bait.

After a few minutes of Midge harassing her Kitty agreed sullenly.

"Free drinks, I'm in." Laurie said when Midge mentioned alcohol.

"Oh. That's nice. That's music to a mother's ears." Kitty muttered.

"I hope that Casey Kelso burns in hell for ruining my beautiful baby girl." she snarled before storming out of the kitchen.

Laurie stared after her mother in shock. Kitty never brought up Casey and she surely never brought up how much Laurie had changed.

It brought tears to the blonde's eyes and a lump to her throat. She quickly wiped away her tears and choked back the lump before going to take a nap.

Sleeping, alcohol, and sex were the only thing that made her forget that jackass and sleeping was her only option at the moment.

She didn't want to break her mother's heart anymore than she already had.

* * *

Donna and Jackie were sitting next to each other again since Hyde, Bob, and Fez had disappeared and Kelso had taken over Donna's seat next to Eric.

Donna was attempting to cheer up her pouting friend. "Jackie! What the hell? Hyde asked you to go get him a pop and then ditched you? Why are you pouting? Usually you would be spitting nails! What's wrong with you?"

Jackie looked down at the soda in her hands and sighed. "Donna…Steven and I…we…we had sex."

Donna stared at her friend for a moment before yelling, "Oh my god! Jackie!"

"Donna please…I know I made a mistake but…"

The older girl cut in, "Jackie I didn't say you made a mistake. You love Hyde and he loves you."

Jackie sighed in exasperation. "Stop it Donna! I don't want to talk about it." The brunette muttered quietly.

The taller girl stared at her friend in shocked annoyance. "Jackie! You cannot still be considering what Laurie said! Hyde DOES love you! He's not like Casey!"

Jackie scoffed. "All men are the same, Donna."

Donna narrowed her eyes and promised to kick Laurie Forman the next time she saw her. "Whatever. Why are you acting like such a doormat?" The redhead asked finally.

"Look. I've got to be nice. What if he gets bored now? Laurie said—"

Donna scowled. "Forget about what Laurie said Jackie! Besides, why would he get bored? He loves you AND he's going to want to do it again!"

Suddenly Jackie stopped looking at her hands and looked up happily. "So, what you're saying is that I'm totally in charge?" she asked.

Donna tried to cut in and say that the two of them were in a 'partnership' and that when two people loved one another they compromised but Jackie interrupted her.

"No, no, no I own him! I am the MAN!" Jackie yelled excitedly.

Donna tried to cut in again but Jackie jumped up, grinning. "

No. No. Thanks Donna. You're right. Hyde does love me and he IS going to want to do it again. Thank you!"

Over by the refreshment stand Hyde and Fez were trying to find a way to get beer.

"Good evening, Sir! I would like a refreshing cola please."

Fez quickly cut in from out of sight and said in a very deep voice, "And get me a beer, son!"

The man handed Hyde the pop but simply stared at him when he asked about the beer.

Fez suddenly moved to stand next to Hyde and said, "What seems to be the problem, son?"

Before the refreshment stand worker could make a comment, Jackie shoved her way between the two boys and glared up at Hyde.

"Oh Steven! You got me a soda, how sweet of you!" she stole the soda out of his hands and took a sip before squealing and shoving it back at him.

"Ick! Steven! Get me a diet and meet me back at our seats."

Hyde stared at her in shock. "But Jackie I—"

Jackie cut in with a glare and a pinch to his chest. "Steven. I said I want a diet soda and to meet me back at our seats. Now don't keep me waiting!" she shouted angrily. "Thank you." The sophomore sent him a sweet smile and gave him a quick, kiss on the lips to show him that she was just getting their relationship back on track.

Hyde laughed and shook his head while the refreshment worker and Fez both stared at the couple in scared amazement.

Donna stood off to the side and smiled as Jackie walked back over to her. "See. I'm the man!"

The two girls walked away laughing.

* * *

Hyde walked over to Jackie with her soda, followed by Bob and Fez.

Bob was carrying a beer for each boy.

"Diet soda, Princess." Hyde said sarcastically with a smirk.

Jackie grinned at him and reached out her hand.

She took a sip and smiled at him happily. "Thank you, sweetie!" Then she leaned in and the two of them kissed quickly on the lips before Bob handed Hyde his beer and threw his arms over Hyde and Fez's shoulders.

"It all started about six months ago when Midgy got a subscription to Cosmo…"

Hyde looked over at Jackie and winked as she giggled at his misfortune.

* * *

At the therapy session the therapist is attempting to get Kitty to talk open up.

Kitty mumbled nervously until Laurie cut in and said, "Share a little Mom," sarcastically. "Tell us how folding the dish towels just right makes all our problems go away."

Kitty stared at her drunken daughter angrily.

"You want me to share? Okay. Laurie, you're mean to your brother and you're screwing around at college. We don't even see you unless you run out of clean clothes or need cash. The fact is you're an ungrateful spoiled brat. I realize you had your heartbroken but enough is enough young lady. Grow up. Move on and stop acting like a little slut!"

Suddenly Kitty started laughing loudly.

"Well, thank you! That was nice. I love you honey!" she leaned over and hugged Laurie.

Laurie hugged her mother back in shock, too surprised at the outburst to say a word.

The therapist said, "Well, I hope we're all as excited about this journey as I am. Let's pair off!"

The man sitting next to Kitty yanked his shirt off and Kitty quickly jumped to her feet and grabbed Midge and Laurie and dragged them to the door.

Midge looked around and questioned her friend. "I don't get it! What's going on, Kitty?" she asked.

Laurie was laughing but running out the door with her mother.

"I'll tell you what's going on! He's a bad doctor, a bad, bad doctor Midge!" yelled Kitty hysterically.

**Once again I am so, so sorry for the long wait and thank you to everyone that has stuck by me and is still reading and reviewing this story. It really means a lot to me. i know how annoying it is to wait for a new chapter sometimes and so I am extremely sorry for making people wait! Jackie/Hyde are definitely not out of trouble yet. Laurie's conversation with Jackie really spun their relationship in a direction it would not have gone otherwise. Jackie is scared and has a hard time believing Hyde could truly love her which definitely causes some problems. They will be together in the end though so keep reading and bare with me! I know this chapter kind of sucked but I just wanted to get it done. Sorry for the lack of Kelso! He's definitely not my favorite character and I didn't even notice **I left him out until the end! Oops! Review please!


End file.
